In My Time
by Veseer Vivian
Summary: I was walking in the park when I saw a golden ball object. When I came back home and examine the ball, I can't help but feel slightly familiar with it when suddenly the ball glowed, and in its place where the AC characters, and I thought I was gonna have a heart attack from the sudden happenings here. Rated T. ADVANCE DISCLAIMER: I don't own the AC and the cover pic [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1: A stroll in the park

A/N: Hi guys, I don't really know or sure how to publish a story in fanfiction . net so yeah... sorry if there's some mistakes. I'm still not sure about fanfiction . net (especially on mobile and I dont do notepads, documents etc) even though I read the instruction over and over * ahem * Anyways!...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strolling in the "park"**

**1**

I was walking anywhere, not really bothering where I was going. I just let my feet lead me to anywhere I feel like doing until I end up walking in the park. I can't really say its a park. We don't really have a park except "People's Park" which you nees to pay to go in unless you want to call that a park. Oh wait, I think I just remembered that my classmatr said it wasn't really a park... If I can sweatdrop I would be doing that right now. Let's just say I'm walking on an empty lot with over-grown vegetation everywhere.

I have light skin, however not too light too look like foreigners. I let a low sarcastic laugh, "_foreigner? ha! You wish" _I thought. Not like I would care to be one in the first place. I mentally rolles my eyes for thinking random things right now. My dark brown eyes and dark brown hair slightly swayed at the slowly darkening sky. My hair was tied to a pony tail and when I say "dark brown" I mean, you can only seemy eyes' brown and my hair brown when sunlight hits me however, if I'm not under the sun my eyes looks black and eyes black.

As I walked around the park a second time I could not help feeling so happy and free. I swear I have weather mood swings and that usually happens when the sky slightly darkens and cold winds come and go that makes me instantly happy, technically I was still wearing my school 't get me wrong but in my country, public schools aren't free here but kinda less expensive if you're not in a private school (which I was surprise that in other countries they're public school are free and they can wear civilian) and we still have to wear the school uniform, I'm actually attending a private school, not like there's anything to pride about.

My school uniform was simple, not too stylish like the Japanese, no patterns on our skirt or uniform (actually if you have patterns especially like a design of a chess or whatever you call that it means you're from a public school so whenever I see people even if they're cosplaying, it doesn't impress me, rather you look like a local / commoner wearing a public school uniform especially when the colors are too dull or colorful) my upper uniform was plain white with a little pocket on my left side, bearing my school's logo and my skirt was long and dark blue. Technically my school's main color was blue. Anything blue, really. I really didn't mind blue, its my favorite color anyway but too much is a no-no.

I suddenly stopped walking. A sudden chill was in the air like I could sense something new in the air. I suddenly had a feeling like the cause or thing was behind a tree just a few meters away from me. I instictively reached inside my pocket, my only pocket which is on my right side and grabbed my cutter. I held it in mid-air, hearing it's metalic noise slid upwards as it revealed it's thin sharp edge, it was the only "weapon" that's legal to carry it around, I always had a big action sude in me to always be ready to defend myself, if ever that is.

I crept closer to the tree, making sure not to make any noise, it was a good thing that it wasn't the season for trees to fall its old leaves around the place. And in one quick action I used my hand to let me swing slightly to the other side of the tree, cutter in hand in a stabbing posture. I quickly find out that I was actually scaring - the wind or in other words - no one. Instead of being disappointed I still didn't dare to hide my cutter just in case a passerby might see me with my cutter mid-air with eyes intent to kill. I was about to leave and 'scout' the area which makes me sound like a soldier right now, when I saw a gleam in the small amount of sunlight available.

I took a closer look, I finally speculated that it seems to be a gold like ball object. I suddenly found myself thinking if its some kind of alien object and when I say "alien" I don't mean "foreign" but I mean "alien" as in from outerspace (author mentally rolls eyes, honestly sometimes I wonder if I'm a geek) but I quickly brush that idea off, knowing that no one was currenlty around the lot I'm in I just took the ball. Since the ball was a little bit bigger to fit in my pocket I just placed it in my bag that I always carry around.

Looking out the sky again to see that it was getting darker but not one drop of rain fell yet, "_Then it might rain somewhere in my region then" _I thought, I already knew that my parents might scold me for going home late, I rarely walk back home since my school was far but it was one of those days that I just usually call for a public transport in the street, my hand in the air, I don't take cabs since my home is far, it will cost me a damn lot so I just call for a local public transport, those kinds that only go to a specific area like a bus stop so I just walk back to my home after that.

Knowing that I'm screwed, I started setting, somewhat feeling a little odd as the ball object in my bag seems to glow lightly from my bag but I ignored it and set off again

* * *

Sorry if I kept talking too much about this, tgat etc and I'm just a "bit" observant and ssorry for mispellings 'cause my keyboards can be such a drag, seriously

-V


	2. Chapter 2: What the hell?

A/N: Hey guys, I'll make sure to make this chapter long. I'm in mobile (as always) so I always think its long *sweatdrop*

* * *

**Chapter 2: What the hell!?**

**2**

When I came back home I noticed that my parents weren't home yet. I breathed a sigh of relief. I quickly removed my shoes and placed it on the side of our stairs and proceed to go to the second floor to my room. As I passed my brother's room, I can hear the familiar sounds of the Sims 3 (Paradise or whatever he rescently have in his hands) if not, he could be playing DOTA 2, hearing the sounds of battle always makes me feel better, screw it if I sound like a sadist.

My brother was technically the second oldest, I have another sister and she's the oldest (or eldest?) from the three of us, she's probably drunk by the time she goes here, thank God I finally had my own room, slightly shivering from the last time me and my older sister slept in the same room. Trust me you don't want a drunkard in your room.

Rolling my eyes from the fact that my brother always gets coop up in his games like 24/7. Any gamers would die going in his room. My brother has a small slim screen TV, at times he plugs he's proud Levano laptop on his TV and you can see both games in both the TV and he's laptop, he's a little bit of an Otaku, MY MANGAS are placed on his top shelf along with his otaku magazines, he says that its best to put ALL my 23 mangas in there and he had PS3 once but he'cause he was angry, oh yeah we - no he has a computer which he hogs it all to himself and rescently blamed a CP virus to ME saying that the virus was my fault ever since we first bought it and all the previous phones he have, he keeps swapping it like his Xperia and all other previous talks, I swear he can't be contented, and there's my older sister - maybe that's a story for another day.

Opening my door I quickly half throw - half placed my bag on the floor, unamused. I heared a soft *clink* and I instantly remembered the golden ball object in my old, battered looking bag like I just used it since grade 5, I'm currently a high schooler now. I slowly got the ball out, taking my time for my uninterested behaviour. I held the golden ball object in my right hand, examining it all around it, not like you can see much in a ball, I scrunched up my face (if that's even possible) and I suddenly had an idea that this must be the "apple of eden", after watching parts of the AC series and mostly reading AC fanfictions, this is what they described, a golden (or silver?), circular object with an unknown power.

I softly chuckled, "apple of eden?" I said softly to my mself, yep its official, I'm a geek - in games like AC, hell maybe I should cosplay Al Mualim with a fake beard, holding the apple of eden like a god - no a godess and use my philosopher side of me with awesome long black robes - oh wait, they don't sell cosplay outfit here, only in other damn lucky countries and why they hell would I want to cosplay an OLD MAN? Sighing from my obvious bad luck I looked at the ball again and said, "I wish my life was more... interesting" I mumbled to it and suddenly a bright light envelop around the golden ball and all I remembered yelling to myself, "What the hell!?"

* * *

I was sitting on my bed with my hand clutched to my cutter, secretly in my pocket with a surprised look on my face. Standing in front of me where, or at least I recognize as Altaïr, Ezio, Connor, Edward and Haytham. Pretty much all the famous characters that all fangirls (and boys) would die for (or would you?) but in my place, I was having an inner turmoil of emotions, I was unlike any "normal" people, I believe I can feel my emotions twice as any "normal" people could to the point where I don't understand what kind of emotion I would feel and sometimes these emotions would form in the pit of my stomach or my chest which is like being jab by a little knife at times.

All four men looked at each other, hands on their weapons, finally noticing the same assassin's creed symbol on their clothes, weapons etc they slowly nodded to each other and lightened their grip on their weapons - or at least that's not the case of Haytham. Each assassin quickly tightened their weapons noticing immediatley that Haytham was a Templar by the looks of his clothing, I noticed that Haytham was "calm" in demeanor but his hand was on the hilt of his sword.

Connor and Edward seemed to be contemplating something, Ezio seemed to be sure that he's a Templar even though all the other assassins where at a different time era although Altaïr seems to be a little confused like he can't seem to think of the templar's clothing.

I softly "coughed" to get their attention, "excuse me, if you want to start killing each other, please do it outside" I said out loud, already worried for my stomach's swirl of mixed emotions but I didn't show it, instead I looked bored - like always, like I just saw this kind of things numerous of times.

"Who are you and where are we?" Altaïr asked - or demanded at me, all the individuals where slightly looking around my room while shifting there gaze on each other every now and then.

"Are we in you're room?" Ezio suddenly asked. I mentally rolled my eyes, ah yes. The oh-so-favorite of a half of the world's favorite character said. My nerves where slightly growing, my bi-polar slowly kicking in. I slowly closed my eyes, I finally opened my eyes a few seconds later, and suddenly like a different person, I had my serious and formal side of me taking over, standing up and patting away invinsible dust on my skirt.

"One- I held up one finger in the air - My name is Julia" - that wasn't true but I would never tell a stranger my real name, call me paranoid but I'd rather keep to myself - "two, you're in my house - no my PARENT'S house and three, yes you're in my room, the reason? I do not know" I finnished with a hint of anger.

There was an overwhelming silence. Slowly getting irked for the men, seemingly not moving like a statue, "And put down those weapons!" I yelled. They begrudgingly lowered their weapons but didn't sheathed it away. "Thank you for telling them to lower their weapons, Julia" Haytham suddenly said, lightening his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"The hell, son? You're a templar?" Edward suddenly yelled, Connor suddenly looked at both men with a confused look like his father's father was just beside him or if his ears just suddenly betrayed him. If I was sitting on a chair with a desk, I would lay my elbow on it and use my hand to support my head, a bored expression, watching this "amazing and dramatic" scene unfold. There was an awkward silence in the air. Me being bored, I just crossed my legs, my elbow on top of my legs and my head on my hand, clearly showing my disinterest.

Suddenly my brother's voice came outside my room, "Jane! What's with all the noise in there!?". I suddenly froze, all of the men looked at me. I let out a sigh, stood up, slightly opening my door I half-heartedly yelled back, "Yeah I know! I was talking with my "friends" on my phone!" And with that I shut the door, I swear I heard my brother's sarcastic laugh and heard his slightly distant reply, "Really? I never knew you talk with your friends on the phone!"

_"The hell? Is he stalking me or something?" _I thought to myself, and suddenly, like Connor finally found his voice, he asked, "I thought you're name was Julia?"

* * *

Okay, I'm not sure about this Kenway family issues, hell I'm planning to include Arno but I'm not sure, do update me and tell me if this story is correct especially, the fact I'm not sure about all the histories of the Kenway family, I think this is long enough(?)

Thanks for reading and sorry for mispellings, my keyboards aren't helping either!

-V

P.S: I love formal reviews! And if I have a time to re-edit and erase my mispellings, tell me! I love being formal too but I end up eating my words, forgetting what to say in mid-sentence etc *sweatdrops* it would be a shame to see a mispelled word :(

Oh and good news! There's a lot of holidays coming in my country (I won't tell you where I live) so I might update daily *cheers*


	3. Chapter 3: Feeding them

/N: This is my second update in one day. See what happens when you're bored? Not just that but I love writting stories! I bet you that I can make this story better if I use a CP after all, typing on a phone with small keyboards is a big disappointment especially without a complete spell checker!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Feeding them**

**3**

"Did you honestly think that I will tell you my real name?" I sneered.

Connor seemed to be taken aback by my retort. "I-I didn't mean it that way, I mean if you d-didn't want to tell us" he stuttered.

"Whatever" I replied, to be honest I wasn't this disrespectful to people older than me unless I'm online which is completely a different side story.

Altaïr frowned at me, I was aware that all these people's era at their time that men are like gods while women are neither heared or looked at. And they said "Just be who you are"... psshh yeah right, good luck with that...

"Respect, _girl_" Altaïr said, emphasizing the "girl" word. Now it was my turn to frown at him. I suddenly luaghed, all the men looked at me like I was mad.

"I am aware that all of you _gentlemen, _that you're era is where men are like gods while women are neither heard or looked at, but guess what? My ancestors are tribesmen and women and they had gender equality before any culture or colonizers influenced us, women can be leaders of a village, join or declare a war, hunt like the men and they are responsible for holding, saving and spending money. And when a family goes out, women and daughters are the first to walk ahead of the men while the men and sons walk behind them to "ensure they're safety" but if its vice versa it is called disrespectful to the women but of course some of them where muslims so they looked down at women while some had other religions like praising and worshipping the supernatural and nature" I finnished while giving them a breif history of my country and it's inhabitants before and now, insulting me was like insulting my ancestor's culture and their ways. I can't lie but I these past few years, I was being self-conscious of tradition and customs and I felt proud that my ancestors had gender equality.

I glared at Altaïr and he glared back at me. Ezio, Connor and Haytham just kept staring back and forth to us, unsure of what to do or say until Connor pipped up, "Did you say tribesmen and women?" He asked. Ripping my gaze away from Altaïr, I nodded at him, "Yes, this country is native , originally but we still do have existing tribes in certain areas of my country" I said.

Suddenly, like Haytham was slapped by reality, "Pardon me, but did you say "in you're era" Jane?" Haytham asked politley with a hint of panick in his voice. I nodded like I expected this, "If you ask, the year currently is 2014" I said in a monotone, slowly loosing my interest despite the current problem right in front of me.

I wasn't surprised by they're reaction, instead I mentally rolled my eyes at they're current demise. "What do ye mean we're in 2014!? This is impossible!" Edward yelled in frustration. I sighed again, this is costing me my time, I always go by my schedule, if I don't go by my schedule, my bi-polar kicks in and by this time, I should be reading fanfiction.

I pulled out my cellphone, making sure that they can see the screen and showed them the part where it says the date, time and the weather forecast display. "Do you believe me now?" I asked them in an uninterested tone.

"Partly" Altaïr grumbled lowly to himself but everyone heard him.

"Bambina, do you know how we got here?" Ezio asked.

I shrugged, "Well, I found the apple of eden, or so I thought it was, in a desolated place with over-grown vegetation, I brought it home and then you're here" I explained bluntly, I always wanted to cut to the point so I won't leave people "hanging."

"Oh and Ezio, if you know English, just stick to speaking english 'cause you're the reason why I know a lot of italian words especially bad words from you're fans" I told him with a sarcastic smile.

"Now excuse me, I'll be getting some food and drinks, seeing as though all of you have not eaten yet" I said going back to be formal. I immediatley left the confused assassins and templar, leaving them to think of what I mean by learning italian words 'cause of Ezio. While I was aabout to close the door I turned my head, showing them my best creep and angry expression, "and **do not leave this room**" I said in an awefully low voice, I then left the room, making sure that the effect of it would sink in.

* * *

I wasn't entirely sure if I would serve Haytham a tea. My mom does drink tea but I was sure that its either a sleeping tea or a diet tea which makes you "thin" but my bet was on the second opinion. I read my mother's tea which is called "le chai tea", I flipped the box, checking to see what the tea is for or what it does to you but alas, the only english writing was the ingredients part. Hell, there was no insructions!

Last time I made tea for my mother was getting hot water, get the tea bag and dip it in the hot water / mug and let the water slowly turn dark brown and the last time I tasted tea, it was green tea and it tasted aweful and so was my mom's tea. I'm pretty sure this chai tea isn't a tea bag by the looks of it so I'll just pour it directly then. Last I heard from my nanny, this tea smelled like "cinamon."

I rolled my eyes, cinamon? Lol. Last time I used "Baygon" that has "natural orange scent" it made me gag, I had sensitive nose, the baygon orange scent was so strong that it made my head dizzy and all the perfumes I smell and colognes smelled aweful however, I do not mind perfumes or colognes that doesn't snell strong, would you believe me if I say that car smell either makes me gag or dizzy? And with the help of my sensitive nose I an tell if my sister was smoking or not.

I had a hard time looking for a tray since we hardly use them in our house. After I was done with Haytham's chai tea which I still doubted (I swear that when someone mentions "earl gray tea" they know black butler. I'm not a tea person but rather, a cofee person) I prepared orange juice and placed a big chunk of solid ice in a big pitchel, I wasn't sure what kind of food I will prepare for FIVE MEN. Knowing how men (especially the adults) would eat a lot, I prepared sandwitches, LOTS of sandwitches until it looks like I'm preparing food for charity unless you can actually do that. I knew Edward was a drunkard so I scourged a bottle of wine from my dad's secret stash which wasn't really hard to find, he'll probably dismiss the missing wine and would think my drunkard sister drank it, oh well its not like an "innocent" child took it. I then placed empty glasses and poured the wine in a glass and set the remaining wine to the tray, making sure no one like brother sees it.

Having a hard time carrying all this contents upstairs, making sure that nothing would fall or spill. As I passed my brother's room, his door was half open as always, since my dad always demanded him to do it so his room can have "more air" I actually agreed with them, he's room is forever stank with his sweat from hours of exercising in his room until he just sprayed a damn lot of perfume in there which I swear isn't good for my poor nose

"Hey what the hell do you have there? You look like you're gonna feed a group of hobos" my brother said, popping his head in the entrance of his room, "_Well technically I probably am feeding a group of hobos" _I thought, he suddenly sniffed the air, "And why do I smell cinamon?" He asked, the tea was place away from his view.

Not waiting for any replies he asked again, "Why do you have a lot of food with you?" He suddenly snatched one sandwitch and took a big bite off of it, I glared at him, not daring to argue.

"I just have a high... metabolism" I said unsurely, before he can ask more I went straight to my room, hearing faint angry voices I almost stumbled in my hurry to escape my brother's unwanted curiosity. All of the men suddenly stopped talking and looked at me like I grew a second head which I was sure I only had one, I glared at them, not really in the mood, "sit down!" I almost yelled.

Ezio and Haytham looked confused, "Where?" Ezio asked. If I could have a scary background like in anime shows I would sure as hell have one right now, "On the floor!" I half-yelled matter-of-factly. I already knew that these two was half spoiled.

After they all finally sat on the floor I placed the tray of foods on the floor which I saw Connor staring almost hungrily at. I sat cross-legged on the floor, making sure that the hesitant men ate first. Edward of course wasn't hesitant when he saw the wine bottle and the glass half-filled with wine.

The rest except Altaïr thanked me and proceed to eat. A shame, really. My favorite character was Altaïr but sitting crosse-legged with my arms crossed I started to contemplate a plan to bring these men back to their world/s.

* * *

How do you guys like it so far eh? I ain't gonna repeat why I have mispellings!

-V


	4. Chapter 4: A clue?

A/N: I am officially obssesed in writing! I could be updating three times in one day but then I don't know...

* * *

**Chapter 4: A clue?**

**4**

After erasing all the evidence cleaning all the dishes, finding a room for the men to sleep was hard and certainly no roomates or boys allowed. That was **my **rule, I'd rather keep to myself thank you very much. Finally I decided that they'll have to sleep in the "guest room" in which I call it since that room was used only when my relatives or the rest of my "big family" comes to stay a few days, me and the rest of my people in my country actually includes the 3rd generation of our family's family. And don't get me started on how maby aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, relatives etc we have so you can say we aare really "family oriented" however I myself am not. Hell, I hardly remember all of their names let alone remember they're facial features.

"Sorry if you guys are kinda cramped up in there but if any of my family sees you, well...I don't even want to know" I told them and gave them a sarcastic smile. The men didn't seem to be amused.

"On the side note, we can talk about this if we have time tomorrow, you see, I still have school to attend" I told them, already cutting to the chase so they won't ask why.

"School?" Altaïr asked,

_Oh yeah, education must be only for men back in his day unless you count weaving and cooking an education_

**_No, cooking AND weaving was an education - for women only I guess_**

_Oh yeah, sorry_

"Hello? Bambi- I mean Jane, are you alright?" Ezio asked with his hand waving in front of my face. I blinked. "Pardon?" I asked. They all looked at me, Altaïr just shook his head and mumbled, "never you mind"

"Sorry, I'm just gonna go now and don't make too much noise. Bye..." I trailed off and hurriedly closed the door. I face-palmed myelf. _ Ugh, I'm talking to myself again._

_At least you didn't reply out loud like Deadpool_

**_Whatever,_**I replied back to myself. I wasn't crazy but I always end up talking to myself - in my mind. I knew it was due to the fact that I was a loner, unsocial etc would you believe me if I say I haven't load my phone for months and the only contact number I have is my mom? I only use my phone mainly for the internet. The only gadget I can use at home since my brother hogs all the gadgets to himself. Last time I told my classmate that my only contact was my mother, he laughed. Can't blame the kid. He does have a weird sense of humor or maybe he thinks I'm joking?

* * *

I woke up at 1:00 AM after I found it out from my phone, it was expected. I swear my body clock is screwed or something. Body clocks makes you wake up a little early than intended but I swear that waking up at 1:00 AM is just screwed, before it was 3:00 AM but usually at 1:00 AM I would caught my drunkard of a sister going back home, late.

I was about to close my eyes again, if I would open my eyes longer than a few seconds my insomnia would kick in and I won't be able to sleep back again. I heard a soft thump outside. I opened my eyes again, quickly refreshing my memory that the AC characters are here, I slowly reached for my cutter, which was always beside me, hidden from the side of my bed and the wall. I was still a little doubtious if yeseterday's surprise was real.

I silently rose from my bed *clink* I summoned my cutter's blade slowly, waiting every few seconds to unveil my cutter's blade *clink* the blade almost appearing, _someday I should really have a cutter that runs up and down smoothly _ *clink* the blade now appears. I slowly aand quietly went to my door, I carefully opened my door. Cringing every time it makes a slight noise _maybe I should oil this door's hinges or something, then again I don't know what kind of oil and we might not have that kind of oil, _

Shifting my attention back at the matters at hhand, I focused my ears and eyes from the darkness. When I neared the staircase, saw that the window from the center of the stairs was open, a slight breeze made the curtains flow slightly.

Suddenly someone or sonething grabbed me and cupped my mouth, out of a surprised reaction, I jabbed the person's arm. A man's scream can be heard, I suddenly knew it was Ezio.

**_OMG I stabbed him. What to do!?_**

_Cover his mouth before he screams, full on! _ , my conscious told me or at least I called it my "conscious."

I immediatley covered Ezio's mouth which wasn't hard to find because of the outline of his whole body in the darkness, fortunatley my parents and sister and brother where heavy sleepers unless my brother is still awake and still playing his computer games, unfortunately the rest of the gang heard him.

I mentally face-palmed.

**_OMG I forgot to give them modern clothes and not only that, they haven't introduce themselves, I'm such a horrible host_**

Altaïr, Connor and Haytham quickly got out of their room, making few sounds as possible.

"What the hell happend here?" Altaïr asked - no demanded in a harsh low voice.

"You guys should really wear modern clothing unless you wanna look like that which is... very eye-catching" I told them, not even caring to reply to Altaïr. Ezio looked at me like I had grown a tail which I fully know, I dont.

"YOU CARE FOR OUR CLOTHING THAN MY CURRENT HEALTH?" Ezio half shouted. I quickly pointed my cutter at his neck.

"Listen _home-boy, _I ain't gonna get caught with **five men **looking like they got straight from an old-video-game-era" I told him in my low angry voice. "I would prefer if you put down that blade, Jane" Haytham told me behind my back. I swear I have mood swings too. I lowered my cutter. "Ezio, don't creep out of the house without my consent or you'll find this blade on your left eye when you're sleeping" I told him honestly.

Connor inspected Ezio's wound and before he can say anything, "We can stitch that later" I told them, losing my interest. I went back to my room, mutering an apology as I went.

**_Ugh, great now I can't sleep. Damn insomnia_**

_Do you even know what a home-boy means?_

**_Nope_**

* * *

After I sneaked in my parents' room who where still sleeping, I stole got some clothes from my father which I was sure he doesn't use anymore and got back to give it to the five men. They weren't amused though. They seem to love their old era clothing. Can't blame them. They look awesome in it.

"Jane" a voice called out to me, turns out it was Haytham. I turned around, my school's skirt fluttered slightly, "What?" I asked.

"How did you know Ezio's name and what's a video game?" He asked.

"All of you aren't real. You where created based on a historical fictional "game", the Assassin's Creed series." I answered bluntly. I caught all their attention now. And to give my point, I pointed on each of them as I recount their names, "Altaïr I'bn La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Conn-" I suddenly stopped. It would be akward if Edward find out that Connor was a Kenway so I just said, "Rhatonnke:ton" which I was sure was pronounced as "Ratonhaketon" and then I pointed at the two remaining men, "Haytham Kenway and Edward Kenway" I finnished.

**_Okay, I'm not sure about pronouncing Connor's name which last time I checked his name had double "n" and no letter "a"..?_**

_Who cares, at least its close to it._

"Anyways I'm going to school. Dont make or do anything weird while I'm out and Ezio, let Connor stitch your wound" and with that I left.

* * *

School was boring, as always. I can't really say that I'm passing my subjects though, I was daydreaming when suddenly at the corner of my eyes I saw - or at least I knew it was a person, the body figure of Connor outside the school window, our class was on the second floor so I can clearly see him dashing from tree to tree.

I waited what seemed like hours of boring hell that the school bell finally rang, dismissal time. I quickly bolted out the door and down the stairs. I quickly spotted the duo near a bench and a tree.

"What the hell? Didn't I tell you not to do anything weird? And how'd you get in the school grounds!?" I practically yelled at them. You needed a school I.D or a school permit, there's a metal detector on the way, walls and metal fences around the school grounds and there was no way they can enter without a guard seeing their sneaky activity unless they where far from the entrance gates. "Relax, Jane. Visiting you isn't "weird" and going in here wasn't that hard" Edward replied mischeivously.

"I was scouting the area and I found this paper stuck to a tree with a red rope" Connor said, holding up a piece of paper. I took it and mumbled a "thanks" and as a book-worm, I quickly read it:

_Dear Jane and the rest of your "friends",_

_ I know you'll need some help and we know of your sudden demise. So I'm here to help you, but hurry. I'm not the only one who has "eyes" on you. The only way for you to get you're "friends" back to their "world" you need to find a piece of the apple of eden, just like the one you first saw it. It was not intended for you to find it but what is done is done. The first clue: You're "friend."_

_-xxx_

The letter ended. _Oh gee, a "friend" . That's a great clue the xxx gave me iits really helpful" _I thought sarcasicaly.

"What friend is the letter saying?" Connor asked. I quickly crumbled the paper, teared it little by little and threw it in a rescyled bin.

"You have no idea" I replied

* * *

Eh, I don't own Deadpool (obviously) and I'm gonna make this like the 39 clues (if you dont know it, I highly recommend you the book) and no I don't own the 39 clues either. AC disclaimer is already in the summary. I'm getting bored. I'm getting worried if I'm making this story a little fast, do review, thanks

-V


	5. Chapter 5: Grace or Sherla?

A/N: Hey guys, I do think I am making this story kinda fast which I found out is because of the lack of details and all. I do hate stories that are too fast so I'm gonna make this chapter better (if I don't have mispellings) I think you guys already know that bold-itallics is Jane talking while itallics is her "conscious"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Grace or Sherla?**

**5**

I was in my room contemplating something. The rest of the gang where in the guest room. I had my finnished assignment on my lap with my pen in my hand, twirling it while I was tthinking.

**_Hmm.. Friends? Let's see if I have friends - oh wait I don't have any_**

_Saying that, sounds impossible_

**_Friends just come and go unless you mean "friends " _**_with_**_ (") in it which I do have a lot of "friends"_**

_Well that sounds logical_

* * *

Me and the rest of the gang where eating, or what's left of it. My brother ate most of it and I hope my mom and dad already ate so they won't look for food in the house. I was pretty sure my brother was sleeping from the possibility that he played his games in the middle of the night again so it was safe for the men to eat in the living room.

Suddenly the door opened and my sister came in, stumbling along the way, "Hey Jane! Whose these men?" she shouted, really.

The men looked at each other then at me, unsurely. I stood up and pushed her towards the stairs, "Go to sleep, you're drunk". After a few more urges and forcing her to her room, she finally gave in and immediatley slept without changing to her pajamas. Luckily she'll think that having **five men **with her ssister at the center in the living room was just her alchohol getting into her.

"I didn't know you're older sister is a drunkard" Edward said as I came back down the stairs, I said nothing.

* * *

A few days ago. I tried "educating" these men on how to use the bathroom and shower. I swear our shampoo and conditioner won't last long and even demonstrating them with my clothes on and hair wet with a bit of shampoo, luckily these _gentlemen _aren't as stupid as what the fanfictions I've read when they tried to educate them on bathrooms and showers.

School was almost over and summer would take over soon, I knew that the first clue was somewhere from my peer of friends.

**_If my "friend" knows the clue and possibly me then he / she, which I pretty much sure is a girl would be telling me if she knows about the clue_**

_Unless, that "friend" of yours doesn't know about the next clue but _**_has _**_the clue_

**_Now that's gonna be a bit of a challenge_**

_Just observe your list of "friends" for "unusual behaviour" then that must be the one who has the clue_

**_But dude, how will they do anything "unusual" when that person itself doesn't even know that they have the clue?_**

_Ask everyone if they met or saw a "strange" person who went near or talked to them?_

**_No way in hell am I asking people if they saw a "strange" person who talked or went near them_**

_Then what are you gonna do?_

"Jane? Hello, earth to Jane?" Edward's hand was waving in air, right in front of me. "What?" I snapped angrily. "You've been staring at nothing for a long time, a lot lately and its weird that you're not even blinking at least once" Edward said, a little creeped out.

Without saying anything I dumped my dishes on the sink, not even caring to wash them and proceeded tp go upstairs to my room, ignoring the stares the men gave me on the way.

**_Let's just see, time will tell_**

* * *

I was scanning my class, eyes intentive and focused at everything I swept my eyes at like an eagle.

_Like a cute monkey eating eagle_

**_Shut up, way to ruin the moment_**

_You mean you're "observing" moment?_

**_No, the moment where I was completely focused and cautious_**

_Yeah right_

**_Shut up and go back, crawling from where you come from_**

_You mean you're head?_

**_Shut up_**

_You're talking to yourself again_

Focusing my head and closing my eyes, I repressed the urge to talk back and go back to observing people. I focused on my ears and closing my eyes again to focus more on my ears, somehow it always help.

_In a way_

Ignoring the comment, I bent my head down and an arm to my side like I was supporting my head. Anyone who sees me would think I'm sleeping and classes haven't started yet so I'll be fine. On the other hand, I let Altaïr, Ezio, Connor, Edward and Haytham to roam or do what they want in the school grounds so long as they won't get caught. I don't even want to know how they went in without notice.

"Hey, have you guys checked out the Assassin's Creed Unity trailer?" I heard someone say as I kept focusing.

"Oh my gosh, Grace you have a nice jacket there"

"Yeah? What about the "Rouge" trailer?"

"But why does it say, "Your "friend" Sherla?"

**_Bingo._**I suddenly snapped my head towards a group of girls which I was sure, was the one who talked about a jacket that says "Your 'friend' " in it.

_Well that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?_...

_Oh sh-t I think she's a mary-sue_

**_Who? that girl named Grace?_**

_I thought her name was Sherla?_

Mentally face palming my self I shooed away the stupid comment and started to formulate a plan.

**_Okay, from what I know -_**

_- Or remembered_

**_Her name is Grace -_**

_-Or Sherla_

**_She always hang out with the "jocks" -_**

**_- _**_For a mary-sue_

**_And like the rest of the dramatic "jocks" -_**

_I sense you already know what to do. Well, technically I'm in your head so of course I know_

**_I have a plan_**

_Bingo!_

I stood up from my chair and went walking straight to the group.

_Hey, I know you have a plan but care to share?_

**_I'm gonna befriend her_**

* * *

Short I know! But I'm gonna have to think what's the next clue! Thanka for reviewing and all

-V


	6. Chapter 6: Oh God

A/N: You guys are lucky that I keep updating in a single day so this chapter was actually written yesterday (half of it) due to the fact that bored + obssesed with writting = lucky readers and more updates. Oh yeah, I'm using a CP now so this might be longer ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 6: Oh God**

**6**

I walked towards the group and they didn't even give any sign to acknowledge my presence or to know that they saw me. It was always like that with other people too, most of the time.

"Hi Grace" I suddenly pipped up. The two girls slightly jumped and had their hands to their heart. "Goodness! Don't creep us up like that" Grace said, her perfectly braided hair swinging from her side.

"Um, excuse me, but do we know you?" the girl who was talking to Grace a while said, without even bothering to hide her rude tone.

I wanted to immediately switch to "sass mode" but I knew first impressions could ruin our "future (friend) relationship" so I just kept quiet, times like these, when someone gets angry I let them yell without answering they're questions, people are so angry that they keep jumping to another question or lecture while I keep my mouth shut until they finished up their lecture / argument. Talking back would just further the argument.

"Jess, its okay, she just probably wants to talk to me." Grace said, reassuringly. This person named "Jess" glared at me.

_Now that's what you call a bitch. Not the female-dog-kind of bitch_

I just started staring at anything so long as its not Jess' angry face. "Besides, I think you need to cool down" Grace said, urging her to go away so the two of us can talk privately.

"Alright fine Grace, I don't really want to argue with you but if this girl - she pointed her long finger at me which I imagined that it was an awefully sharp claw -" ever hurts or argues with you, call me" then she made a "phone" sign near her ear when she mentioned the last part. With a last glaring look at me, she left to go outside.

_Wow, talk about an_ _over-protective friend or maybe she' spoiling her or maybe she has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder or OCD -_ _wait does OCD even counts as being obsess with a -_

**_- Shut up_**

I focused my attention back to Grace. "So umm..." I started to trail away, wanting to start a conversation.

**_F-ck my social awkwardness  
_**

_Nah, its just social awareness_

**_Not sure if you're being sarcastic or being somewhat truthful_**

"Hey lets hang out together!" Grace's loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked at her "Wha- I mean for real?" I asked unsure at the sudden trust of the girl to me. "Yup!" she screamed out loud even though we where near to each other, her loudness made me cringe but people like her can get information off of them easily without having to give out much efforts. Aah naivety...

* * *

It was a few days now, nah it was actually just a few hours and already, it feels like days - if not, eternity for Jane and in that few hours, Jane can already describe Grace's personality already.

If Jane can tell you it would be -

-Talkative

-Completely Mary-sue (much to Jane's "conscious' dismay")

-Checks on her phone like, ever 3 mins. to tell the world about what she or her or whatever of her interest she would share to her social sites / blog

-Her voice sounds like a kid - an innocent kid. To Jane it sounds annoying

Jane's list can go on but it was enough for her to commit _sepuku _(japanese something... I won't tell you 'cause its kinda gross but for short its some kind of suicide for ninjas who failed their mission or disgraced / dishonored his master, he stabs himself with his katana and someone will behead him with a katana in the process - oops I just told you the whole definition *snickers* and no I'm not Japanese, Chines or Korean. I did read different traditions, religions etc) or its enough for Jane to jump off a building or stab herself with a knife - if there's any, pretty much anything just to silence her ever-growing dismay.

"Hey Jane? Are you okay? Grace's voice snapped out of her delirious thoughts, "How are you feeling?" Grace asked again without waiting for an answer. Then suddenly she changed the subject without waiting for my answer, again, "Don't you feel excited with summer coming?" she asked.

"I'm bursting with joy" I said, putting as much sarcasm in my voice as much as I can. She smiled, "Good! 'Cause after this, we're going shopping!"

_Oh God... _**_kill me - please_**

_You're pleading is non-existent_

**_Shut up_**

* * *

Hey guysssss. No, its not my keyboards, I'm definitley dragging the letter "s" and I didn't wanna give you guys the definition of "sepuku" or was it "sepoku"? Anyways, its 'cause I might forget to type the definition in the end so I just put it there anyways.

-V


	7. Chapter 7: A little talk with Haytham

A/N: I almost started typing away without an author's note and that would be suspicious. Anyways here's long chapter which I hope it's long enough

* * *

**Chapter 7: A little talk with Haytham**

**7**

Jane explained all the things and her plan to the gang, much to they're dismay, they where men of action so it's only normal for them to go anywhere and fight.

_- like rats, they're like rats who can't stay in one place_

Jane lost all her care for the world and for herself so she let's the men run on rooftops, climb on buildings etc besides, the police here weren't **that **strict so long as they won't look like they're comitting suicide or looking suspicious or they might be suspected as theives running on everyone's rooftops, even _parkour _was like an alien word for the inhabitants in this country.

Grace was flipping from clothing to clothing, pkacing them near her every now and then, sometimes she wonders if this girl was some kind of fashion expert, maybe she should try having a job in the fashion indusrty.

A familiar clothing flashed on the side of her vision, she turned to see no one, she however, wasn't scared. It was to be expected after all she knew that it must be one o the gang. Jane turned back her attention to Grace.

Every clothing that Jane was interested, it was dismissed by Grace like that _Von Dutch _dress that was like a soldier dressin her eyes, not the one with military designs but it was grayish black but to Grace she said it looks like its a "clothing, like those things they wear for a race car." But to anything else that Jane wants, Grace would say, "The clothes you choose are always boyish, dark, too simple etc"

Jane's mood was getting worse. Everything she wants was dismissed by a person who mostly choose "too revealing clothes", kinky, too bright (which Jane thought that her eyes where gonna burn) cute clothes (especially pink), shorts (you probably already know that Jane doesn't like showing too much skin, God forbid her from looking like a harlot) and other "trendy" clothes which Jane was so sure won't suit her. All this things doesn't seem to make her look good so she sarcastically said a simple "no."

"All the things I recommend for you, you always decline! How can you have a boyfriend!?" She literally screamed out in frustration, the few people in the store and the girl at the cashier looked at them from the sudden noise but quickly looked away when Jane gave them her signature glare that always make people scared. She had a lot of signature looks but most of them where to scare people away like having a scary-creepy glare-stare. She was tired at people for looking at her that when strangers look at her, she won't look away shyly but glare at them, besides don't they know its bad to look? Especially staring?

This glare really screamed out "What are you looking at!?" and "Go away!". Grace didn't saw her glare, of course. "How are you gonna have a boyfriend?" Grace asked again, probably too annoyed at my quiet and silent demeanor like mocking me for not having a boyfriend wasn't a big deal for Jane, technically it wasn't for Jane's ego. Sapping back her attention to Grace, "I'm not really interested in men" I said truthfully and dully, in fact I wanted boys _as frends _and play action, gore games or whatnot or even play multiplayer with them even though she knows she'll diie instantly when it comes to _boys _like the old times but that all became a dream when her brother hogs up and claim every gadget his interested as his.

Grace stared at her in horror

**_Yes, stare at me like I killed 5 people,_ **she thought sarcasically.

"You wanna be a nun!?" Grace shrilly voice rung through her ears. Jane wanted to commit _sepuku _with anything aside from a katana since it was non-existent in her area or smack her head so hard on the wall right next to her from the disgrace that is right in front of her. Instead, she rub her temples and the angry surge in her was letting loose.

"I can not believe you are so _desperate _no actually I DO believe you're desperate. Don't act like its the end of the word! And it doesn't mean I want to be, like single for life doesn't mean I want to be a nun! I mean seriously? I just told you that I'm not interested in men and then I'm suddenly a nun!? Forever single **bitch**! It's my life so if you care formine then **deal with it**!" I yelled right in front of her face.

Her eyes suddenly looked watery or in other words, tear-eyed.

_Lol dude, I think you just made her cry or about to. You already know that people like her gets teary easily_

Swallowing another wave of frustation that has started to form in her stomach, Jane inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, forcing to make her expression more soft and caring and forcing her voice to be softer and a bit faster,"OMG Grace I'm sorry, I didntean to hurt your feelings! I was grtting a bit defensive, is all" I said trying to sound convincing.

Grace looked up, "Really?" she asked meekly.

I nodded, "Really-really" I said, talking like the individuals who talk like they're in a hurry or gossip.

* * *

I was walking in the mall with Grace, going to another clothing store, most of the things we where carrying was for Grace. After more bickering about outfits that Jane didn't like and another teary-eyed moment, Jane was thinking of what to buy maybe something that's not outfits after all, this was Grace's treat and she doesn't like wasting that away.

To tell you the truth, Jane would feel bad in the end for requesting something that might be too expensive to buy even if its from a willing person, "Okay, maybe I'm not here for outfits" she said, Grace gave her a sad slash dissapointted look. "BUT" I said quickly and this she gave me curious slash lightened look. "I am interested in make-up - " I said unsurely but I was cut off by Grace who quickly yanked me off to another route where the make-up shops are.

She didn't wanna look to put too much make-up at her young age. Ever wondered why many people think that Asians looks young at their age but Americans slash Europeans looks old at a young age? (Yes, I'm Asian and I have heard of this discussion online before soo I'll put it here) here's a why: Asians (not trying to be a racist) looks young at their age 'cause they only use LIGHT make-up. As in, only a few (pshh, schools here hardly lets you wear make-up anyway) and when you're still young, lessen the use of make-up or you'll look old soon.

Back to story: Jane doesn't really wear make-up for trendy stuff neither is she here to dress to impress. In all honesty she only wears make-up as in BB cream and a pencil eyeliner then face powder. Like a goth or emo but I soon stopped because of the constant teasing, after all, who would like a goth / emo?

Nonetheless she was interested in DARK colored make-up but worries for her face 'cause not all make-ups have good effects so she only wears make-up for occassions. She tried reasoning about her obssession with dark colors to Grace but after a few more bickerings again, Jane made a deal with Grace, she can buy the light colored make-ups for her IF she includes the dark colored ones, it doesn't take long for Grace to agree so she ends up having a whole set of make-up and a few more make-ups that Jane's knowledge in make-overs even existed.

Has she even mentioned that light colors plus frilly dresses makes her look like an adult in child's clothing? Another reason why she considered dark, simple or "boyish" clothing, which she secretly have a lot of those hidden deep within her closet. Expressing her likes for dark colors was the first time she opened up to a person she met just two days ago.

Jane and Grace where eating in a restaurant that Grace said that, "I have been here a lot of times before" which makes her mentally shudder. She knew that visiting a place many times would mean that a stranger (who most likely works in the place) would get to know you and eventually become "friends" which is brings unwanted attention, apparently this seemed to happen already as the waiter there smiled at Grace like he knew she'll go here, "The usual?" the waiter asked at Grace.

"Yes please - for two" Grace said giving the man charmed smile. Jane doesn't even want to know if she was flirting with each other through their expression slash body language or if this will soon grow into a "love relationship."

Jane suddenly saw Haytham (with new modern outfit that suited the gentleman, thank God) gazing at a beautiful of _clearly fake _flowers a few distances away from where they're at.

I wanted to face-palm

_**I **_**_almost forgot that they are... well more like stalking slash following me and wtf!? Why is Haytham looking at a clearly fake display of flowers!? If he's trying to act like the common crowd, its not working!_**

When the food finally came - which this "usual" is actually a slice of pepporoni pizza and lazangna and after eating it all quickly, much to Grace's surprise who wasn't even half-way through her lazangna. "I'm gonna.. go to the batgroom" I said a little hurriedly without giving Grace a time to question where I was going as I stood up from the chair. Grace only nodded and "Hmhm" at me aince her mouth was full.

As I came walking closer to Haytham, who was still there, gazing at another display of trees (author sweatdrops at the thought) I stopped walking beside Haytham and without Haytham looking at me, "I heard yelling at a previous store before, Jane. What happened?" and with that he turned to stare at me straight in the eye.

I quickly averted my eyes, uneasy when someone stare straight at me like it was my fault for making a certain trouble. I liked Haytham like this aside from the grumpy Altaïr 'cause Haytham clearly radiates a leader aura with a look like he can spot any lie. I was staring at the same display that Haytham was staring a while ago. I was silent, I thought that he was like the other people, when angry they ask you questions then lectures and end up dismissing you without answering their questions but I was wrong.

"Jane" Haytham's voice sounded commanding like he wanted an answer _now. _I resisted the urge to gulp. "I was mad, that is all" I said simply, still not staring at Haytham._  
_

"And why is that?" Haytham asked again, a little curiosity in his voice.

**_Damn_**

"My _friend, _Grace said something that made me... defensive" I said, slightly emphasizing "friend" and begrudgingly accepted that I WAS defensive.

Haytham gave me one last look with curiosity in his eyes but didn't press on and looked back at the same display I was still staring at when a familiar voice made my body freeze more like ice, more than just standing on the same spot.

"Jane, whose this?"

* * *

So sorry for mispellings! My keyboards are slightly lagging and I'm a fast typer so most of the time I don't look at the screen if I'm typing. Anyways thanks for reviewing! Sorry guys if my talk about make-up made you feel out of place - I mean I don't want this story screaming "GIRLS ONLY" Hell no! Boys, you're more than welcome for this story! That dream about gaming (and snacks and drinks on the table) with boys is so MY REAL DREAM OOOH! I'm still getting used to DOTA 2 (and jumping for joy for tge new AC series!) since I dont like online games 'cause it lags and Its rare for me to play that these days anyways! :

To **IcedFireFrenzy: **I said that i was quitting? (Or did I?)

Who said I was quitting?

This author is more alive!

To **Samber commandet: **I like you're username! I love acting like a soldier / commander to! Sir yes sir! xD ok that part came out random.

There's a long holiday in my school (both school and country kind of holiday) and that means more update! I'm already making a rule to myself to always update EVERY DAY / NIGHT if not, I'll make it up by making long chapters. Okay this A/N note is getting long soo... BYE-BYE +You're positive reviews are like an instant hapiness to me so forgive me if I sound imature.

-V

PS: psst. If you guys / boys / girls who play action games have any updates for a rescent or upcoming cool action games (war games, sci-fi, anything really) tell me, I'm not updated anymore! Tnx in advance


	8. Chapter 8: Her non-existent admirer

A/N: lol its okay man, I change my profile words thingy 'cause I don't really bother changing things. Anyways our school fiesta was fun! I hanged out with the boys and there was an xBox there and one of the guys payed for it if we play and guess what? We played Mortal Kombat something, me being me, I didn't know the controls since I never played xBox and one guy who was assisting the "booth" keeps saying "but she's a girl!" over and over and when he keeps saying that I end up winning the first round and all the guys "OOOH" at me and cheered and then I didn't know that the people around me where getting thicker, Idk what character my rival chose and I forgot thse name of the character I chose but he seemed to be a favorite of one guy / leader in the group and my character looks like he's wearing yellow (armor?) and they said, "choose the one in yellow, the guy who's a robot(?) but has no cock" (sweatdrops) I won the first round, on the second round I didnt know what I did but I flew my character's rival but lost, lost round three and four and that's when our time was up. Oh well that was fun!

This author's note is getting too long! On with my badassed story (Oh it will get all action soon!) This author is so happy for playing with the boys, finally! I mean... nevermind xD

* * *

**Chapter 8: Her non-existent admirer**

**8**

Haytham turned coolly at Grace. I turned also, putting on my poker face but slightly smilling at Grace, "So you must be Grace" Haytham said, being formal again. He suddenly held out his hand for Grace. Grace blinked before she got the idea that its a "handshake" and finally shaking Haytham's hand awkardly.

Jane, panicking in the inside finally spoke, "Ah, Grace this is my.. _uncle, _Haytham Ken-" Jane guestered her hands to Haytham but stopped mid-way. No way is Jane explaining why they're last names are different and Haytham looked old enough to be someones "uncle" well, Uncles, aunt etc doesnt have to look THAT old to be an uncle, aunt etc. Hell Jane doesnt even have any knowledge what a relative's relative is called, a niece? A cousin? Anyways she just let the words hang in the air and Grace doesnt seem to mind.

Haytham shot her a look and Jane just gave him an apologetic look and a shrug. "Omi-gosh Jane, you didn't tell me that you're uncle was here!" Grace said in a hight-pitched voice. Haytham showed a visible slight cringe at her voice.

Jane wanted to get this over with. "So Grace, that jacket you used, did someone told you something, _anyone?_" I asked, mmy voice sounded desperate on my last word. Haytham shot her another look at the sign of weakness in my voice.

Grace didn't even gave a second thought about it and quickly blurted out in a second, "Oh _that _I don't know why everyone seems to like it, I mean its so simple! Anyways, I first got the letter from my doorstep in a present box with a letter attached to it" Jane wanted to shake Grace's shoulder so hard that her head would go back and forth from the desperation.

**_COME ON,COME ON! Continue!_**

Haytham looked calm like always but Jane knew he would erupt in glee from finding an information after so long. Grace put a finger on her cheek as if in thought. "Well the letter was so blunt! It says: "Library, a book enclosed in secrets" and that's it! I mean can you believe that? I sometimes wonder if the messanger gave the present to the wrong person and I didn't know what the letter means" Grace finnished in her talkative manner.

"Did the sender wrote down his name?" I asked in a serious tone, sensing the drastic changes in the air, Haytham looked at me with a slight frown.

**_Geeze, I should really stop making Haytham frown because of me_**

"Well, I don't know but the sender only wrote 'xxx' or something, seriously Jane, why waste your time on my silly present?" Grace asked in slight suspicion.

**_Damn_**

_It's the same sender from before!_

"Nothing, I mean maybe the sender was an admirer!" I said forcing a cheeky tone in my voice. Grace suddenly looked dreamy, "You think so?" she asked, her eyes looking like she's dreaming of her fantasy admirer.

_- Yeah, her non-existent admirer_

Jane was feeling like she would be vomitting but she knows that she can only do that if her stomach has problems, Jane wasn't the kind of girl to barf at anything she likes or dislikes easily.

"Anyways!" Jane said, raising her voice a bit louder to catch Grace's attention, Grace snapped from her fantasy and looked back at Jane, "Me and my _uncle _would be leaving now" I said and quickly added a "Bye!" at Grace who I didnt give a chance to talk. I quickly grabbed Haytham's arm and quickly walk faster trying to get away from Grace's field of vision.

After making sure that the coast is clear, Haytham's voiced snapped her out of her paranoid mind, "I would prefer if you release your hold off of my arm now, Jane." Jane quickly released her hand from Haytham and quickly turned around so Haytham won't see her face gave off a sign of "blushing."

"Sorry" Jane muttered.

"That is quiet alright, Jane" Haytham said casually.

"So.. where are the others?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're here" Connor's voice rung in her ears, Jane quickly turned around, ready to jab her elbow at the man's voice but quickly dropped her stance when she sees the familiar looks around her. Heck, she didn't even know or hear them coming.

_And you call yourself a better person to defend herself?_

**_Shut up. You didn't warn me either_**

_Even if I did, it would be too late_

**_You always do_**

"We know what the first clue says" Haytham told the gang, seeing as though that Jane was glaring at the air without blinking again. Haytham's voice snapped her out of her mental argument and looked at the group.

"What is it about?" Ezio asked.

"Well it says, 'Library, a book enclosed in secrets" and that's it" Jane said, finnishing what she knows. Altaïr nodded as if in understanding like the information was enough to make sense for him but the others are not.

"Well Jane, you know this place better than us so maybe you know where this 'library' is" Connor said, not missing out the kind and careful tone in his words.

"Well that's the problem, we don't have public libraries and there's probably one museoum somewhere in this country in existence..." Jane trailed off, the others gave her a confused look like what the hell is a "museoum" but didn't question about it since Jane looked like she's still thinking except for a certain grumpy man.

"What are you talking about? Speak sense, _girl_"Altaïr asked in frustration

"You will know the answer once you no longer need it" Jane said, quoting Al Mualim. Altaïr gave a look of surprise but quickly turned stoic, "How - " he quickly stopped, possibly thinking that what Jane said was just a coincident.

Jane quickly did not mind it, "I think I have an idea but... I'm not sure but it's still worth a try checking it..."

* * *

Well another cliff-hanger xD

I should really stop doing that. Anyways if any of you wonders about Jane "talking to herself" is not inspired by Deadpool. I myself "talk" to myself mentally but not obviously and I'm putting half of my caraterisic to Jane, my OC. She is my 1st OC in fanfiction. Thanks again guys, stay tuned and stay badass (not in a bad way)

-V


	9. Chapter 9: Please

A/N: Oh hey **Sambere Commander **I'm sorry if it sounds like that. I was a little grumpy when I was making the previous chapter/s so that usually affects my story - most of the time 'cause you know... parents and classmates and all... *ahem* let's not make this awkward xD

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Please**

**9**

Another day - in school. Which was boring and aweful as always, Jane still have a few problems with homework / assignment like making a portfolio of some kind to make up for L.E and a damn brouche for C.L.E - which the last time she made was actually wrong. I don't think she can meet with the demands of her subjects let alone fail.

"Hey! Jane! Eyeliner!" a bully shouted out loud across the classroom, only a little payed attention to them, after all, the classroom was noisy and the teacher hasn't come yet.

The bully made a hand gesture to his eye like he was imagining an immaginery eyeliner in his hand. Unfortuantely for Jane, she ended up in a classroom full of hyper active boys, wherein the girls are kinda... silent most of the time which Jane swear that half the gang of the bullies was her classmates for the rest of her school year and it was still 2nd Quarter! She would swear she failed 1st Quarter and the card grades weren't given yet since it was the begining of the 2nd Quarter (or for others, its called a "Semester") so the teachers where still preparing for their next topics.

_Ignore them_

This "eyeliner" motivation / bullying happened ever since she wore eyeliner to school and the teacher and the prefect of discipline told her that only light make-up was allowed and it was too obvious for her make-up so she stopped putting them on - not like she's planning to ever again.

"The walking dead!" another bully who was a few meters away from her made a gesture of a zombie with arms forward and pretended to walk. Not only was she called "eyeliner" but sometimes it would be her face and "the walking dead, zombie, the undead," those kind of things and it was getting old but they won't seem to stop. Jane thought that her "too good" of a teacher was an idiot for not giving them a post or sanction - a way to punish a student, not pysically.

Seven sactions = one post

Three posts = suspension or kicked out of school.

The school had a history why its called a "post" and a "jug" (which is called a "sanction" most of the time) but maybe that story will be for another time.

"What are you looking at, pimple face?" another bully asked rudely. Jane's eyes where just wandering around and as for "pimple face" she didn't why prople would bully her, she was a teen after all it wasn't odd for teens to have acne and as far as she knows it was only a few.

_They're just over-exxagerating_

**_No fair, why are THEY so mean, I mean I don't see acne on they're faces!_**

_Geh, they must have not reach they're time or something, anyways let's not talk about it, its weird_

**_I agree_**

If Jane would count all the bullies in school, it would be... three or four, the others would join in or just luagh or do nothing at all.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" the same bully asked again, it wasn't Jane's fault whenever someone day dreams or think to themselves you always end up looking at prople and you don't even notice it.

Jane gripped hard on her desk at the annoyance. She wasn't the type of person to be patient especially to the bullies. Sometimes, the silent ones are the most violent. Jane was already imagining her own moves on how to beat these so-called "strong" boys especially one of the bullies who always cause trouble and even punched someone before.

**_Just let me get thwm! IF I do beat them then I'll mmake a man out of them!_**

_No! you know very well what happens! There are people who'll see you and report you then they'll call your parents and you know what other possibilities will happen and __you know it._

The boys started laughing, no one bothered to stand up for her.

**_Please_**

_Everything will be alright_

Tears where already forming in my eyes. She hated this, too much anger always made tears in her eyes.

The boys started to shift they're attention to themselves and started talking to each other like nothing happened.

**_Please. PLEASE!_**

_Everything will be alright_

**_Stop saying that!_**

_Everything will be alright_

If Jane would be by herself then she would start breaking down and cry. I never had cry and scream to myself before, she knew better not to get unwanted attention so all she ever did was cry silently and scream in her head. And that's what she did except she did not let the others show that she was crying, for a very long time no one ever noticed her cry, she hid it well.

* * *

It was dismissal time already. She looked around her surroundings, she remembered that she had a jacket in her bag so she wore it. Her jacket was black with little white flower designs on both sides. No one usually wear jackets in her school unless it was rraining, she swear that she was the only "emo" in school who wears hoodie any time she wants and that's what she did.

I re-adjusted my hood, I took a mental note to let my parents buy me a longer hoodie, the one's that actually hides her eyes or long enough to hide her forehead. She looked at her right and saw a glimpse of Grace in the crowd.

She quickly turned back around and quicken her pace. She was a fast-runner and taking long or fast pace never gets her tired except a little muscle ache the next day, it was also a "good" thing in her part. She doesn't have time to exercise so she let's her muscles get used to it so she can walk or stride faster.

"Woah Jane, why do you look like you're being hunted down?" Connor's voice rang out. She looked up and saw Connor on top of a tree branch. She made sure to give each of the gang a hoodie since they look murderous and uncertain with they're face exposed except for Haytham, he can walk around like a boss with her dad's unused formal clothings.

"I'm trying to hide from Grace, she's been sticking around me for the past few hours in this Hell" I said, giving a slight sarcastic remark at the end. It was true though, she was hiding from Grace and she was ssure as hell that she was running out of excuses I really? Has Grace ever know the word "ditching?" 'cause that was what she was doing, the past few hours.

Connor luaghed, Jane frowned at him, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to sound rude but that sounds funny" he replied.

"Psshh, If I where you, I would climb down the tree or the earth will for you" I said sarcastically, Connor looked at her confused but as he was about to understand what she said, the branch he was sitting on, broke and he fell. A few passersby looked at them from the comottion but went on they're way.

"Geez, are all these trees these days, really that weak?" Connor grumbled, rubbing his side from where the impact took him.

I turned around when I sensed the rest of the gang, Ezio looked at me and I looked back at him with a confused look, I was about to ask why when he asked me first.

"Jane, have you been crying?"

* * *

Ah, I'll never get tired of making cliff-hangers xD

Thanks again, stay tuned and sassy.

-V


	10. Chapter 10: Eyes Watching

A/N: Oh hey guys, I almost forgot that its quiet common for Jane bickering and teasing herself (lol) now I'm gonna make this chapter "good" on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Eyes Watching**

**10**

"What? No I didn't" I lied, acting dumb to Ezio's comment.

"Jane, I know a woman cry when I see one" Ezio frowned at me, persistent to be correct.

Jane gritted her teeth, looking angrily at the ground, "So you're telling me, that you made girls cry before?" I asked, changing the topic swiftly. I looked straight at Ezio's eyes who looked nervous. The rest of the gang didn't know what to say so they stayed silent.

When Ezio didn't reply I mentally rolled my eyes

_**I **_**_knew it, he is a player after all_**

_Why the fangirls love him, I will never know_

"Let's go" I said, turning around and started walking to the school grounds, the others trailing behind me.

"Where is this library exactly?" Edward asked.

"The school library" I said bluntly like saying it, was obvious. Edward gave me a confused look, "That's it? And we where wondering which library the message means" he said.

"How many libraries do you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"None" Edward replied and silence ensued.

"But first, we have to wait for the school to close" I said, abruptly stopping in my tracks, causing Connor to bump into me and I almost fell in the process. The others didn't ask why, but the little problem was, where are we gonna hide?"

* * *

"I think everyone's gone now, except the guards at the gates" Connor said, looking below. We where on the roof and judging by the darkness in the sky, it was somewhere at 5 PM.

We got down the roof with the help of Haytham since my body was not trained for climbing, rather I was good in speed.

On our way towarda the library, I suddenly stopped. "What now?" Altaïr asked, irritated then again he was silent those past few hours. I looked up to my right. "I forgot to say that there is a camera pointed to the eentrance of the library.

"A what?" Edward asked

"A camera. It is a kind of technology wherein other people can see you through the eyes of a camera. Another way to be caught ted-handed" I said in a monotone like I was a robot speaking in a dictionary to them.

Haytham frowned, "Is there another entrance where there are no "cameras" here?" Haythan asked.

"Yes there is but... it's always locked. Let's say it's the back door of the library. I started walking toward the "back door" making sure that the camera won't see me. The back door wasn't really on the outside, its just there near a printing area.

I stopped walking. The door was made out of glass. Well everything was in the library, glass windows and doors but not the expensive kind of door. Everyone was deep in thought if they're gonna break the glass but everyone knows that leaving an evidence, like broken glass everywhere was a no-no on my part.

So instead, I looked at my left, the library was big and in the darkness lighted by a few light bulbs here, there where two rooms inside. The others looked at me. "Do you intend to break that glass?" Connor asked.

Without replying I touched the window with my hand. I knew that the windows aren't really glass, a bit like plastic actually and slid it to the left. I wanted to laugh at the looks of surprise in they're face. I chuckled to myself softly.

***flashback***

My classmates where standing in this same place before. One of us touched the window and where surprised that the window was a sliding window and wasn't locked. Then we all realize that the sliding windows doesn't have a lock like every windows where.

My classmate slid it open and we all breathe in the familiar cold air of air conditioner, "This smell reminds me of the pre-school library!" one of us said happily, suddenly we quickly closed it when I spotted a teacher in the desk inside the library looking our way and pretended that we where hanging out near the windows.

***flashback ends***

I jump from the, now open window. The rest entered behind me afterwards. We entered in a room that looks like a kiddy themed meeting room, the familiar smell of the pre-school library scent lingered in the room. I turned around the corner where the door was and unlocked it.

On the other side was another room filled with book for teachers it seems, we entered the library, the black computers on the sides. "Just find anything _odd" _I said and scampered away from the group.

**_I've been in this library for a long time and I don't see anythind "odd" you know.._**

_Then enter those rooms we haven't been inside before_

I entered the room where teachers seems to be the only ones who can enter it. The room looked normal. There where old computers on the side and bookshelves filled with books.

_I got a feeling its in here_

**_Good for you, I can hardly see anything from the lack of lights_**

_Then turn the lights on, the guards won't see the light all the way over here_

**_Oh yeah, good point. I don't even know if those guys know how to turn on the light._**

I frowned as I search for the outlines of a switch.

**_Those assassins are lucky to have 'eagle vision' - well maybe except for Haytham_**

I snickered at the thought. I finally saw the outlines of the switch and turned it on. The lights engulfed me, blinding my eyes for a minute at the sudden light. The light illuminated where the men where, they looked my way confused.

I just waved at them dismisively and turned back around again.

* * *

**_Gah! I give up! I've been searching this room for what? An hour?_**

I was slightly worried that my brother would think I was still not back at home yet.

_Lol. Worried? Or maybe he'll just wonder_

**_Yeah.._**

I clenched my hand so hard that I feel pain going from my hand. My patience was dwindling.

**_Damn it! Where is that damn "book" when you need it!?_**

_I don't know with you but I think we're being watched._

Suddenly I can feel like there are eyes staring at me. I looked out and saw the men search through books like they didn't seem suspiscious. An outline of Ezio and Edward threw books away impatiently as if they where getting fed up with searching but continued to throw books when they see it wasn't "odd".

I resist the urge to look everywhere frantically. Instead I pretended to be busy and turning my hhead back slightly as if I was looking at a bookshelf interestingly at it when in truth I was scanning the are around me which I should have done when I emtered here. But there was no one out there and there was no cameras inside the library. Not even a shadow to be seen to indicate that someone is there, looking at me.

**_When did you found out that there where someone or something watching me?_**

_15 minutes ago_

**_And you didn't tell me?_**

_Hey, the mind is slow to process especially yours_

**_What the hell? Shut up man! Now's not the time to insult one another_**

_You mean yourself?_

I punched at a bookshelf frustratingly. I regretted it when pain shot through my knuckles, I was never been one for punching. Suddenly something slid down the bookshelf and plopped itself on my feet

* * *

HAHAHA another cliff-hanger! How'd you like them apples? xD

Yeah I know! Another short chapter. Well... Stay tuned and stay sassy!

-V

PS: Hey guys, documents have lives right? I know it would be deleted in 90 days. Does that means I have to keep editting so its "life" will prolong? Can't it just be permanently there in my docs manager, I mean without "life" and all?

That's two question now


	11. Chapter 11: Through the eyes

A/N: I love you guys! I removed the Authours Note before (for those who don't know. I put up a note that says that I have to stop the story and delete it 'cause of personal problems) but then I read your reviews and it made me smile, so I thought, **_Why stop there?_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Through the eyes of a "storm"**

**11**

A book plopped to my feet. I stared wide-eyed at it. I quickly removed my jacket and waved my hands to my face, petending that I was hot and "accidentally" drop it on top of the book. If anyone really was watching then I surely _hope _that, that _someone _didn't saw the book fall and just saw me "accidentally" drop my jacket.

_Or you're really just paranoid_

**_Lol you're the one who said I was being watched in the first place_**

_Stop saying "lol." We're not in a chatroom or something_

I picked up my jacket but in truth I was actually picking up both the jacket and the book with the help of my jacket, covering it.

I felt the leather bound book against the clothing of my jacket. I went near the entrance of the room and was about to yell out to the gang to get they're attention. I opened my mouth but suddenly I felt someone or someting grip me and clamped my nose and mouth with a cloth.

_Oh shit that's chloroflorm, or something like-_

Before I even heard my subconscious finnish her sentence, I fell into darkness.

* * *

***Mysterious person's POV***

The girl finally went limp in my arms, oddly enough, it took her a few more seconds to sleep. I quickly bent down and drag her away from the entrance, her grip on her jacket slipped from her grasp and an audible ***thump*** on the floor.

My eyes went slightly wide. I cursed myself mentally. I should have grab hold of her jacket first, it seems the book she took was in there. They should have known in the first place. It was a set-up. Or maybe they where too confident about they're enemies?

In my peripheral vision, the outlines of all the assassins and the traitorous old-era Templar, Haytham turned to they're direction.

I mentally cursed to myself. The plan was to capture and keep this girl hostage and force all these old-era-game-based fools to tell them what they know and _how_ they found out about the clues that _may _lead to the long lost "apple of eden" and to let them do they're bidding - or so he was told.

_"What was her name? Oh yes, Jane, Jane Lorette" _the spy thought or at least those where the informations given to him by his mysterious and unknown "superiors."

The spy can hear the footsteps of the assassins coming his way.

"Jane? Are you there? You've been awefully silent lately" Haytham's voice came out. They're footsteps coming nearer. A ***shink*** can be heard.

_Geez, tthey have they're hidden blades? I thought they where not carrying weapons? And what of Haytham? He must be carrying a dagger or two, _the spy thought to himself, contemplating which old-era weapons they might be carrying.

The spy gave out a soft sigh only he can hear

_Oh well, nevermind if this plan backfires, we have plan B for a reason_

And with that, he swiped out a device in his pocket and pressed the button, allerting his comrades that Plan B is to be ensued.

* * *

***Haytham's POV***

I was shuffling through books. As much as I liked reading book, looking for anything "odd" was frustrating. I didn't have any "eagle vision" as the assassins do so I relied to the light that the other room radiated, thanks to Jane.

I suddenly saw a shadow, a second shadow next to what I thought was Jane as her shadow was smaller and thinner than the other which was bulcky and taller like a man's.

I kept looking, suddenly Jane's shadow seemed to drop something and she bent down, the second shadow grabbed something in his pants. Jane's shadow finally came into view again but this time, she seemed to be carrying something and proceeded to walk away from the second shadow.

Quick as lightning, the second shadow gripped her and held her mouth with something that Haytham can't seem to contemplate. He felt like he was wwatching a real life show and stood frozen, looking at the wall where they're shadow danced.

Jane's shadow struggled but suddenly stopped and went limp in the second shadow's arms. And with that, both Jane and the stranger's shadow disappeared from view when it bent down.

Haytham frowned. It was as if Jane was suffocated but yet, when someone gets suffocated the body would go to a frenzy in desperate need for air but this, it seems only takes a few minutes albiet seconds.

Suddenly, a soft ***thump*** was heard. Haytham was now worried, "Jane? Are you there? You've been awefully silent lately" I called out loud.

The other assassins stopped what they're doing and noticed the lack of any activity in the other room, I went nearer and so where the others in sync.

Silence only answered back at me

I drew out my dagger and so did the others in sync. Jane never told us to put away our weapons but for common sense we kept a few weapons hidden away from view just in case.

When I was nearer to the entrance the doors suddenly opened and people in black like armor came marching in with odd like masks on tgey're faces. They threw something at us and suddenly, those things erupted smoke everywhere.

The last thing I remember was the yell of Edward, "It's a smoke bomb but it -" it was the only thing I heard when I suddenly feel sleepy and slumped down to the floor.

* * *

Hahaha! How'd you like dem apples? No way in hell am I stopping now! But I still have a question: Do I have to keep editting my docs just so it won't delete in 90 days? If so, can it be permanently not deleted? 'Cause those docs are the docs I just submitted as my story :/

Thanks again guys! Keep tuning in and be sassy!

-V


	12. Chapter 12: Where the hell am I?

A/N: LOL Neel, I kinda luagh at you're comment but not in a bad way or something xD

PS: I'm working on a story about Arno. Yes you heard me! THE Arno and the title is: "What I am" if you guys know who's Arno's friends, family, leader etc PM me! I need names of them! I just publish 2 chapters of it, *rubs hands and smiles evilly* that story will get interesting. Ookay, no one answered my question on the previous chapter so I'll pretend you guys don't know either.

Back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Where the hell am I?**

**11**

I felt the cold hard floor on me, I groaned.

**_Where the hell am I?_**

_Well good morning sleeping beauty! I dont know either!_

**_I feel pure sarcasm in there_**

I looked around the room, all the rooms where white and the only furniture I see was a chair (aside from the one I'm sitting now) and a table but the thing that made me suspiscious was a mirror or glass or window or whatever you wanna call that thing on the far side of the room.

_Oh shit, we're in an interrogation room_

**_Oh crap, I knew that window was suspiscious!_**

_I didn't mean only that_

I imagined my sub-conscious sweatdropping. I continued to stare around the damn white walls for what seems like forever.

_It seems like this is some kind of mental psychology test_

**_I dont like that window thingy staring back at me_**

_It's probably to test if the silence can force us to yell out our information, I've read something about it before_

**_I dont like that mmirror slash window thingy hybrid looking back at me!_**

_Focus, woman!_

I imagined my sub-conscious slapping at me.

**_Okay, okay! If you are correct then its not working 'cause I meditate and looove the silence_**

_Is that sarcasm I hear or is it truth?_

**_Both!_**

The door suddenly opened and a man in black and white walked in.

**_Or you can say it's a suit and tie! Like the men in black!_**

_What? no! You're horrible at descriptions!_

The man closed the door but before he did, I saw two more men outside, like they're guarding outside. The door slam shut and he walked over to me and sat down.

I looked down and saw I was in chains

_- or handcuffed to the chair_

I suddenly feel nervous, the swarm of emotions hitting my stomach like I had just been punched. The man looked at me and I looked back at him.

_Hahahaha!_

**_Shut up shut up, You're not helping!_**

I bit my lip to stop from luaghing, the man frowned.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" I luaghed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" He finally asked

_Dat face! That's what!_

I bit my lip again to stop from luaghing. The man frowned again

"Why so serious?" I asked.

* * *

***Unknown POV***

After kidnapping everyone and sending them to the cell, except for Jane who was taken in for interoggation since we agreed that she'll be easier to interrogate.

We stared behind the glass as the girl stirred and woke up. No one was to enter yet as we gave her mental psychology, hopefully the silence is easy enough for her to spill what she knows.

We waited but she only seem to stare in space and remained quiet. We waited a few more minutes to see if she's showing any signs of panic but she only seem to keep looking back and forth at the glass.

"Okay, bring him in" our captain aid beside us and no sooner did he said that, that a templar soon came in.

They did not talk but only stared at each other until suddenly the girl luaghed hysterically. We all frowned.

"What's so funny?" We heard our comrad ask

"Why so serious?" She replied in a question. I could not help but crack a smile.

* * *

Okay okay short I know! But ... *snatches a cloth*

"This smells like chloroflormmm..." author falls to the ground.

Sub-conscious takes over: Bye! Stay tunned and sassy!

-V and her sub-conscious


	13. Chapter 13: Arno and Shay you say?

A/N: OMIGOD NEEL, YES YES YES! I LOVE YOU! I mean not in a lovey dovey way! 0 / 0

In fact I'm gonna add Arno Dorian and Shay Corman! I like Shay ever since I saw his trailer! 'Cause he reminds me almost like myself, I mean untrustful and all... *cough* in fact this chapter was prepared yesterday 'cause I can't stop being happy! (I only read parts of the Kenway Requiam and I have yet to read that Percy Jackson) before I didn't know Shay's name but now I know!

Back to the story! *Author bounces on her bed and screams like a girl* oh wait, I am a girl xD and I hate when the AC characters are so OOC so here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Arno and Shay you say?**

**13**

The man frowned again. "Listen, _Jane _I'm being serious. If you tell us what you know then I wont be forced to do this the hard way" the man told me seriously, pronouncing my name like it was poisonous.

"What I know you say?" I asked, repeating his words.

_I think I know what you'll say.._

"Yes" the man replied, on the inside the man felt relieved that he won't do anything "the hard way."

"Well I know this man named Jay. Drake. Stain or whatever his name was, though I didn't know why he wasn't here when they came and also Arno Durian" I said, scratching my non-existent beard which is the air.

_I'm pretty sure his name was SHAY not Jay. Drake or Stain and Arno's last name is DORIAN not "durian" 'cause that's a fruit you know_

**_Oh.. Well it isn't my fault Arno's last name reminds me of durian_**

The man frowned in thought. He didn't know any man named Jay. Drake or Stain and he didn't know who was Arno Durian unless she was talking about Arno Dorian whose information was yet to be known especially this Jake. Drake or Stain person.

Further more the way Jane was scratching air under her chin made him think if this girl was messing around.

"This Jake, Drake or Stain person, who is he?" The man asked, pressing more on this unknown person, Arno Dorian, the assassin can be research later unless this Jake, Drake or Stain person was with Jane who also knows about the clues.

_Oh shit! He must not know THE SHAY CORMAC. Let's just play along!_

_"_He's as tall as my brother! And he ties his hair like a girls! Just like Haytham and Connor!" I said loudly.

The man raised his eyebrows.

"And he's my cousin!"

My sub-conscious mentally chokes me

_YOU'RE cousin!? What stupid-head believes in this shit!?_

**_What? that just suddenly slipped from my mouth besides, remember to play along?_**

The man nodded, he took out a paper and a pen and started scribbling something down.

**_Well THIS stupid-head believes me_**

_*sigh* whatever_

"If he's you're cousin then why are you so unsure of his name?" The man asked suspisciously.

**_Or not_**

"Well... We never really like each other and we only met twice"

_You sly little fox. Liar! -Actually a good one at that_

The man nodded and scribbled something on his paper again, "So what's his name then?" He asked again.

"Logan"

The man scribbled something yet again

_You got that from X-men, wolverine right?_

**_Yep!_**

The man stood up, "Thank you Jane for you're cooperation. See you next time"

**Wait? Next time!?**

Suddenly the men outside barged in. The other one gripped her tight while the other covered her nose and mouth with a cloth again.

_Oh shit not again!_

* * *

***Connor's POV***

I kicked the bars of our cell again out of frustration before finally giving up.

The last time he saw Ezio tryin to escape when he was pushed into the cell, he actually flirted to one of the female guards on the way.

Ezio even tried to impress grandpa Altaïr when he found out that he was his ancestor. Connor can't blame him, Altaïr was the one who started it all anyway.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed on the halls outside. Two men where dragging Jane by both arms while her legs dragged beind her.

"Jane!" I yelled.

They opened one of the empty cells and uncerimonously threw her inside. There was a loud ***thump*** as her body made contact on the floor.

Everyone except the guards flinched in sympathy.

The guards left and we heard Jane groan.

* * *

***Jane's POV***

I goaned on the cold hard floor

**_I feel like I've been thrown on the floor_**

_Well technically, you where_

**_Thanks for making me feel better_**

_On the side note, damsel in distress. We're in a cell right now_

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" I groaned out loud but quickly covered it when I realised I just said that out loud.

"Jane?" Connor's voice rang out

**_Haha_**

_"_Shut up, not you Connor" I quickly said, not caring if I just said that out loud.

The others looked a each other in confusion, Edward made a twirling motion on the side of his head and Haytham frowned at him.

Suddenly a woman came in. She quickly unlocked their cell while quickly explaining

"All of you should get out of here and before you ask, I'm on you're side. Meanwhile, all of you should find Arno Dorian and Shay Cormac" she then whipped out a folder and gave it to the still-dazed Jane, who took it.

"Arno and Shay you say?" Jane asked.

* * *

Short I know! Don't kill me I have a chloroflorm!

Sub-conscious: *sigh* what she means is stay tuned and stay sassy!

-V and her sub-conscious

PS: Arno's last name really reminds me of "durian". If you dont know, durian is a spy greenish (or yellowish) fruit from Asia which my dad's favorite fruit. Others say its smelly but I THINK if you put it in you're fridge will make it smell good, don't eat it too much 'cause it has high colesterol and after a few bites it makes me dizzy so I aint a fond of it

PPS: I deleted my story "What I am" I just didn't feel like it and I'm not good in making romance stories. Maybe I'll re-write it if I feel like it


	14. Chapter 14: I see you! Arno

A/N: **Sub-conscious**: This chapter has been prepared yesterday due to the intense feels of supposed author.

**Veseer Vivian: **Hey you! Stop talking like a robot! I'm gonna call you Sub-zero from now on 'cause you're name is too long hahaha

**Sub-zero: **Hmm.. this name reminds me of an anime show

**Veseer Vivian: **Back to story!

* * *

**Chapter 14: I see you! Arno**

**14**

"My name is agent Gina, I'm an undercover spy and I have been waiting for you for a long time Jane" Gina, the spy slash agent told me in a very business-like voice.

"Right" I said firmly, not really knowing what to say at such information 'provided' for me

_Sarcasm!_

We walked out of the room and find it covered with bodies

_Or __unconscious__ bodies, seriously I don't know when you're gonna stop acting like a philosopher._

"Did you fought all of them?" Altaïr asked Gina.

Gina turned her head to Altaïr, "Yes and no"

"Meaning?" I asked, wanting to get to the point.

"I used sleeping gas at them but not before silently beating up guards on the way"

**_Wow, and we didnt even heard the fight_**

_When she said "beat up" does that means "kill"?_

**_Who cares! She's awesome! Why cant I at least learn martian arts?_**

_'Cause you suck_

"I do not! Okay maybe a little" I said. The others looked at me oddly.

_You do realize that you said that out loud?_

"I don't care, it makes me feel better" I said out loud again. Gina stared at me worriedly and glanced at Haytham who shrugged.

_Ah, this what happens when you're a loner too long_

"Even if I want to talk to others... they ignore me" I said sadly.

"Are you alright Jane?" Connor asked worriedly.

**_Oh well, at least your not insane_**

"Sometimes I wish I am" I said to myself, totally knowing that I ignored Connor who thought that was my answer to his question.

"Okay..." Connor said unsurely.

_What why? I mean I do know why but care to explain anyway?_

"Maybe if I was insane I'll have an excuse for my behaviour" I said to no one. We suddenly stopped near a bunch of crates.

"Who are you talking to exactly?" Gina asked.

"The crates" I said sarcastically and motioned for the crates nearby unfortunately, they took my answer seriously.

"Alright... well... this is where you go out, this is the exit. Whatever you do, do not trust the templars"

"Wait, you mean those are templars who kidnapped us?" Edward asked surprised

"**Modern **Templars" Gina corrected

_Why am I not surprise?_

**_This is so cliché, its like those fanfictions I read says this_**

"And who are you supposed to be? A **modern **assassin where you're members are dwindling and the Templars are slowly rising, here to talk over the world?" I said sarcastically.

**_And last time I checked the brotherhoods are sexist who only prefer boys, the reason why there's girls in the Templar Order, I will never know_**

_Well... maybe that's why everyone turned _**_modern _**_now so they accept girls but as for you're last statement... you've got a point there_

Gina looked shocked, "Yes, you're correct, how did you know?"

"I have my sources" I said mysteriously, adding a mysterious smile.

_Yeah and those "sources" are fanfiction sources_

**_god damn it! Stop spilling the beans!_**

_Gotham!_

**_What does Batman have to do with this?_**

_god damn it reminds me of the word "Gotham"!_

Now everyone looked at me suspiscously. I snapped out of my mental argument, "What?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"**You **have sources and you never told us?"Altaïr asked in a very dangerous tone.

**_Oh crap they probably think I have spies or I'M a spy_**

_Well __what about__ that one time when you spied you're brother for being an ass_

"So does that make me a spy then?" I asked myself unfortunatley, the others thought I was asking them and when I said the word "spy" they thought I spilled the beans and now they think I'm a spy.

"You're spy? Wow Jane, no wonder you're acting literally convinced us that you're just a student or a crazy one at that, and I thought you where just a nutjob but you're smart too although being a young spy must be hard for you, oh and dont worry about you're parents and school, we got it covered" Gina said impressed and slightly worried.

**_Okaay... should I be feeling proud or shock by the sudden revelation and a truth that didn't touch my feeling?_**

_All of it!_

_"_Yeah sure whatever, we should be going now" I said hurriedly.

"Wait! Before you go Agent Jane, go to the corrider and you'll find Arno Dorian and soon you'll find Shay Corman along the way, locked in a cell" Gina called out.

**_I'm an agent now? I'm touched!_**

_Arno and Shay you say?_

**_I thought that we have to find them and the templars didnt know of them yet_**

_Well... you didn't give them the right information so they must still think that Jake, Drake or Stain or "Logan" is you're cousin but Arno? I dont know..._

We ran through a corridor and saw a locked room. I tugged on it and turned to Edward, "Edward! You know how to pick locks right?" I asked.

"Yes" Edward step forward and got something out of his pocket and proceeded to pick on it.

_Okay that sounds so wrong_

**_You're the one who make it sound so wrong_**

"Do you even know how?" Ezio asked, possibly doubting that I'm a so-called-spy, "I mean, you're a modern spy so you should know right?" he added

**_Oh sure Ezio, here let me get my non-existent and crappy phone and try to pick the lock while watching youtube on "how to pick a lock"_**

"No, its not my forte" I said truthfully, trying to stop the urge to make a sarcastic come back but he won't understand what a youtube or phone is anyway.

**_Is running count as a 'forte''?_**

_Maybe_

A *click* can be heard as the big cell door opened, at first it was dark but slowly light flooded the dark cell inside when we opened the door. I couldn't hold in my excitement when I saw who it was inside.

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!"

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **Ha! Here's you're long chapter guys! You deserved it! And I'm in a hurry so toodles!

**Sub-Zero: **Yeah! And its nice to see that I have more new people to review!**  
**

**Veseer Vivian: **Yeah! I mean I never thought that my story was THAT funny since I got those sarcastic ideas from my mind - I mean Sub-zero!

**Sub-Zero: **Stay tuned and stay sassy!

**Veseer Vivian: **Hey! Stop stealing my lines!

**Sub-Zero: **Bye! See you tomorrow!

**Veseer Vivian: **I'm literally updating EVERYDAY, I must be the first author on to update everyday, set up the world record Sub-Z!

**Sub-Zero: **Okay this is getting longer but the author knows that this story will have a LONG WAY to go

**Veseer Vivian: **Yeah! And more sarcastic comments along the way!

**-V and Sub-Z**

**Edit: OMG 25 reviews xD  
**

**Since this is a prepared chapter I updated it really early. I don't know with you're timeline but its tomorrow already. And I love you're reviews and how you guys say its funny xD  
**

**Thanks everyone  
**


	15. Chapter 15: I see you! Shay

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Hey guys, due to my mind - I mean Sub-Z nagging me to write 'cause I was bored so by the time I publish this, I possibly prepared a chapter or two already, only editting to add some new comments about reviews, Shay etc

**Sub-Zero: **Yes I did! Now back to that story

* * *

**Chapter 15: I ****see you! S****hay**

**15**

The man Arno, groaned in his cell until he finally opened his eyes like he was sleeping there for quiet some time now.

**_Is he okay?_**

_Of course he is! See? He's just probably sleeping in there for a long time_

"Who are you?" Arno asked gruffly.

_You're mom_

**_Don't be sarcastic_**

**"**Hello Arno Dorian, I am Haytham Kenway and these are my _friends, _Altaïr, Connor, Edward and Jane" Haytham gestured his hands to us when he each told us our names on behalf for us, seeing as though Jane was frowning to no one in particullar again.

_Friends huh?_

"How'd you know my name?" He asked again.

I sighed, this was getting too long and the templars would soon know we're missing in our cages.

_Hey at least the modern assassins got our parents and school covered for us_

"If you want to stay here and keep asking question then that's fine with me but the modern templars would be catching up on us right now" I said impatiently with a slight sarcasm.

Arno frowned at my behaviour. "Coos okt al laglesh, I'm going" I said impatiently and started to walk away to the next corridor.

Altaïr snapped his head at me, "Don't you dare say that again, _girl"_

I smirked but I knew they couldn't see it because I had my back turned away from them, still clutching the folder that Agent Gina gave me.

_That means "fuck all this shit" in arabic right?_

**_Yep, thanks to the internet_**

_Speaking of which, we forgot to get our jacket and the men's weapons_

I suddenly stopped mid-way from the next corridor. The others however noticed my sudden action.

"What's wrong?" Ezio asked.

"We forgot to get our weapons and things!" I half-shouted. That jacket was my one and only favorite, I usually use it to cover my face and for rainy days (of course)

_Still __feeling like you wanna kick some templar ass?  
_

**_Yes_**

_I'm gonna thtotle them!  
_

**_Yeah, I wish you can actually do that or me_**

"Don't worry Jane, I'm sure we'll go to that room where they keep our things" Haytham said, trying to calm my worries.

I only gave him a small sad smile while nodding and continue our way to the corridor while they trail slightly behind.

_This is odd... There's no guards or cammeras around_

**_Oh Gotham, you're right. I know that it doesn't take a pinprick for a camera to see you, or secret cameras or whatever you wanna call it_**

Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice how the lack of human population in the area was odd as the others looked around cautiously with a frown on they're faces.

Jane knew how to be silent especially when walking or running fast especially running on staircases noisilessly whether she was wearing shoes or slippers or whatnot and it took her feet a few months to get use to it since it started to hurt her feet but it was worth it, training her feet like she had pads of paws which made her feet quiet soft, it mixed great with stamina, a true silent spy would.

They stopped in front of a door that looked just like Arno's cell.

Jane instictively stepped back as Edward tried to pick the lock a second time.

_Something tells me that Shay won't be easy to convince just as Arno but its a good thing that Arno and Shay doesn't know that Haytham was a templar or we'll go back to square one again._

***click* **the sound of the lock opened.

"Wait, Edward" I suddenly said. Edward and the others looked at me as the serious tone in my voice.

"I'll go first" I told him.

"Now why would we let an innocent woman go alone inside?" Ezio asked, Arno looked like he agreed and so did Haytham and Connor.

I mentally rolled my eyes, "Ladies first" I said sarcastically and quickly went inside before they can start asking again.

I instictivelly crawled in my pocket and found my cutter still there. I mentally sighed.

_Oh good, they proobably didnt checl if you had anything dangerous with you_

I focused at the dark cell

**_Geez, don't they ever have lights here?_**

I saw something shift on the side of my vision and with a few ***clink* **of my cutter, I exposed its blade.

"Jane? We're coming in" Haytham's muffled voice said.

"No do-" I was cut off when someone suddenly knocked my cutter off of my hand and without time to react, the person gripped around my small thin frame of my body and my cutter's blade inches from my face.

My eyes went wide and my heart beat increased from the sudden shock and adrenaline.

Lights flooded the room slash cell and I saw everyone staring back at me in horror.

"Haytham?" A man's voice came out from my captor

"Shay?" Haytham asked back but less surprised as Shay

**_What the fuck is happening!?_**

_Dude! you ruined the moment!_

His grip on me tightened and my lungs felt like it was being crushed and my breathing was ssuddenly labored.

"Where the hell am I and who are these people with you?" Shay snarled, putting the blade closer to my neck.

_Well this certainly isnt a comfortable position_

**_And I never knew that I would be a hostage someday_**

"Shay, let me explain but I want you to put down that blade away from Jane" Haytham said coolly.

"No"

Connor glared at Shay with distrust. Altaïr looked like he was calculating something, Edward looked angry, probably thinking that, that wasnt how you treat a lady and Edward looked seriously at Shay.

"Tell me what I need to know and I'll put this _popsy _down or I'll kill her on the spot" Shay threatened.

I suddenly luaghed out loud, my nervousness was too much too bear that it would sometimes make me luagh like I had mood swings. The men looked at me like I had lost my sanity while Shay looked down at me in confusion.

"Kill me? Go ahead! You'll just kill me in the end when you get you're answers and that cutter can hardly slice someone neck let alone a deeo scratch" I said, now luaghing for real.

"Jane! You'll still die of severe injury, do you wanna die?" Connor asked horrified.

"I'm suicidal" I lied

Everyone looked shocked like I actually just loose it.

"Well, if that's what the _popsy _wants then so be it" Shay said gruffly but before he can jab me with my cutter, Connor tackled him to the ground.

I fell to the floor, slightly wheezing from my slightly crushed ribs. It didnt take long for Shay to lose however, he was outnumbered and we struggled to get outside his cell.

I stood up and picked up my cutter from the floor and went outside to meet the gang

_**I **_**_gotta say, that Connor got guts_**

_I still think you should have at least elbowed him in the face_

"Ah, looks like the family tree is here after all" a familiar voice said behind my back.

I quickly turned around and saw seven men in suit and tie, holding guns and silencers.

"And I see you're crew is here" I sneered

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **Hahaha! didn't expect that didn't you?

**Sub-Zero: **Me and V couldn't think of a better sarcastic comment so this could do for now

**Veseer Vivian: **Yeah! And if we try to add too much sarcasm it would look like we're trying to make you luagh so... wait Sub-Z its my turn to say this!: Stay tuned and stay sassy

**Sub-Zero: ***grumbles*

-V and Sub-Z


	16. Chapter 16: You're a genius!

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Hello my minions!

**Sub-Zero: ***Ahem*

**Vesser Vivian: **I'm using the CP and it's so different but sadly I'm used to reading and writing in my phone so I feel unsecured with people who keeps looking at my computer *o*

**Sub-Zero: **Hello? V, care to ask something?

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh yeah... well.. sorry to upset people but how do I know if someone updated they're stories!? I mean I don't see any notifications :O

**Sub-Zero: **Anyways! here's the story!

**Veseer Vivian: **Okay I might have a problem with concentrating to this story since I'm listening to a **sad **song *cough*evanesence*cough* oh yeah by the way! I changed this genre to "comedy" 'cause since it was **that **funny and I never intend this story to be funny but I can't help but add sarcastic remarks!

**Sub-Zero: **Another prepared chapter ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 16: You're a genius!  
**

**16**

"Oh? So this must be you're _cousin_?" the same man from the interrogation asked first and motioned his head at Shay's direction which earned a glare from Shay to Jane and confused looks from the men.

"_Cousin_!?" Shay yelled - asked to me.

"Jane? This is you're cousin?" Connor asked in disgust and looked at Shay who glared at him in return

_Oh shit bricks_

**_Ouch that sounds painful_**

_I didn't mean it to be literally!_

**_Oh.._**

I sent a mental dumb expression to my sub-conscious.

_Idiot! Look at the situation right in front of you now!_

**_Okay okay_**_ sheesh_

Haytham frowned at Shay, "Shay, I didn't know you have a cousin before" Haytham said with a hint of suspicion.

"That's because - " Shay tried to protest in anger but was cut of by Jane.

"He has amnesia!" Jane quickly pipped in.

"A what?" Altair asked. It was understandable since people at his time weren't looking for cures or learn science, instead they where looking for immortality.

"I don't even - " Shay began to protest again but Jane cut him off

"Long story! We have enemies here!" Jane panicked slightly. Shay glared so hard at me so hard that I thought that it will pop out of his eyes.

"It's like the old times, Shay" Haytham smirked at him and looked at the group of men right in front of us.

**_You know, maybe I should hang out with Arno instead of Shay or I'll end up being butchered alive!_**

The men quickly took their guns out. I suddenly had a plan. I held my cutter, "Altaïr! Heads up!" I shouted and just like in slow motion, I threw my cutter at him which he easily caught.

_What are you doing!? That was you're only self-defense weapon!_

**_Tsk tsk tsk, sub-conscious, can't you see? It's a distraction but also by the fact that I know Altaïr is a demon with anything that's a blade_**

And just as expected, everyone's eyes was focused on the flying cutter before reality slowly turned back.

Jane quickly ducks her head in caution and quickly snatched the gun to the nearest enemy near her.

Jane smirked. She was always good at stealing, one time she even stole a wooden sword from her classmate' belt when he's back was turned (no kidding, I did that) but Jane quickly returned it when her classmate unsheathed he's secretly-real katana and even started to twirl it in front of me and I ended up backing slowly but almost fell because of a rock I didnt see xD

Jane slowly stepped back with her gun aimed to the same victim she stole his gun at. The same man luaghed, Jane got the feeling that he was the leader of the gang

"A little girl like you can't kill anyone!" He roared with luaghter.

Jane just smirked, her body was filled with adrenaline and excitment.

_Finally! I've been waiting for this my whole life! Gore!_

**_Ugh... you make it sound so wrong_**

"Jane, throw me the gun" Edward said. Jane shifted her eyes for a moment at Edward, she knew that Edward was good with guns if not Arno and Shay.

Jane grinned but that too was a distraction as she kicked the leader in between his legs which was so cliché but helpful. A shout of pain emitted from the leader and Jane couldn't help but snicker, she quickly ducked behind a wall.

"Get them!" grunted the leader. The other men quickly started to open fire. The sounds of gun fire echoed in the hallways as the assassins, templar and a rouge ducked for cover in a hurry, now they where seperated.

"Arno!" I yelled. Arno's head whipped at her direction with a confused look.

"It's you're turn to shine, buddy!" She threw the gun at Arno who got it with ease.

Altaïr slipped past from everyone's attention and quickly jab at a nearby person nearest to him. Haytham on the other hand, slammed his opponent on the wall before he can even shoot.

Four more left. Jane bit her lower lip and saw Arno shooting away in expertise.

**_What now?_**

_Okay, remember those action movies we watch?_

**_Seriously?_**

_Yes, try to tell Altaïr to get the dead people's guns and throw them each to Edward, Shay and Haytham, you can have the other one_

**_What about Connor?_**

_*__sigh* see that emergency glass on the far end of the hall? There's a fire-fighter axe or something in it, you don't have to get it. Just tell Connor what to do._

**_You're a genius!_**

_Of course, sub-conscious are smart - it's a proven fact  
_

**_I mean not that kind of "genius" - wait, how can that be a proven fact? Did the scientists research people or crazy people or -_**

_Focus!_

Jane whipped her head to the side and yelled, "Altair! Get the dead guard's guns and throw each of them to me, Edward, Shay and Haytham! Connor! There's an axe in the far corner of the hall, go get it!" I shouted orders, loud enough to be heard from the gun fires and Altair. Altair quickly changed position on where he was now and started picking up the dead guard's guns while Connor started running on the other side, surprisingly he wasn't shot in the process just like the time where he suicidelly crossed in front of a battlefield to kill Pitcairn somebody, meh. I'm not sure with American History.

Altair threw each the guns to Edward but hesitated a while longer before throwing each to Haytham and Shay but didn't give the other gun to Jane.

"What the hell are you doing!? Throw me the gun!" Jen shouted to Altair.

Altair shook his head slightly and started shanking a slow opponent in the chest before saying, "No, a lady like you can't kill a man especially a young child like you." Perhaps Altair didn't want to make it sound too rude but it was the real reason why he didn't threw one to Jane. Altair didn't know how to use a gun let alone a blade and sword - if he can find one meanwhile, Shay, Haytham and Edward where expertly shooting with they're guns like a boss and Connor, carrying a big axe seem to slightly have a problem with it as he started haking away.

_**Did he just insult me!?**_

_Calm down  
_

**_DID HE JUST INSULT ME?_**

_Oh shit! Everyone RUN  
_

But that last word was not heard as that was said in Jane's mind. "That is it!" She yelled. Jane, filled with rage quickly ran in the center of the fight.

"Jane what are you doing!?" Connor yelled in horror. The others shifted they're attention to Jane.

Jane ran to the nearest enemy and quickly made a round house kick to an enemy, who was surprised that a kid was too close to an enemy and in the process he dropped his gun. The still-dazed enemy tried to punch Jane, Jane quickly ducks and does a back flip in the air, making sure that she hit the enemy in the process.

The enemy drops to the floor unconscious. Jane casually picks up the gun and turned around to the men.

"What?" Jane asked innocently

"You can fight?" Ezio asked

_**Of course, I wouldn't be standing here if I can't **_**_fight _**_***sarcasm***_

_Oh shit they shouldn't have known about our mad skillz!  
_

Jane swallowed her urge to be sarcastic on Ezio but before she can open her mouth Shay interrupted, "So _you _are my so-called _cousin?_" Shay asked but both Jane and Haytham caught the hint of anger in his voice.

Jane raised her hand in mock surrender but with her other hand holding the gun. "Alright, alright you got me _Shay _I lied to them that you're my so-called _cousin _so I can save both myself and you, God knows what happened to Arno though.." Jane trailed her sentence but without pronouncing Shay's name like poison.

Shay slightly widen in shock at the mention of _"so I can save both myself and you" _but that quickly disappeared from his expression as he returned to his poker face expression but Haytham didn't miss that and merely looked at Shay with a slight frown, Shay ignored it and Jane didn't even catch his expression slightly change but that didn't mean that her words echoed in his mind.

Arno looked at Jane, "Actually, I didn't know what happened but I was going through a mission when a bright light suddenly glowed right when I jumped off a building to go to the hay stack below and I ended up in a strange place. I was confused of course but not a few days later that these people caught me but they hit me with a sleeping dart before I can beat the last one" Arno explained.

Everyone seemed to silently agree to him.

"So Shay... care to share you're story?" Jane pipped up

"No" Shay said bluntly

Jane imagined a sweatdrop on her head before she suddenly looked around frantically.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Edward asked.

"It's gone!" Jane screamed in frustration as she started to walk around the hall and the walls they previously hid.

"What's gone?" Altair asked suspiciously.

"The folder!"

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **Hahaha! Another prepared chapter!

**Sub-Zero: **V would like to say thank you to the big support and reviews and we're trying to put Arno in the big picture too

**Veseer Vivian: **You're reviews are already a support to me! Thanks everyone!

**Sub-Zero: **Sorry if this chapter felt like it was rushed but we **are **in a rush to submit and do our school stuff and other things on the internet

**Veseer Vivian: **Thanks again! Stay tuned and stay sassy!


	17. Chapter 17: Answers

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: *sips a cup of coffee***

**Sub-Zero: *sips a cup of coffee***

**Veseer Vivian: *puts down mug***

**Sub-Zero: *puts down mug at the same time***

**Veseer Vivian: **So..

**Sub-Zero: **So so

**Veseer Vivian: **Okay this is getting weird, let's just move on to yet another prepared chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Answers**

**17**

"You mean **this** folder?" A voiced asked.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. A man walked out of the shadows

_- or in the corner_

Wearing a long coat and a hat. He was holding the folder on his right hand.

_- Ooh, classic detective look_

_"_I saw it lying abandoned on the floor" the man continued with slight amusement.

"Yes, **that **folder" Jane said casually playing along.

"And who you might be?" Asked Altaïr. The man looked at him oddly.

"There's no time for introductions especially explanations right now, there will be another wave of templars coming on they're way as wwe speak" he explained.

"Templars?" Shay asked, asking as if for confirmation to what he just heard and Arno's snapped his head upwards at the sound of the word, "templars"

"**Modern **templars. To cut the story short as to why you have been mysteriously sent here is my fault, I hid the apple of eden but Jane saw it and because of that, you are here. As to go back to you're world and time, you must find the apple of eden again through collecting clues all over the world, this is just the beginning" the man explained briefly.

"Back to our world and time?" Arno asked like he was asking if he heard it right.

"You already know that you're in a different time period and place, correct?" The man asked mysteriously to Arno.

Arno nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, although I'm not sure about the time" Arno said.

The man suddenly shoved the folder in Jane's arms. Before Jane could protest at the rude action, she was bbeat to it by the man

"Quickly, get out of here. There's no time for more chit-chat, leave while I hold them off" the man said.

"But wait! You said you hid the apple of eden before I found it, right? Surely you would directly tell us where it is or maybe you made the clues!" Jane said out loud. Suddenly, various footsteps can be heard on the doorway

The man turned his head slightly at her, "Smart girl you are, Jane but I did not made the clues and I only hid the apple of eden in that place temporarily. Now go _Agent _Jane and find it for the sake of humanity" he said with a slight hint of amusement when he called me "agent."

"But wait! - " Jane was about to ask for his name but was interuppted by Connor who carried her, "Let's go! There's no time" Connor said. The doors suddenly burst open and wave of templars moved in, all carrying guns. The gang along with Jan started to run as they burst open the exit door.

Looking back, Jane saw the mysterious man started to whip his guns and opened fire but due to being outnumbered, he was shot to the chest. "NO!" Jane shouted in distress, unknowingly raised her arm to Connor's backside, Connor and the others risked a glance, just in time to see the man fall to the ground before trees and branches obscured they're view.

* * *

By the time they reached the streets, some people where giving them odd looks but mainly for Arno and Shay for they're odd clothing and odd hairstly especially Haytham's hair *cough*

Shay and Arno didn't pay it any mind like they where used to being stared at as they continued to walk the street.

"Connor, you can put me down now" Jane's voice muttered near Connor's ears. Connor looked slightly embarassed as a tint of pink can be seen in his voice, "oh I-I'm sorry, Jane I wasn't paying attention to you on the way" Connor stuttered and bent down to drop Jane lightly on the floor.

"Thanks" Jane muttered. She shot Haytham a seriously? look at how shy Connor was but Haytham pretended not to see him and continued to look straight ahead.

Silence ensued among the group. Jane knew that it was about time that they have to look for a place to crash out if not, they'll end up breaking in someone's place to sleep.

Jane held the folder, finally deciding to open it. When Jane opened the folder, a card instantly slipped and fell to the ground. The gang quickly stopped walking and looked at the odd card lying there as Jane took it.

A grin formed on Jane's face when she found out what it is.

"What is it?" Edward asked first.

"A credit card.. I think" Jane replied sounding unsure if she should tell them or not or if it was even a credit card as she doesnt know those kinds of things and because they won't know what it is but said it anyway. The credit card belonged to someone named, "Alex Vilon" with a picture of a man, she was sure that it was the same guy from before but did not bother showing it to the gang.

"A what?" Ezio asked before anyone can.

"Long story" Jane deadpanned. Jane looked around and saw an ATM inside a building. "Stay here, I'll be right back" Jane stated and before anyone can ask again, she quickly strode off to the building.

Jane entered it casually, acting like nothing happened a few minutes ago in which no one seemed to be after them anymore. If that was possible due to Jane's slightly dirty and exhuasted face and walked in an empty line of an ATM. Little payed attention to Jane as they continued with they're business.

It did not take a long time for Jane to find out the man's password as she took a look inside the folder again and saw a piece of paper almost falling out to the floor.

When Jane accessed his account, Jane's jaw dropped open at the sight she's seen.

_Oh man! This man has a lot of money in his account! Like what? Millions?_

**_I'll just get a thousand or two - spend it wisely_**

Jane clicked some buttons and a wad of bills quickly spat out the ATM which made Jane slightly panic if she accidentally got more than a "thousand" money and if she took out most of the money inside the ATM. If any of the gang saw her through these glass windows, they could clearly see her reaction and the wad of money that the machine spat out.

Jane, having no bag with her, had difficulty with hiding the money and end up having bulcky pockets.

Damn

Ignoring the odd looks of passersby, she quickly went out and without greeting her gang's presence, she quickly went to a nearby bag shop and buyed a classic black sling bag and quickly placing the money there, shesaw Edward's face go wide at this. The others looks suspicious and confused at Jane's sudden fortune.

"So.. where are we gonna sleep?" Ezio asked worriedly, trying to ignore that Jane kept a lot of money just by doing something on a machine which gave her money.

To the surprise of the others, she grinned and pointed to a tall building that looked fancy and expensive, a few blocks away, "**That **boys, is where we're gonna sleep, a hotel or in you're time _was _called an inn"

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **hahaha! Nice plan to give them money, right?

**Sub-Zero: **And a fancy one at that!

**Veseer Vivian: **Sorry for possible mispellings

**Sub-Zero: **Stay tunned and stay sassy!

- V and Sub-Z

**Edit: LOL hack generation. I like you're energy xD**

**And Neel, I'm gonna have to think about adding Adèwale, Da Vinci etc 'cause I already prepared the next chapter BUT don't worry, I already have plans to include them :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Welcome to this grand hotel!

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Onwards to victory!

**Sub-Zero: **Haza!

**Veseer Vivian: **Anyways! Another wonderful prepared chapter for you're entertainment

**Sub-Zero: **Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Welcome to this grand hotel!**

**18**

We went through the double doors with the help of a person in his suit which seems to be part of his job with a fake smile as we entered.

We entered a very grand and big hotel alright. Fragile chandliers, beautiful spiraled staircases - although we can just use the elevators with many a few people who seemed to be really rich and grand than them.

To put it simply, they felt out of place especially the fact that they looked dirty, odd clothing and hairstyle especially the fact that there's a little girl accompanied by seven murderous-looking men, except a happy Haytham and Arno, who doesn't look intimidating at all.

The men looked around in awe while Jane tried not to be entertained or awed by this as time was clicking and she wanted to take a shower, "eat a horse" and sleep in a big soft, lucious bed.

Altaïr continued to stare around in awe, Ezio couldn't get rid of the feeling that this was as fancy as his days as a rich kid, Connor felt out of place slightly as if he would just prefer simple things, Haytham was smilling, Edward was eyeing a tray full of wine as a waiter passed a few distances away, Arno reminded him of this place like a place for the royalties except this was more grand while Shay looked unamuse, either that or he was pretending not to care.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A bell man asked kindly, mainly adressing to Shay and Haytham since they where closer to talk to.

_Lol! Cool its a bell man!_

**_*sweatdrops* so how would you know it's a bell man?_**

_I dont know, I just got the feeling like he is one_

**_Yeah and then the next thing I know is you, having intution of some sort_**

Haytham and Shay turned around casually, "Ah, yes we would like to stay here" Haytham said coolly like it was obvious.

"You need to check on the counter first, sir" the bell man said, motioned his arm to the direction of two women with computers and a counter. Jane did not miss the matter-of-factly voice at the bell man.

"I'll go do it!" Jane quickly pipe up, she knew that they don't know how to "check" on that "counter" when they have much to learn with modern technology and culture.

The bell man looked at Jane oddly for only a minute before smilling again and leaving to do whatever business he do in the place.

"What an odd man and what an odd clothing" Altaïr said, expressing his suspicion with a slight frown.

"Well, actually _you're _the one who was odd and wearing a clothing that looked much older than ours when we first came" Ezio said without thinking twice.

And before you know it, the two started bickering while Jane mentally rolled her eyes and approach the counter. One of the omen looked at her with a fake smile, "Hello, can I help you?" She asked nicely.

Jane nodded, "I want seperate rooms for seven, please" Jane said just as equally nice to the woman. The woman nodded and started typing down something.

* * *

"Here's the keys, don't loose it or you can't enter you're room anymore" Jane said with slightly amused voice.

"Oh? And I thought that we where going to share a room" Ezio said with slight sarcasm. Altaïr and Haytham shot him a look, Arno looked at him oddly but Ezio ignored it.

"But first, I'm going to buy something" Jane announced. The boys didn't mind so Jane left to go outside. She was going to buy clothes and extra clothes and other personal stuff that might take some time, after all as a woman, she felt responsible.

_Eh, that sounds corny_

* * *

A knock can be heard as Jane gave the men they're new things, making sure that she bought the right sizes for them, Jane gave them they're stuff door-to-door, now she was feeling like a bell man and a donator. Jane of course had a help with a few bell men, carrying all this stuff up here - on the 8th floor but quickly dismissed them that she would sent it to the bags herself on they're respective owners, not without a few tips of course.

Altaïr nodded in silent thanks as Jane gave him a big suitcase of clothing, Connor looked embarassed but stuttered an apology, and a 'thank you', Ezio grinned at her like an idiot and Jane thought that he tried to flirt on her which earned him a stomp on his foot, hard by Jane, Haytham looked embarassed that a little girl would do this but gave a straight face and a proper thanks, Edward wasn't in his room so Jane suspected that he was most likely on a quest for wine so she left his suitcase near his door with a note that it was his, Arno looked embarassed but said a kind 'thank you' meanwhile, Shay won't respond on the knock on his door like he knew that it was Jane outside his door and Jane knew he was in there so Jane left his stuff on hias door with a note that it was his.

Finally carrying her own slightly big suitcase, Jane exhuastedly plopped to her bed. After a few minutes, Jane heaved herself off of the sofa to take a bath.

***timeskip***

After Jane finnished taking her bath she now wore her matching new pajamas wit a few tiny design of a flower on her right pants. Jane didn't want to look like a child with pajamas that seem to childish.

A realization came to Jane and her stomach grumbled. None of the men did not know how to order food unless you go down on the floor where it was like a restaurant but Jane had the money so they cant buy either way and she was sure that Edwars was stealing wine as she thought nor can she imagine any assassin asking for money. And any time now, they might barge in and ask how to order food unless they want to go around looking like idiots telling a random stranger about ordering food.

Jane placed the folder near her bedside, promising to read the contents tomorrow since it was nighttime already. Jane called for a room order, asking a few things on what's on the menu and making sure to order a lot for the men and telling the person on the other side on which room number it would be given to and if the men asked who told them to order food then they could just tell her name to them which the person on the other end called her, "Miss Jane."

After a few minutes, flipping her channel from her TV, the order finally came. And a bell man carried a tray full of their order which she was the first, she gave him a large amount of tip and telling him not to ask for a tip to the men he was going to serve on the next few doors and he nodded in understanding.

Jane ordered a simple food. A chicken and a pasta with adittional drinks available which she knew that she didn't order but shrugged it off.

Jane smiled at the wonderful taste of the food.

She could get used to this

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **Next chapter **will be... **interesting *laughs evilly* and on the next chapter, read the Author's Note! Trust me, the next chapter will be very entertaining...

**Sub-Zero: **Okay bye now! Stay tuned and stay sassy, **especially you _Hacked__ Generation_**! You're really funny I mean you're comment: "HOOLLLYYYY FAAAAAAAWK  
HOTEL TIEM  
TIME TO BE FANCY GENTLEMAN GOOD SIRS" from the previous chapter xD

**Veseer Vivian: **Hey! You're supposed to be a robot-like person!

**Sub-Zero: **BYE!


	19. Chapter 19: Roleplay with Arno!

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Lol Hacked Generation xD You're energetic aura is infectious!

**Sub-Zero: **Meaning, you're funny and it made her laugh especially you're pr -

**Veseer Vivian: **Shut up Z! Anyways... I've read about Arno Dorian's characteristic in wiki something for Assassin's Creed - or so it says and guess what?

**Sub-Zero: **I don't think I would like to guess -_-

**Veseer Vivian: **Arno quotes classical books! I wonder if one of Shakespeare's classical books would suit him, I mean I have to find some quotes from Shakespeare's books! Oh and I've also researched about Robert Faulkner 'cause I don't know his characteristics, Neel... Why do I always blush when I see (handsome) **fictional **characters look good **especially **AC? ***blushes***

**Sub-Zero: **It's true, V doesn't randomly call a **fictional **character (handsome) "look good" and every time she sees a zoomed image or show of a handsome good looking, she also blushes, example: Madara, Alta -

**Veseer Vivian: **Now where's that story!?

* * *

**Chapter 19: Role play with Arno!  
**

**19**

The next day, I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked at my bedside. The folder was still there, lying where I placed it the day before. I stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I went outside fully dressed, wearing a long dress and black leggings underneath and my new sling bag. I wasn't really a fan of dresses but I wanted to look simple and dress like the people who where richer and fancier than me instead of looking like a local or commoner. When I closed the door, I saw Edward grinning like an idiot, clearly drunk with an empty champagne bottle in hand. Jane made sure that she picked the clothes that where similar to they're assassin clothes especially with a hood except Haytham, whose clothes where a bit more... say, a gentleman's clothing, a blue one to suit him and Jane brought Shay the same clothes with a hood except it was black and grey, hopefully he will be happy about it.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Did you steal that?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't know there where drinks that tasted better than rum orrr wine before!" he slurred happily, swinging the empty bottle in the air.

_I take that as a yes_

Jane eyed the bottle, "Be careful with that bottle" she said in a low voice. The last thing she would want to know is Edward _accidentally _hitting her with the bottle. "Alrrighty" Edward said and he groggily entered his room with a ***slam* **of the door.

Jane shook her head in slight disbelief that Edward was drunk all night, heck he hasn't even noticed nor picked up his suitcase that was still lying outside his door. Jane looked at Shay's doorway, the suitcase was gone so he most likely took it at the same night.

_**Why do I even bother caring?**_

_Because he's you're "cousin"  
_

I imagined my conscious snickering at me teasingly.

_**Ass**_

Jane went to the elevator, before she can start pushing a button going down to the ground floor, she noticed a dent near the buttons and a spilled liquor on the elevator floor. She inwardly sighed

_**Edward..**_

* * *

Jane went outside, a light breeze flowed pass her, making her dress and hair slightly fly but that moment was ruined when a car passed and another and left a long trail black smoke, making Jane gag, she quickly covered her mouth and nose with her hand as she patiently waits for cars to pass before J-walking to the other side, it was common in their place and the drivers are kind enough to stop on the street for the passersby to go to the other side especially when a traffic officer are not present. The absent of traffic officers where also common, in most days / nights.

_**This is one reason why I hate the city**_

_We really should go eco-friendly_

**_Yeah, but it costs a lot. By the time everyone's using Eco-friendly cars, it's too late_**

Jane went to the nearest cafe which had a second floor with a big balcony in the middle. Jane decided to eat or drink up there instead.

* * *

***Shay's POV*  
**

_ - So I can save both myself and you -_

Shay woke up, remembering those words again. He sighed. He was feeling this soft just by those simple words and he didn't like it, that was why he did not respond to Jane's knocking on his door, he already knew it was Jane but he didn't know what was the reason why she would knock on his door nonetheless he paid no heed on Jane until the knock finally stopped.

Shay got up from his bed, which was awfully soft and better than the beds he used back in the Templar Order. He passed by the TV which he did not bother using since he might make a scene or accidentally breaking it, or whatever it was. Shay was even planning to escape this place and away from this _spy _from what he heard all the details from Haytham.

Shay took a look at the suitcase he presumed was given by Jane last night...

***time skip***

Shay didn't know what to do nor does he want to be cooped up in his room, _Perhaps, spying on the assassins for intel sounds good, _Shay thought. He went outside by his window and parkoured through rooftops when he saw two familiar figure near a building, one was on a balcony while the other was on the ground below. He silently came closer to hear they're conversation.

_What the hell?, _Shay thought when he realized what they where doing.

* * *

***Jane's POV*  
**

I was sipping a cup of coffee when I spotted Arno talking to Connor below the balcony, no doubt asking where I was. I came closer to the balcony's side and grinned mischievously. A while back, I researched about Arno and found out that he quotes from classical books and I wondered if he knew Shakespeare's stories.

_Well, let's try it out shall we?_

Jane inhaled deeply, "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" Jane called out, faking a worried tone while trying not to laugh at the same time. Both Connor and Arno looked up at me. Connor looked confused.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but _sworn my lov_e, And I'll no longer be a _Capulet_." Jane continued, keeping a fake worried facial expression while trying not to smile again. And as if irony existed, a wind blew and Jane's long white dress fluttered pass her and her hair flowing faintly.

_Now this is like a real life drama scene *grabs imaginary popcorn*_

Arno shifted aside, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at _this_?" he asked just like the same question from Romeo and Juliet. It was clear that he was playing along but Connor looked both at them, most likely feeling out of place as he slowly moved away from Arno, walking backwards.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" Jane stopped for a second to let the words to sink in before continuing, "What's in a name? that which we call a rose, By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee, _take all myself_." Jane said drastically. The passersby where already looking at them oddly but did not dare interrupt them.

"I take thee at thy word: _Call me but love_, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be _Romeo_." Arno said in an equally worried voice, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my _counsel_?" Jane asked, putting a hand on her chest as if offended. By now, Connor was already 5 blocks away, entertaining himself by looking at a store window.

"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, _I would tear the word_." Arno continued to play with a very convincing actor's voice.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not _Romeo_ and a Montague?" Jane asked with a quizzical look at Arno, Jane can already feel that this "play" was about to end.

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." Arno said, faking yet another worried voice.

Before Jane can finally laugh, a voice spoke up first

"**The hell?**"

Both Arno and Jane looked at the source of the voice and saw Edward slightly stumble his way to Arno since he was still drunk and only had a short slumber. I finally let out a laugh since I could not contain it anymore. When I finally finished, I grinned at the men, "Well played, Arno" I said

"To you as well, _my fair lady_" Arno replied with a smile.

Jane went back inside the cafe, away from view to go downstairs, especially calling Connor back and explain the whole situation.

* * *

When Jane came downstairs, a clap can be heard and all of us turned to look at Haytham, who was clearly amused.

"I haven't seen a play before and by far, this was the best" Haytham continued. Jane grinned at him, "Me too, it was my first."

"Where is Connor?" Haytham asked suspiciously. I pointed to the direction where Connor was. He looked back at us and started walking in our direction, seeing that Arno and I weren't acting anymore. Soon Altair came walking towards them, "I saw Jane, Arno and Connor here outside my room so I came out of my room as well" he explained.

"Hey, where's Shay?" Jane asked in realization, looking around as if she was expecting him to walk in they're direction.

"He's most likely sleeping, why do you ask?" Haytham asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Oh..." Jane trailed off, not knowing what to answer to Haytham, "I guess I'm just worried" she finally said.

"Don't worry, he can handle himself, let's go back inside shall we?" Haytham said with a smile. Jane thought that she saw Haytham stare at the cafe's roof but she shrugged it off meanwhile, a shadow of a figure can be seen on it's rooftops

Shay

* * *

**Veseer Vivian:** Hahaha! I didn't want to make the "play" to sound so fluff or make Arno look OOC but hey! You gotta admit, it's kinda funny

**Sub-Zero: **The Author does not own Shakespeare's quotes or stories

**Veseer Vivian: **Yeah! And so are the people who put it up on they're websites *cough*

**Sub-Zero: **Stay tuned and stay sassy!

- V and Sub-Z


	20. Chapter 20: 2nd Clue?

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Ha! I bet I made the **Arno fans **blush or luagh at the Romeo and Juliet part rofl!

**Sub-Zero: **Or both!

**Veseer Vivian: **Hahaha! Yes that's right Arno fangirls. Be **very **jelous!

**Veseer Vivian: **On the side note, when I say that I _like _fictional characters. I **don't **mean a lovey-dovey way! I mean seriously! They're **older **than me, real or not. It just feels so wrong

**Sub-Zero: **On the other side note, we might attempt to make you luagh, so here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Second Clue**

**20**

Jane forgot that they stil had the guns with them, maybe she'll even force Edward to teach Altaïr how to use a gun. Heck, the fancy hotel didn't have metal detectors except for camera's in the place.

_And Altaïr hadn't returned you're cutter_

**_Son of a - !_**

"Oi, Altaïr!" Jane called to Altaïr.

He looked at her, "What is it?" He asked, slightly irritated at her sudden loudness of her voice.

"Give me back my _blade_" Jane said. She didnt say "cutter" since he might get the wrong idea so she said "blade."

"Maybe when I know how to use these _guns _you speak of" Altaïr bargained.

"Ask Edward to train you" Jane said matter-of-factly. Altaïr looked at her oddly.

"Yes, but maybe not tooday" he reasoned. Jane looked at Edward, who was mumbling something, still drunk and Jane knew he would have a hang-over soon.

Haytham looked slightly embarassed at Edward while some passersby looked at Edward oddly. Haytham may not know it but Jane knows that Edward was Haytham's father but Edward doesn't seem to care when he found out about Haytham being a Templar ever since the drama on they're first day.

Jane figured that the gang has to eat soon so she lead the them to the hotel's dining area which Jane expectations where confirmed, the dining area was like a _fancy _and expennsive looking restaurant.

The gang yet again where silently awed by the place and so was Jane because she never went to an expensive and fancy hotels slash restaurant place. Everything looked so fragile like those modern buildings - everything glass. Glass windows, glass decorations etc.

**_I'm gonna run out of money before I can even get more cash from Alex's bank account - poor guy, we're bound to make him bankrupt_**

When they neared the tables, they spotted Ezio with his un-finnished pasta and half-filled wine, chatting to a waitress.

_I bet you a hundred bucks that Ezio is flirting with that girl_

As we neared Ezio's table, they did not notice a girl with **six **men come up to them. Jane had to cough to get they're attention.

Ezio and the waitress looked up at them.

"Oh I'm sorry, did we interupt you?" Jane asked, making sure to put as much sarcasm possible.

The waitress blushed wildly, Jane mentally rolled her eyes, Altaïr didn't know what to think at his decendant, Connor felt out of place again, Haytham didn't look at the siituation in front of him so as not to feel awkward, Arno frowned at Ezio while Edward felt like colapsing on the chair on Ezio's table and kiss it to sleep.

Ezio grinned sheepishly, "Ah, hello Jane and no you didnt interupt us."

Jane waved her hand in the air as if to say, "whatever" and took a seat as far from Ezio as possible, the others sat right after except for Edward who literally collapse on his chair, sighing a relief before sleeping.

The waitress looked worriedly at Edward, "Is he okay?"

Jane face-palmed, "Words can't simply express what I'm feeling right now"

Ezio grinned sheepishly again, Haytham looked worriedly at Jane's dismay while the rest was silent, not knowing what to do or say.

"Okaay..." the waitress said unsurely at what to say to this.

Jane quickly recovered her composture, "We're taking the biggest dish you have and..." Jane looked at Edward's awkward sleeping form at how his head was facing upwards now with his mouth open, "water and a cloth" Jane finnished.

The waitress, who's name flashed on her badge named "Hellen" on her right chest, quickly wrote down on the paper before smiling fakely again and went walking off.

"So..." Ezio said, trying to make a conversation.

"So Ezio, how often do you do this hmm?" Jane said, slightly pissed, putting her chin on both her hands.

The others where still silent but Jane knew that they where listening to the conversation.

Ezio blushed, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know... maybe because say, you flirted to a woman _again_" Jane said with slight sarcasm.

"Why? Don't tell me you're jelous, Jane" Ezio said teasingly.

"I didn't say that" Jane countered.

Haytham coughed, everyone looked at them.

"Sorry to interupt but Jane, have you found the next clue?" Haytham asked, trying to change the awkward situation, Ezio looked reliefed.

"Not exactly but - " Jane suddenly stopped, she felt like the everyone in the dining room go silent or that it was paranoia.

Everyone noticed Jane's sudden motive.

"Perhaps we shouldn't speak about this in here" a gruff voice said behind Jane.

Jane looked at her back, "Shay!" She shouted in glee.

"Happy to see me?" He asked as he sat down next to Haytham.

"Well I was just thinking if we're gonna finnish eating without you" Jane teased.

Haytham looked amusingly at them, "You two are acting like brothers and sisters" he teased

"We are not" Shay and Jane said at the same time.

Haytham's smiled even more, Ezio let out a soft chuckle and so did Arno, Connor smiled in humor, Altaïr slightly smiled.

"Stop copying me!" Both Jane and Shay said again at the same time.

"No you!" Jane countered

"No you!" Shay repeated Jane.

They both glared at each other, already aware that they where making a scene and acting like kids. The people seated around them where giving them looks.

The food finally came, which was a plate filled with a lot of meat, a lettuce to the side and was poured with gravy.

Shay looked at Edward's sleeping form like he just noticed him, "What happened to him?" He asked.

Edward's sleeping form grunted a snore, "You have no idea" Jane replied, putting the cloth on Edward's face to cover his face and opened mouth.

"There, now I can eat in peace" Jane said amusingly. The others gave a happy sigh.

* * *

Jane went to her room. She knew better to stay longer especially the fact that this hotel was leeching her off of her money.

She took the folder from her bedside and opened it.

In a single piece of paper, a few words only said:

_Britain, the cemetery. Find what has been kept on hidden walls_

Jane's eyes went wide in shock. They where going to Britain - in an unspecified cemetery.

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **Whoop! Whoop! You hear that readers? We're going to Britain! Now I can put to use my fake British accent! And further more, what would the assassin's think? Oh wait, which assassin whose enemy was the British? Connor or Edward or Arno? Please tell me!

**Sub-Zero: **See you next time! Stay tuned and stay sassy and don't forget to answer V's question!

**Veseer Vivian: **Yeah! And I'm gonna do a reaearch on Britain and they're custom, how people treat other people or whatevs unless you guys cut me some slack and tell me in the reviews (I dont do PM's) will be much appreciated. Thanks in advance ^-^

**Sub-Zero: ***cough*Neel*cough*

**Veseer Vivian: *elbows Sub-Zero* **

**Sub-Zero: **Ow! That hurt!

**Veseer Vivian: **Bye!

- V and Sub-Z


	21. Chapter 21: Going to Britain London!

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Hey guys! By the way you can just call me Vivian or V for short 'cause "Veseer" is like a title to me, you know like Optimus **Prime? **(talking about transformers xD )

**Sub-Zero: *ahem* **back to topic at hand

**Veseer Vivian: **I cant believe my first ever fanfic can end up so long, I mean we're 20 + chapters now! ***cries a river of tears***

**Sub-Zero: *Rolls eyes***

**Veseer Vivian: **Okay enough drama! Lets get this show on the road, chaps!

**PS:** Tell me if I said something wrong about London if so ever!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Flight to Britain, London!**

**21**

It took us time to pack up, so to speak because **some **people don't know how to pack up to go to the airport. Jane couldn't blame them since it was her first time going to the airport too, since she's still not on legal age to travel on her own, an adult or care taker has to look out of her but seven men who doesn't know who or what is an airport? Well... this can get messy.

To the disappointment of the men, Jane has to get rid of the guns and her own cutter (bringing a cutter to an airport? Hm.. seems suspicious that way) and it took more convincing than Jane thought it would since she has to explain every little thing on what a "metal detector" is and this new transportation they know nothing of - not like they're already give odd looks on the cars outside.

"I said no!" Jane yelled in frustration, she didn't care if the people below the floor of the hotel could hear her.

"Why?" Edward whined again.

"I already told you, it's illegal and we'll get caught, I mean we don't even have a license for this!" Jane waved Edward's gun in the air.

"A what?" Edward asked

"Never you mind!" Jane dismissed him and furiously sacked all they're weapons on a plastic bag, she made sure that she cleaned the guns to leave no hand prints and to wear gloves as she did so. God forbid anyone to find out that the inhabitants of this room was the one who kept illegal weapons.

After Jane disposed of they're weapons in a dumpster nearby, making sure to cover it with garbage so no one can see it easily, she hurriedly rushed the men outside and got a taxi to go to the airport, well three taxis to go to the airport since they where so many.

***Time skip brought to you by Arno rehearsing his quotes***

When they finally got to the airport, Jane had to make sure that everyone was not getting lost in the crowd since the airport was crowded as always.

_**Geez, why are so many people here? What, they're going to Christmas or something?**_

Jane lightly pushed people out of the way

_These people aren't even giving space_

Jane mentally imagined her sub-conscious giving her a sweatdrop

When they finally made it out through the crowd of people, Jane almost tripped, her hair already messy

_**Efin people**_

Suddenly a voice came out of the speakers around them,

"_Flight for London, Britain is about to take off in 10 minutes_" a woman's voice came out around them, the men looked around finding out where that voice came from.

_**Cr-p**_

Jane rushed the gang to they're respectable places, barley missing they're flight.

***Timeskip***

Jane sat on the right and forced the gang to be in the same two rows, so Jane sat next to... Haytham since she felt like she knows him a lot more than the rest but since Shay didn't trust the others, he sad on the left side of Haytham, not without giving her a glare like he was warning gave him an innocent look like she had no idea what message he was giving her while Haytham felt slightly awkward that he was between them like he was interfering something but pretended not to care.

_Lol, sitting next to Haytham, hahahahaha_

**_Shut up as if Shay isn't bad enough  
_**

Jane turned around and looked out the window, the buildings getting smaller and smaller, Jane finally realized that this was her very first time to go outside of her country and she felt slightly nervous but mostly happy.

_**OMG! Britania!**_

_Speak English  
_

**_Never you mind!_**

"So Jane.." a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Jane snapped from her small mental argument, "Hmm?" she muttered, finally looking at Haytham with her eyebrows raised.

"Where **are **we going?" Haytham asked, Shay laid his head on his chair with his eyes closed but Jane knew he was listening.

"Britain in London" Jane said bluntly.

Shay's eyes snapped opened, Haytham resisted an urge to show his shock.

"Sounds familiar?" she asked innocently, making sure to pretend that she didn't know why they reacted that way but she really knew why.

Haytham just nodded his head and Shay closed his eyes again. Silence ensued between them. The gang behind them looked bored while some took a nap.

"Is it true?" Haytham asked again. Jane looked up at Haytham again, she knew that he was just being a gentleman and start a conversation.

_- Or **they, **as in Haytham and Shay wants information out of you, without you knowing about it_

**_Don't be silly, I've been with Haytham for a long time and so far he hasn't done anything unforgiving but I don't know with Shay_**

_You'll never know, evil works in our midst  
_

"Are you really suicidal?"

Jane's head snapped up and shock came through he facial features.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.." Haytham quickly added but trailed off.

Jane forgot about what she said back at the Templar's base, "No no it's okay... I was just bluffing back then.." Jane said quickly.

_Are you really?_

"I see.." Haytham muttered more likely to himself but Jane heard him.

"Tell me more about you, Jane" Haytham urged on the conversation.

Jane frowned, she didn't know what Haytham clearly meant, there could be other things she can tell about herself like her family.

"Like what?" Jane asked

"Well.. you're hobbies, family anything that'll make you comfortable to talk about" Haytham said matter-of-factly.

_**Well, this seem cliche**_

_Don't tell him everything, just make up something or tell him half the truth, just not everything  
_

"Well... " Jane trailed off, trying to think about what to say, "I like reading, drawing and my family..." Jane trailed off again.

Shay opened his eyes, eying Jane with curiosity.

"Let's just say, we never really get along well" Jane finally finished. Haytham raised his eyebrows but didn't push on the conversation.

_Wow, that was a really good biography of you're life and family *sarcasm*_

"What about yours?" Jane asked Haytham, she ignored the look Shay shot at him.

"Well... My hobby is to read and practice my... skills and about my family..." Now it was Haytham's turn to trail off, his eyes seems clouded and distant.

Shay glared at Jane, now Jane couldn't ignore him so she pretended to give him an innocent confused look because in reality, she really knew what happened.

"I guess you can say that my parents went into... a tragic end" Haytham finished, feeling unsure if he really could just say that to someone like Jane.

"Oh..." was the only thing Jane can say, she wasn't the type of person who can comfort someone and if she say "I'm sorry" for no reason then Haytham would just say that it was alright and that she shouldn't say sorry, and from the fact that those words are really cliche. There was a long silence again and Jane hoped it wouldn't be an awkward silence.

"So.. what about yours, Shay?" she asked him with slight malicious in her tone because she already know his biography - or at least half of it.

"No" Shay deadpanned.

"Hey! No fair! You said that before and we told you our life story!" Jane's voice rosed but not high enough to wake the sleepy passengers and a warning from the flight attendant.

Shay just smirked at her protest. Jane turned to Haytham, knowing that she would act like a kid but she didn't care, at least for now after all, she was still young and she is still a kid at heart, "Haytham! Shay won't tell me his life story!" Jane childlishly protested at Haytham.

Haytham felt slightly awkward now. When Jane didn't saw Haytham react, Shay lightly chuckled.

"Damn you, Shay!" Jane yelled.

"So are you, _Jane_" Shay mocked

Haytham pinched the bridge of his nose but he was slightly smiling at the two bickering again

"_Here we go again_" Haytham thought

* * *

**Vesveer Vivian: **To **The Forgotten Reader: **Jane's brother is an ass (it's a proven fact) and to tell you the truth, I prefer stories with one OC and if that story has two OC's I prefer that other OC is either sent far away or given a **tragic death**, you wanna know why? 'Cause I'm sadistic ***sarcasm***

**Sub-Zero: **The f? That's not even a legit answer

**Veseer Vivian: **Okay okay, Another reason is, it's hard to keep the story in line or the fact that author will have a hard time writing about the other OC being like this or that, oh yeah I'm planning to put Grace back to tell Jane what she did in school and what happens without knowing that it was just a cover up for Jane ***laughs evilly***

**Sub-Zero: **And the next question, to **Neel**?

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh yes, I'm planning to show Adewale up first before Da Vinci or Faulkner something 'cause he seems to be famous to the fans than the two, but for now I wanna slow down with various characters showing up (after all, this story has a long way to go) in fact, I'm also thinking if I'm gonna add the girls like that girl from Revelations whose a slave slash assassin (don't know her name, so tell me in the reviews and I guess I'll ship her with Connor since a lot of those fangirls do too) and Maria Thorpe (Altair's future wife xD) and Elise (Arno's lover, yes Arno fangirls, be **very **jealous) After all, I need girls on my crew! ***chuckles***

**Sub-Zero:** And there's a question from **MiniAjax**?

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh yes! It's 'cause my mind is just awesome to make cool (and sometimes funny) stories, a pros for those imaginative people!

**Sub-Zero:** Stay tuned and stay awesomely sassy!

- V and Sub-Zero

**Edit: **Sub-Z mentioned Neel because he wanted him to let Neel research about London! But that's okay because I already research London ('cause Neel is like our informant 'cause he gives us a lot of details xD )


	22. Chapter 22: In search of the clue

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **No prob, Neel ***chuckles***

**Sub-Zero:** OMG stop flirting with each other!

**Veseer Vivian: **Omegob I do not!

***Starts clobbering Sub-Z***

**Sub-Zero:** On to the st - ***chokes***

* * *

**_ *OMG where is the horizontal line? seriously, I can't find it even if I reloaded the page!*_**

* * *

**Chapter 22: In search of the clue**

**22**

After we went off the airport we where gawking at the place

- call_ed London_

**_I know, now shut up or I'll speak in a different language like "Britania"_**

I send my sub-conscious a mental message of me smiling childishly with the words, "ha ha" written on it.

_I hate you_

**_Glad to know we agreed on something for once_**

I slightly "hmph" to myself, my mood already destroyed.

"And I suppose that we should find a _hotel _to stay?" Altair asked, seemingly making the word "hotel" a bit slowly like he was still tasting the new word on him.

"Yes" I replied simply. Jane looked around the city, there where so many tall building and vehicles like a bus that seems to have a second floor above it, nonetheless Jane didn't know what it was called with passersby not paying them any attention.

_**Hmm... Finding one doesn't seem so hard**_

* * *

_ ***Still no horizontal line!?*_**

* * *

**_*Time skip brought to you by Veseer Vivian clobbering Sub-Zero and fanfiction net for the disappearance of the horizontal line_**

* * *

After finding a hotel, which wasn't really a fancy one but an average day to day hotel, much to Edward's disappointment but Jane didn't care since she doesn't want to suck up all the money in Alex's bank. Jane told the gang that they can go wherever they want so long as they won't do anything"silly" and suspicious (for Haytham's sake, Jane didn't want to say "stupid") and to come back to the hotel before night comes.

Jane went to the ATM to retrieve more money because buying 7 tickets for 7 people to go to London costed a fortune!

After that Jane went to a public library, She has never been into one which actually needed an I.D. Jane had to explain the situation and so she end up using Alex's I.D again just so she can use the computers

Usually Jane would have bought a laptop instead but she didn't want to, she knew better, tackers may be placed there and god-know-who can trace them. She booted up the PC and started searching for the oldest and most possible cemetery in London that the clue might certainly be there.

_Highgate Cemetery is a place of burial in north London, England. It is designated Grade I on the English Heritage Register of Parks and Gardens of Special Historic Interest in England. It is divided into two parts, named the East and West cemetery._

The Wikipedia page said, Jane scrolled down,

_The cemetery's grounds are full of trees, shrubbery and wild flowers, most of which have been planted and grown without human influence. The grounds are a haven for birds and small animals such as foxes. The Egyptian Avenue and the Circle of Lebanon (topped by a huge Cedar of Lebanon) feature tombs, vaults and winding paths dug into hillsides. For its protection, the oldest section, which holds an impressive collection of Victorian mausoleums and gravestones, plus elaborately carved tombs, allows admission only in tour groups. The eastern section, which contains a mix of Victorian and modern statuary, can be toured unescorted._

_Highgate Cemetery was featured in the popular media from the 1960s to the late 1980s for its so-called occult past, particularly as being the alleged site of the "Highgate Vampire"._

**_Vampires you say? Interesting..._**

Jane scrolled down again,

_There are many other prominent figures, Victorian and otherwise, buried at Highgate Cemetery. Most of the historically notable figures lie in the eastern part. Tours of the most famous graves are available but, due to vandalism and souvenir hunters, visitors are no longer allowed to explore unaccompanied, unless they have a personal connection with the cemetery and hold a pass to their deceased relative's grave._

**_Well, damn.._**

Jane who thinks that the information was enough, she exited the window and erased it on History, Jane doesn't really know how computers work but she knows that expert people can still find out what she's been doing anyway. She got up from her seat and approach the desk so she can retrieve Alex's I.D and she planned to visit the cemetery herself for now.

Little did she know that the librarian was eyeing at her as she left the library.

Jane hailed a taxi cab and told the driver to go to said cemetery which took them some time and some money since the cemetery was located in North of London.. and Jane swore that the taxi driver was staring at her oddly, shaking that feeling off, she focused her mind to other things

***Time skip***

When Jane entered the cemetery, she felt like hanging her mouth open in awe as she gawked at the sight. Everything seemed to give an old vibe, of course it **was **old but Jane could feel the sight so.. Victorian-ish feeling around the place and the stone graves looked so big and there where statues every now and then, Jane never saw statues on cemetery as it was just the plain stone graves or just stone graves shaped to a cross was all she'd seen.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a man's voice told her from her back. Jane quickly twirled around

"Who are you?" she asked

The man was wearing a red jacket with light blue jeans, he raised his arms in mock surrender as if he did something wrong, "Woah, don't look at me like that. I'm just an innocent bystander" he said in his "innocent" tone, Jane almost laughed at his failed attempt to sound innocent.

But that still didn't answer her question

"Who are you?" Jane asked in a low tone again, much slower

"I'm Karl Smith, what about you?" the man asked and he let his arms drop to his sides.

"None of you're concern" she replied, she didn't intend to make it sound harsh but to the man, it seems like it was harsh

"Ouch, that hurt, right **here**" Karl said and placed his hand on his left chest, a look of fake hurt in his face. Jane mentally rolled her eyes.

"It better" she replied coldly.

"Double ouch" Karl replied in his hurt voice again.

_I'll show you 'double ouch' when my fist connects to you're face_

Jane bit back her retort and ignored the man named Kyle

_No it's Karl_

**_Damn it_**

She brisked pass Karl and went onwards to wherever she finds odd or mysterious but how can she find anything odd or mysterious when everything around **does **look odd and mysterious especially that Karl was following her around.

"You know, I still want to know you're name" he said after a moment of silence between them.

Jane turned to him, "Why do you care?" she asked harshly

"Because I want to know you're name so I can address you properly unless you want me to call you _None-of-you're-concern, _which I know isn't really your name" he replied matter-of-factly.

"I don't care" Jane said with a wave in the air as if to dismiss him.

"Okay, _None-of-you're-concern,_ tell me what a young lady like you is doing here with no one to be with?" Karl asked again, most likely trying to make a conversation.

Jane didn't bother to reply to him, making a conversation to a complete _stranger _was a no-no. She turned to a corner and so did Karl.

"Soo, you're not gonna talk, huh?" Karl asked, _again_

_Okay, can you just punch him in the face?_

**_No_**

There was a long silence between them again, only the distant chirps of birds can be heard and a slight breeze came to them.

"So, _Karl _have you seen or thought that there's something... _different _in this place.. like words or anything?" Jane asked but not pronouncing Karl's name like poison.

"Well..." Karl started but trailed off. Jane swallowed, she really has to go soon and asking someone who may or may not been here for a very long time might know that there could be something off or odd.

_Especially the fact that there's no person to tour you around because there's a part where you can't go in unless you have a dead relative buried here_

Jane suddenly stopped walking, Karl noticed and looked at her confused.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly

"Are you those people who give tours to tourists?" she asked incredulously.

Karl's mouth suddenly opened like he just heard something shocking before he finally recomposed himself

"What took me away?" he asked.

"Common sense" Jane said matter-of-factly.

Karl suddenly let a laughed out loud, Jane looked at him oddly as if he just grew a second head.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"You're sarcastic comment! It's so funny it made me laugh! Thanks _None-of-you're-concern, _you made my day!" he exclaimed happily.

Jane rolled her eyes, she really don't know what's so funny there when her comment was true and Jane knew that Karl was mocking her by calling her _None-of-you're-concern _so she would get annoyed by him and tell him her real name, however Jane doesn't plan to.

"Answer my first question" she finally said, getting back on track on her question from before, she really want this to get over with. A minute passed until Karl finally answered

"Well.. there is this one grave stone..." Karl said uncertainly.

"Lead the way" Jane told Karl but Karl stopped walking and just stood there.

"What?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrows

"What's the magic word?" Karl asked cheesily. Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes again. SHe really don't know why they where called 'magic words' in the first place

"Please" Jane said, a little too long

"Good, now follow me" Karl motioned his hands to follow him

* * *

-**End of Chapter**-

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **okay guys, sorry if this chapter is short or not but I have something to tell you: I cant see the horizontal line in my PC even if I reload it (like yesterday) but in my phone, I see the horizontal line but I'm not gonna re-edit this chapter even if the horizontal line decides to show up (just in case)

-V

**PS:** Sorry if I published this chapter late, expect more late chapters 'cause I have to haul my lazy ass and get moving and I still want to make this story funny so any ideas, opinions etc are welcomed!


	23. Chapter 23: The riddle on the stone

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Hello hello people! xD

I'm fine - unless you can define _fine_

**Sub-Zero:** -_-

**Veseer Vivian: **Okay, okay let's just move on to the story!

* * *

_ ***Starts Chapter* _**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The riddle on the stone**

**23**

Karl and I walked through many more graves and whizzing past over-grown bushes, the look on the stones seem to get older and older as we continued going forward.

Every step we take, it felt like Karl was faking it or maybe he was leading me into a trap

_Oh stop being so paranoid_

**_I can't. We just met him and then 15 minutes later, he's leading me to the oldest part of the cemetery_**

Jane marveled t how old some of the standing stones - or what's left of it and the statues as they passed, God knows how old they are.

"Are we there yet?" Jane asked impatiently

"Nope" he answered, popping the 'p' word like a child would.

Jane groaned, "Are we there yet?" she asked again

"Nope" Karl said again

Jane calmed herself for being impatient and waited for another minute or two,

"Are we there yet?" she asked again, a little less frustrated

"Almost" Karl said

Jane sighed a relief. Every moment with this stranger was like going through hell slowly. Jane peered at Karl.

Karl seems to be frowning and slightly glaring whatever was in front of him which was the environment. Karl felt Jane's gaze on him and turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked

Jane quickly looked away in embarrassment, "Nothing, sorry" she apologized

Karl smirked mischievously at her, "Are you checking me out?"

Jane turned to look at him, horrified, "What!? No I wasn't! And you're older than me and that's just so weird!" she protested loudly

"Woah, chill Jane I was just kidding, don't wake the dead" Karl half-joked, raising his arms in the air as if it would give her comfort

Jane snarled at him, "You and you're pathetic _jokes_" Jane said bitterly

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry _none-of-you're-concern, _I just wanted to see if you can express more than just anger" Karl defended himself

"Whatever"

Silence yet again went from them. Karl was feeling awkward like that awkward kind of silence and Karl was not used to the silence but unfortunately for him, Jane loved the silence and that feeling increased Karl's thoughts into thinking that she was... scary

Jane was about to open her mouth and ask when they will get to Karl's destination when Karl suddenly stopped walking.

"What is it?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrows

"This is it" Karl said simply

"This is it?" Jane repeated Karl but made it into a question instead.

"Yeah this it" Karl said again, he then pointed his hand at a tombstone right in front of him. It was very old, ober-grown vegetation was surrounded around it, almost covering it completely and the tombstone looked cracked, possibly from erosion working on it

"Oh" was all Jane can say. She went closer to the tombstone and bent slightly to read the inscription

_In a man's torso you will find_

_My secret to all man-kind_

_If false and true can be the same_

_Then you will soon know of my fame_

_Up and up and up again - good luck dear friend_

"The hell?" Jane said - questioned Karl before looking back at him, "This isn't even a person's grave, I mean who would put a riddle on a tombstone? It doesn't even have a name!" Jane half-yelled at Karl

"Woah, calm down, _none-of-you're-concern, _I don't even know why either" he said slowly, "Besides, is this _odd _enough?" he asked Jane incredulously.

Jane looked at him again, this time frowning, "yes"

* * *

**_*Chapter ends*_**

* * *

**Veseer Vivian:** Hehe, sorry if the chapter is too short but I swear! I'm going lazy :I

**Sub-Zero: **That quote was taken from _Spiderwick _book/series

**Veseer Vivian: **Did I spell it right or was it spelled, _Spider-wick?_

**Sub-Zero: *shrugs*  
**

**Veseer Vivian:** Oh well! Anyways, I remember that quote from that book, I mean I still remember it until all this time since I memorized that quote when I was still grade 5 (or 4?)

**Sub-Zero: **Stay tuned and stay sassy!

- V and Sub-Z


	24. Chapter 24: Decoding the clue

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **I forgot to tell you _**Forgotten Reader, **_that I might use that idea (you're previous comment) soon ***rubs hands and mutters a soft laugh***

**Sub-Zero: *Ahem*** Don't you have other plans to say anything else?

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh yeah! Thanks for you're concern guys and I'm sorry if I ever made anything sound mean (I don't intend it to sound so mean, if I ever said something that seemed 'mean')

**Sub-Zero: **On the other hand, we're not gonna give this story up

**Veseer Vivian: **Yes, _I _won't in fact, you're just a made-up character, Sub-Zero ^-^

**Sub-Zero: *rolls eyes* **Whatever

**Veseer Vivian: **OMG it's a second Jane! I didn't even know you where a girl, Sub-Z xD

**Sub-Zero: **That's because I'm not, you're the one who made me a boy in the first place anyways -_-

**Veseer Vivian: *facepalm* **I know -_-

**Sub-Zero: **Hey, facepalm existed since 1889, Ciel Phantomhive did from "Kuroshitsuji" (Black Butler) anime/manga

**Veseer Vivian: **On to the story!

_***Starts Chapter*_**

**Chapter 24: Decoding the riddle**

**24**

Jane came back to the hotel but what was odd was the taxi driver was the same from before which made Jane mentally frowned at him but smiled innocently at the taxi driver who, in turn smiled only slightly.

Jane went back inside the hotel, which was very simple than the last one. Closing the taxi door, Jane swear that driver was looking at the hotel intently rather than focusing on a leaving passenger.

_Ok, that guy is getting weirder and weirder_

**_Ugh, that's another reason why I hate riding with the same stranger_**

I went inside the hotel and as I neared my room, I was suddenly bombarded with men *cough*assassins*cough*

"Where have you've been?" Altaïr asked

"I was so worried for you, bambi - Jane!" Ezio yelled, worriedly. Before Jane can answer, the others talked at the same time again

"Where we're you?" Arno asked suspisciously

"And you told us to go back to the hotel early" Edward grumbled

"Jane, we where so worried!" Connor said worriedly

If this was an anime show, Jane would be having a vein throb on her head right now and a dark background. She was getting pissed at their worries and the attention she's having but she knew that they where just worried but the attention was just a no-no.

Jane felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she reacted instictively. She quickly turned around and attempted to twist that person's arm.

Shay quickly blocked Jane's hand and deflected her other hand that was coming his way too.

Jane looked up at Shay, shocked. Her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh! I- I'm so sorry! It was my reflex..." Jane quickly apologize. If she wasn't so embarassed, she would be mentally slap her face for stammering.

"It's alright" Shay said simply. Jane quickly released her hands from Shay and looked away from him, her face slightly heating up.

Haytham ignored what just happened earlier, "Jane, care to share where you have been?" he asked, almost sounding like a parent scolding a child.

***Flash Back***

Janne turned away from Karl and started to walk back the way they came.

"Hey! Where are you going!? You cant leave someone like that without saying a goodbye!" Karl yelled, following hurriedly for her.

"_Bye"_ Jane called out to him, sarcastically without looking back at him and waved her hand in the air.

"Wait! I mean, why do you even want to know if there's something 'odd' in here?" he asked, trying to keep his pace with Jane, who was taking long and fast strides.

"And why should I tell you?" Jane asked harshly

"Well, I mean I showed you that stone grave so it's only fair!" Karl protested, trying to convince Jane to tell him. Unfortunately for him, Jane was already suspicious of him - not that she already is.

"And what does that have to do with you?" Jane asked bitterly.

"Well I know it _may _not have to do anything with me but I'm a curious guys and I dont even know you're name!" Karl said, raising his voice, sounding l like he was desperate.

Jane mentally cringe at his loud voice, "You don't need to know _why _but you only need to know I'm here" she replied harshly again, already annoyed at Karl's desperation. Jane was almost out of the cemetery grounds.

"Then the riddle must be important then, right?" Karl asked, wanting to know a little information out of Jane.

"You know, for a guy. You ask too much" Jane said coldly. Before Karl can open his mouth again, Jane suddenly sprinted off down the street.

"Hey!" was the only shout he heard from Karl as she went farther and farther away from him and the cemetery to get away from him and to search for a taxi cab.

***Flash Back End***

"I was searching for the second clue" Jane replied to a patient Haytham

"And without us?" Altaïr asked suspiciously.

Jane slowly nodded her head.

"Then what does the clue say?" Ezio asked

Jane took a deep breath,

"_In man's torso you will find,_

_My secret to all man-kind_

_If false and true can be the same,_

_You will soon know of my fame,_

_Up and up and up again_

_ - good luck, dear friend"_

Jane finnished the riddle, the others looked interestingly at her.

"A man's torso you say?" Edward asked, more likely to himself. Jane would shiver if the riddle literally meant a man's torso.

Jane nodded, "Yes, but it's a riddle so it could mean something else"

"A man's torso can also mean a chest" Arno pipped up.

Jane literally thought of a man's chest but quickly dismissed the thought before any inapropriatte images show up in her head except for Edward, who thought otherwise.

"So that could mean that we're after a treasure chest?" Edward asked. Of course, everyone would already know how much of a pirate Edward is, than an assassin.

"Well, not necessasarily, no. After all, inside that chest would be the next clue, I'm sure of it" Altaïr voiced out his thoughts. Edward looked slightly disappointed though.

"Well, that's settled then. Except, what do you mean by 'up'?" Edwards asked

Jane began to think, "That depends, but since the clues could have existed for a long time then... maybe it meant a 'staircase'?" Jane sai, making her last statement like a question.

"But the next question is, where is this place we are suppose to find the clue?" Shay asked suddenly. The assassins looked at the templars, it was still evident that they still did not trust them and so did Haytham, especially Shay.

"Well... I'm guessing it's in a church, a really old church since the riddle was engraved on a stone grave" Jane told him casually.

"I think I'm gonna need to do a research again" Jane added with a sigh.

**_*Chapter Ends*_**

**Veseer Vivian: **Hehe, sorry for not updating yesterday!

**Sub-Zero: **Yeah, 'cause V here keeps saying she'll do it later. Only to find out she'll do it tomorrow.

**Veseer Vivian: **Yeah... ***scratches head* **it might happen again

**Sub-Zero: **Oh well, see you next time!

**Veseer Vivian: **Stay tuned and stay sassy! And sorry for any possible mispellings!

**Aub-Zero: **Yes, she's really _sorry_ ***sarcasm***

**Veseer Vivian: **Sub-Z you're so mean! You're a horrible host!

**Sub-Zero: **Pfft

**Veseer Vivian: **And at least you have you're own quote now!

**Sub-Zero: **Now where are those finnishing words?

- V and Sub-Z


	25. Chapter 25: Which One?

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Michelle Obama, purse all so heavy, gettin' Oprah dollars!~

**Sub-Zero: **Don't mind her. She's currently listening to Fifth Harmony - BO$$

**Veseer Vivian: **Working for the money 'cause that's what my mama taught me

So your ass better show me some respect! ~

**Sub-Zero: **Uhm... (._.)

**Veseer Vivian: **Bo$$ Michelle Obama

Purse all heavy gettin' Oprah dollars

Bo$$ Michelle Obama

Purse all heavy gettin' Oprah dollars! ~

**Sub-Zero: **Umhm... V now's the time to introduce the next chapter!

**Veseer Vivian: **C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T, that's me, I'm confident

Don't want yo compliments, use common sense! ~

**Sub-Zero: **Why do I feel like this song is directed to me? ***sweatdrops***

**Veseer Vivian: **I'm on my Michelle Obama shhh, shut your mouth

Boy I think you know who runs this house! ~

**Sub-Zero: **Ok, okay I'll just introduce the chapter to you guys! It's a good thing that V is in the mood so hopefully this chapter is good enough!

**Veseer Vivian: **Bo$$! ~

**_*Starts Chapter*_**

**Chapter 25: Which One?**

**25**

Jane went into an another public library because she didn't want to return to the same building over and over again, not to say that it would seem suspicious for a tourist.

And of course Jane hasn't forgotten about Karl Smith someone. Of course, who would forget a person they ditch?

Jane went inside a public library after she pushed her way out of a horde of busy people, God knows where they're going.

Jane silently strolled her way to the librarian at the desk. The librarian doesn't seem to notice her.

Jane faked a cough. The librarian shot her head upwards to her in surprise, Jane mentally raised her eyes at her in suspicion.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear, I didn't hear you come in" the librarian said as softly as she could.

Jane faked a smile

_Yeah! Like a NINJA! We still got it!_

"It's alright." Jane told told the librarian. And just like the previous library, she has to explain and give her - Alex's I.D to use the computers.

After that, Jane looked around the big library, there where a few people in here. Jane was trying to spot any 'suspicious' looking people in the library and hopefully, she found none.

Jane chose a computer farthest from the rest and began to boot up the PC.

Jane typed in google in the url bar. Jane haerd that google collects data or spies on you *cough*googlechrome*cough* but right now, she had no choice, besides, it's not like searching for an old church was a big deal

Saintt_ Bartholomew the Great is one of London's oldest churches. Founded in 1123 as an Augustinian Priory, it has been in continuous use since 1143. It is an Anglican/Episcopal Church in that part of London known as the City."_

greatstbarts . com said.

Jane clicked on wikipedia.

_"All Hallows Tower: Founded in 675, it is one of the oldest churches in London, and contains inside a 7th-century Saxon arch with recycled Roman tiles, the oldest surviving piece of church fabric in the city. (St. Pancras Parish Church in King's Cross has been a place of Christian worship since the sixth century.)"_

Now Jane was confused

_**Now, which one is it gonna be? S. Bartholomew or All Hollows Tower?**_

_Check out the results and see which of the church has a majority of results_

Jane scrolled down and saw a lot of St. Bartholomew results

**_Uhmm..._**

Jane clicked on a yahoo news that says "10 oldest church of Britain" but when Jane looked, the number one result was St. Martins, Cantbury.

_**Umm...**  
_

_*sigh* Let's just go and try St. Bartholomew and if there's no staircase or whatever that goes 'Up' we'll try All Hallows Tower_

**_I bet it's the All Hallows Tower_**

_Same, but we'll never know_

Jane erased the evidence in the history window and stood up from her chair.

Jane approached the counter when someone she didn't saw in the library before, bumped into her, a man in a black jacket apologized a soft "sorry" to her.

Jane frowned at his back as he left the library, Jane shook her head

**_I should really stop being paranoid_**

Jane faced the counter and took Alex's I.D back from the librarian who smiled at her.

When Jane went outside, she let out a low whistle

_**I wonder how would the assassins think when they found out that we're going to a Catholic Church**_

_I think it would be amusing_

**_Yeah, I just hope they don't get the wrong idea, I mean I'm a Christian too so no big deal_**

_Yeah, but you're still not baptized._

Jane let out a low sigh. It was true. For some reason, when she was still a baby the priest said that only two in the family can be baptized which was her other sister and brother. Her parents where so confused that they angrily walked out the same church that her brother and sister where baptized a few years ago.

When Jane told this in a forum online, a user told her of a similar story about his friend dying but the priest refused and told excuses. The said user even research about it and found out that priests like him didnt want to baptize his dying friend because they where too lazy to sign the papers.

Jane frowned as she suddenly felt something in her pocket

**_*Chapter Ends*_**

**Veseer Vivian: **That's true story man! I wasn't baptize because of a lame excuse of a priest and I'm also tired in explaining to people why I am 'Christian' when I'm still not baptized and I just shrug and say, "I don't know. The priest told me that only two of my siblings in the family can be baptize or something" (and I just found out a few months ago that the priest was a lazy douche)

**Sub-Zero: **Glad to see you're not singing anymore and please refrain from saying bad words

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh yeah! Sorry for mispellings 'cause my keyboards is crabby too!

**Sub-Zero: **Yeah, and she won't re-edit to check her mispellings anyway -_-||

**Vesser Vivian: **True true! Anyways stay tune and stay sassy and **Forgotten Reader, **you better kick you're ass' siskness away soon! And stay awesome **Hacked Generation!**

**Sub-Zero: **Umm... what was my new quote again?

**Veseer Vivian: **Umm... I don't know.. I forgot too _¦¦¦

- V and Sub-Z


	26. Chapter 26: Enter Adéwalé and who else !

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **'Ello chaps!

**Sub-Zero: **What's with that accent? -.-

**Veseer Vivian: **I dunno, I just want to

**Sub-Zero: **Okay... we have a question from **Neel**

**Veseer Vivian:** Adéwalé is going in this chapter in fact I was already planning it a few days ago! Hell, we haven't even gone to the 3rd clue "-,-

**Sub-Zero: **Yes, 'cause V is slow in making stories

**Veseer Vivian: **Don't make me start singing again!

**Sub-Zero: **Now where's that chapter?

**Veseer Vivian: **Heh, thought so..

**_*Starts Chapter*_**

**Chapter 26: Enter Adéwalé and who else !**

**26**

I put my hand in my pocket and felt a solid shape, I trailed my fingers over it, I wasn't planning to fish it out of my pocket yet.

_It's a phone!_

I grabbed the solid object and put it out of my pocket and sure enough, it was a phone. It's color and design was simple with black and a white color on it's sides

_- Typical non-suspicious-looking phone_

Jane looked at it with slightly wide arms, people where pushing her everywhere and even rudely told her to move but she remain frozen on the floor. Suddenly the phone vibrated on her hands.

Jane's heart pounded furiously. he didn't know whether to answer the unknown number flashing on the phone or not

**_No no no. Maybe the man had bumped into me earlier and accidentally 'slipped' it in my pocket?_**

_Or that was a Templar in disguised and planned to 'bump' into you so he can slip 'his' phone to your pocket_

**_B- but. This just can't be.._**

_Just answer the phone dang it!_

Jane finally clicked the green call button and held the phone a few distance away from her right ear as if she was sure that it would explode soon.

Before Jane can open her mouth to say a 'hello.' A voice spoke up first from the other line.

"Hello, _Agent _Jane..." a gruff man's voice she had never heard before spoke up.

Jane remained frozen from her spot and speechless, the sky becoming dark as it slowly turned to night and. a sign of rainstorm was coming.

"We've been watching you.." the man's voice continued

Jane opened her mouth but nothing came out. She resisted an urge to look frantically around her.

"Don't tell you're fellow assassins and those traitorous templars or we'll kill you on the spot" he threatened.

This time Jane looked around her surroundings but tried not to do it frantically. The people and vehicles around the streets where getting thinner as the sky began to get darker and darker by the minute.

"Go ahead" she finally replied with distaste at the man on the other line while she secretly hope that he was just bluffing to get his own wants.

The man suddenly laughed at the other line. Jane raised her eyebrows even though she knew he can't see her face - wherever he is.

"I would **love **to, _Jane _but sadly we still need to use you" the man's voice sounded slightly disappointed and even pronounce Jane's name like he was still mocking her.

Suddenly a red dot showed on her stomach and trailed up to Jane's neck. Jane looked horrified and surprised as he saw where the red dot came from.

There was a tall figure in all black, seemingly pointing a gun on her, where the red light came from on top of a medium sized building just a few blocks away from her.

Before Jane even considered to turn and run away even if she had a zero chance of not getting shot at, the figure shot at her.

A sudden pain shot through Jane's neck like a bee sting - or at least worse than a bee sting as she suddenly feel hot around her neck. Jane dropped to the floor gasping, the phone fell to the floor as it skidded a few meters away from her.

"But, that doesn't mean I can't torment you and threaten you on the long way" the man's voice continued, sounding like he did not just heard the phone's sound as it dropped to the floor and heard a gasping Jane.

Jane pulled out a dart like piece of glass from her neck and saw it empty, "W- What did you do to me?" Jane's voiced cracked as she gasped for air as if she couldn't breath properly.

The man on the other line laughed again.

"Oh it's simple, really. We engineered a special formula mixed with those tiny little droids made especially for you" the man explained, his voice dripping with sarcasm and amusement.

"W-What!?" Jane yelled, horrified. The rain started to slowly paddled Jane and the city

"You heard me right, now be a good girl and help the modern templars to find that next clue, sweetheart" the man replied in sarcasm again.

Jane shot her head back at the same building where she saw the figure before but he wasn't there anymore.

"Oh and by the way, we haven't tested that formula yet so there might be some ... difficulties, good luck _Agent _Jane" the man said before her phone beeped, signifying that the call has ended.

Jane's eyes suddenly went blurry as tears stream down her face, for some reason. Jane was crying and her eyes suddenly turned red and she blamed that formula.

The rain had started to come down hard, making her hair and clothes entirely wet. Jane suddenly shivered as she finally felt cold and damp from head to toe.

She finally felt the sinking feeling of being alone, after all this time of wanting to be alone. Now she knew what it really means to be alone and cold, drenched in the rain.

* * *

**_*Time skip brought to you by Connor singing "-,- *_**

* * *

Jane went back inside the hotel, she knew she looked horrible like she just had a cat fight with her messed hair and was dumped into a pool of cold water. When Jane went up to her floor, she saw all the gang waiting outside her room.

"What the hell happened to you Jane!?" Ezio literally screamed in worry. The others didn't mind Ezio's sudden outburst as they too had worried expressions on they're face.

"You look like you went through hell" Edward commented.

"What took you so long, Jane? You know that there would be a heavy down pour of rain in the skies and you came back late?" Arno asked worriedly but he didn't raise his voice.

"Where you crying?" Altair asked as he saw Jane's puffy red eyes.

"Is it because of a boy?" Ezio piped in again.

"If so then tell us so we can beat that person up or if someone did make you upset"Connor said protectively.

Haytham came into view from behind the group as Shay trailed behind him, "What happened Jane?" he asked.

Jane quickly looked away in embarrassment as she didn't want the sudden burst of worried attention especially in front of the men.

"I.. um.. Just lost track of time when I was researching for the next clue and I ended up tripping on the street and almost got hit by a car" Jane lied to them.

* * *

**_*Time skip brought to you by ****Adéwalé** cheering for being about to be introduce to the _crew_*_

* * *

Jane quickly took a quick shower and got dressed. She faced her mirror.

She looked horrible, her eyes where still puffy and red. A small lump on her neck throbbed where the dart thing shot her. Jane quickly covered her neck by her long strands of hair as a knock imitated on her door.

"Come in" she said, raising her voice slightly so she can be heard. The door swung open and lo and behold (*sarcasm*) Haytham went inside her room. Jane quickly felt nervous at the sight of him. Of course it would be common for them to talk all the time since Jane seemed to be closer to Haytham than the others.

"Haytham.." was the only thing Jane can say at the moment.

"Jane.." Haytham played along. The two stared at each other for a moment before Jane sighed and plopped to her bed.

"What is it, Haytham?" she asked.

Haytham glanced at her, "May I?" he asked, motioning to sit next to her. Jane nodded without saying a word.

The big fluffy mattress of the bed shifted slightly as Haytham sat next to a quiet Jane.

I've been wondering lately..." Haytham trailed of before continuing, "you've been getting distant from the rest of us. Is something wrong?" Haytham asked.

It was true. Jane was getting distant from the group especially it seems, that Jane was the only one who was still actively searching for the clues and not very much for the men.

"No. I'm just tired and all" Jane reached out for her pillow and hugged it, she didn't care is she was ruining her own mental rule like 'don't act childish.'

"Are you sure?" Haytham asked again.

"Yes, I just don't like bringing in the boys with me all the time since I don't want to be they're responsibility or want them to cause a problem" Jane explained.

Haytham looked at her but Jane looked down at her matress as she avoided eye contact. Suddenly Haytham reached for Jane and brushed her hair off of her neck.

Jane's eyes widen and she quickly looked away but that only exposed her neck more.

"What's that on you're neck?" Haytham asked suspiciously.

"A bee stung me" was Jane's only excuse that she can come up at the moment.

Haytham frowned at her. He must be thinking about it. Jane mentally face-palmed herself. Of course! There was no bees in the city!

"Jane, don't lie to me" Haytham said lowly.

Jane froze from her sitting position as her eyesight became blurry and she knew she was about to cry when suddenly, a churning feeling started to form in her stomach.

Jane's eyes went wide as she cupped her hand and made a bee-line to the bathroom and started puking at the toilet.

"Jane!" Haytham yelled, alarmed. When Jane was finished, she flushed the toilet and splashed her face with water.

"Are you alright?" Haytham asked worriedly.

Jane walked out of the bathroom and gave Haytham a weak smile, "Yeah I'm fine. I think - " but Jane suddenly stopped talking as a wave of pain through her head.

She clutched her head in pain, Jane never felt such a bad headache or migraine or whatever she was having as she screamed in pain and slowly let her legs slump to the floor.

The last thing she knew is a door banging open and multiple voices around her before she went unconscious.

* * *

**_*Time skip. I found the horizontal line!?*_**

* * *

Jane woke up on her bed, her wet hair was as messy as ever. When she opened her eyes, she saw all of the men minus Shay and Haytham in her room.

"Jane! Are you alright?" Arno looked up from his magazine (god knows where he got that *cough*) the others in the room shifted they're attention to Jane.

"What happened?" was the only thing Jane asked first. She tried to sit up from her bed when another wave of pain went through her head. She winced

"Hey, don't try to sit up yet. Just rest" Connor said, getting up from the sofa.

Jane obeyed and relaxed from her place.

"What happened?" she asked again. The boys looked at each other as if they don't know if they're going to tell her or not.

"Well..." Edward started but he trailed off instantly and he scratched his head.

"When we heard your yell in your room, we barged in and saw Haytham by your side.." Ezio continued on behalf of Edward.

"So we thought that it was his fault so we kicked him out of you're room" Arno finnished.

"Or struggled to get him off you're room.." Altair grumbled.

"We have to go to All Hallows Tower" Jane stated. She knew that the clue was on that tower since St. Barthollomew didn't look like it has any secret places let alone a tower in All Hallows Tower.

"What? Now?" Edward asked, dumbfoundedly.

"Not now Jane, it's still night time. We can do it tomorrow" Arno said in concern.

Jane merely nodded, "Yeah.. I guess you're right. You guys should go to sleep too, I just had a major headache a while ago" Jane reasoned.

The others gave her skeptical looks, "Maybe we should have the next clues ourselves while you take a day off tomorrow, we've noticed that you've been doing most of the work, Jane" Connor said first before any of the men can say a similar reason.

Jane looked doubtful at first and was about to say 'no' when her head suddenly felt dizzy. She resist an urge to clutch her head and close her eyes. "Alright, be careful where you're about to go 'cause your still not used to the modern world" Jane finally replied.

The men didn't budge from their places. "Go to sleep guy" Jane said wearily at them. The men gave her another look like they wanted to stay in her room to look after her.

"I'll be fine" Jane added assuringly with a weak smile. The others nodded and scuttled to leave her room with a soft ***thump* **of her door as hey left.

Jane gave a tired yawn before settling down to her covers again.

_**Wait, why do they think it's Haytham's fault?**_

* * *

***Next day***

* * *

The next day, after what what happened to Jane. She refused to go to the hospital, knowing that it was the work of whatever was in her head now. She felt sick so she made instructions and even got a map for the assassins and templars to find the said "All Hallows Tower."

The assassins immediately objected for the templars coming with them especially Haytham which they still think it's his fault for making Jane sick.

"What? No, Jane! Those filthy templars aren't coming with us!" Edward argued

"Say that one more time.." Shay growled

"Those _filthy_ templars aren't coming with us" Edward said slowly in a low vioce, he stepped closer to Shay and started to have a staring contest - or a glaring contest.

Jane would find this amusing if it weren't for the weak feeling of sickness in her. She suddenly coughed loudly which turned all eyes back on her.

"Jane.." Arno said worriedly.

"I'll be fine. If it worries you guys too much then let Haytham stay and let Shay go with you. That way if Shay does anything... _suspicious _then he can't go against five assassins" Jane tried to reason with the assassins.

"Thanks Jane, you helped me so much" Shay said sarcastically. Altair frowned at Jane.

"But we can't leave a templar with you either!" Altair blurted out. The other assassins nodded in agreement to each other. Haytham looked like he wanted to sigh and pinch his nose.

"Then whose going to look after Jane while all of you are gone?" Haytham asked exasperatedly.

Now it was Jane's turn to look at the men. She felt embarrassed that someone has to 'look after' her, "I'm fine on my own, don't worry. It's not like this is my first time being sick" Jane protested while giving them a fake weak smile.

"No, Jane. Even if you know how to take care of yourself, we can't leave you alone. You're still young after all" Arno said cleverly.

Jane made a mental pout at Arno. She wanted to reason again because she doesn't want anyone to take care of her. She hated to admit it but she does want some company.

"Alright. But if a templar stays with Jane then one of the assassins should stay too - just in case" Connor said.

Everyone seem to think about this while Jane did the same.

**_Hmm... Who should stay with me? Altair? No he's too quiet and I doubt he knows how to take care of a sick person especially a little girl._**

_What about Ezio?_

_**HELL NO! Alone time + Ezio is not a good thing!**  
_

_Then what about Connor?_

**_Pfft. If those two will be together - it's going to be utter chaos_**

_Edward?_

**_Eh, no 'cause the next minute he might bring in some wine again and if Edward and Haytham goes together then.. well... just no_**

_What about Arno?_

**_Could be but I don't know..._**

_Okay then what about Shay?_

**_..._**

_Hello? What about Shay?_

**_I don't even know.._**

_That's not an answer -,-  
_

**_Where's that Arno option?_**

I imagined my sub-conscious laughing at me. The men in the group seem to be hesitating.

"I'll do it" Arno stepped in, "I'll stay with Jane" he finished

_**Ah, there's my 'Arno option.'**_

The assassins nodded in silent agreement again. "Alright, we'll be back soon" Edward said and the rest of the assassins went outside followed by a silent Shay..

* * *

**_*Edward's POV* and Narrators POV and *Time skip* (lol. too many "and's")_**

Edward and his 'crew' where walking for hours and he kept glancing at his map, making sure that they where going the right way. They where walking because they don't know anything about cars or calling for a cab..

"Are we near there yet?" Connor asked impatiently. All of them where getting tired from walking for hours!

"Almost" Edward said, scanning his map again. Suddenly he sharply turned to the right, crossing the street where a car honked at him and jeered to the opposite direction of Edward to prevent him from being hit by his car. When the car crashed on a tree with a loud ***bang!*** with his car slowly letting out a trail of smoke in the air, the driver got out and yelled at him, "What the _bloody hell _you _twat_!" the driver yelled at him with his fist shaking in the air.

Edward ignored him as he carried on walking, looking at his map while the crew hesitated for a few minutes as they processed what the hell just happened when they finally crossed the road towards Edward.

"I hated the British anyway" Edward said on his shoulder. Connor, who was beside Edward nodded in agreement, "Me too" Connor replied. Meanwhile, Shay let out a soft sigh and pinched his nose, "_What can Haytham say to this?_" he thought.

A few more roads where crossed before they saw what looked to be a small building, not too high and not too small with a tower that was a few meters higher than the building was right next to it.

"This must be it" Edward said before closing his map with an idiotic smile like he was happy that he got to they're destination right.

"Finally" Ezio grumbled.

The crew went inside. What they saw was slightly shocking because the room looked so old and ancient-like as if they went back from they're era except for Altair and Ezio, who never seen such style from their era before. The men never knew that old building like this still existed.

"Alright. Enough marveling. Let's go start searching" Altaïr said with a clap of his hand to get they're attention.

Everyone immediately went their separate ways to find anything odd like secret doors, walls etc.

* * *

**_*Time skip* (Lol. I should really try to minimize time skips xD )_**

* * *

"I can't find anything _odd _in here!" Edward yelled in frustration as he waved his arms in the air. Altair gave a tired sigh as he agreed to him silently. The others hadn't seen anything odd either especially Shay, who was hoping that he can see the next clue first than the assassins.

The place looked like it was ransacked now. Cups and decoration around the place was now everywhere, the statues where misplaced. Shay mentally face-palmed, "_So much for erasing evidence_" he thought.

"We've checked everything" Edward sighed too.

"Then it's time to check the tower" Altaïr said matter-of-factly. The men quickly went towards the tower, desperate and tired of finding anything "odd." They kicked the door open, leading upwards to the tower. There was wooden staircase circling on the top. The men immediately climbed the stairs.

"Up and up and up again..." Altaïr muttered as they continue to ascend to the top.

When they came to the top. Some of them have to stand on the staircase as it was getting crowded. Altaïr was disappointed, there was nothing on the top! Only the walls surrounding them and a few open windows where they can see the few people on the streets.

Edward suddenly stepped in and removed a loose brick wall. "What are you - ?"Altaïr protested. Heck, Edward was destroying property - not like they already messed the things downstairs.

When Edward removed the loose brick wall, a little folded old piece of paper fell down to the floor which Altaïr quickly caught.

The paper was odd. It looked like it was shining gold on it. Altaïr hesitantly and slowly opened the paper.

Suddenly a bright yellow glow blinded them. Everyone shielded from the bright light. A loud ***thump* **can be heard but when everyone opened they're eyes, three strange people stood in front of them who looked slightly dazed. Two of them where men while the other was a woman.

"Adéwalé?" Ezio asked in surprised.

"Charles Lee?" Shay said out loud in utter confusion and shock.

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **Bwahahahahahaha! Did I almost forgot to tell you that I will be adding Charles Lee? Oh the look on the Connor fangirls/boys on they're faces! I can only imagine! Bwahahahaha

**Sub-Zero: **We apologized for the delay of this chapter

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh yeah! I was supposed to publich this in one day but it was impossible! Because of SOME PEOPLE who keeps looking at my computer as I write this chapter ('cause I don't want to be looked at or my computer) AND I was lazy AND I have no time AND something came up in school!

**Sub-Zero: **Too many "and's" -_-

**Veseer Vivian: **Lol ikr?

**Sub-Zero: **Speak English. We're not in a chat room

**Veseer Vivian: **Anyways! I **might **delay more chapters because I **know **I'm failing like... **most **of my subjects and card day is on Friday! I mean don't they realized that's exactly on Friday the thirteenth! WHY? ***kneels on floor and screams on top of my lungs with my arms in mid-air***

**Sub-Zero: *rolls eyes*** It's not Halloween yet

**Veseer Vivain: **I know! But it's still FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH. Eh, whatever. I'm not really freaking out because of that friday the thirteenth thing. But what I worry about is my parents 'cause you know... knowing my parents... they have a 99% chance of stripping me off of my gadgets (my phone is my only gadget. I'm just currently using my library's computer TT^TT) and this is the longest chapter I've ever made!

**Sub-Zero: **Yeah... so... Bye! See you next time!

**Veseer Vivian: **Stay tuned and stay sassy!

- V and Sub-Z

PS: "All Hallows Tower" is actually called "All hallows **by **the Tower" ***sweatdrops***

**Edit: OMEGOB. So I was eating and mid-way I realized that Arno is staying with Jane so why is Arno going with the crew to the tower!? It's not a typo. I just forgot! This is unacceptable. This chapter has been EDITED.**


	27. Chapter 27: Templars

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Hey guys! So I looked at google images to see Adèwale and Charles Lee... And damn Adèwale looks... intimidating like he can snap your bones while Charles Lee looks... more like pirate... and he reminds me of Shakespear, minus the looks and that human skull. Damn he looks evil ._.

**Sub-Zero: **And who is this _Steaming Cactus_, **Neel **talk to hmmm?

**Veseer Vivian: *starts walking backwards, slowly***

**Sub-Zero: **I demand an answer! ***bangs fist on table***

**Veseer Vivian: **Someone bring in the chapter before Sub-Z turns berserk!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Templars  
**

**27**

Jane sat awkwardly on her bed, hearing her clock against the wall slowly tick after tick. Arno and Haytham stayed outside of Jane's room since Jane requested them to, at least for now since they still have they're duty to 'look after' her.

Haytham went in his room since he didn't know where else to go. A knock came from Jane's door.

"Come in" Jane said weakly.

Her door slowly creaked oped to see Arno going inside her room.

Jane smiled weakly at him, "What is it Arno?" Jane asked.

Arno grabbed a chair nearby and sat near Jane's bed. He looked solemnly at her and Jane slowly felt nervous growing inside her stomach at the look that Arno gave her.

"What's wrong?" Jane finally asked, breaking of the silence in the air.

Arno sighed. "It's about me isn't it?" Jane asked seriously in a low tone.

"Jane, please tell me what really happened" Arno said, getting to the point. Jane remained silent and looked up from her ceiling as she did so, she closed her eyes.

_**They should be here soon. Where are they?**_

* * *

***Narrators POV***

A heavy silence hung in the air as an uncertain and tense aura was in the air.

"Where am I?" the woman asked, finally breaking off the silence in the air. She felt slightly awkward that she was the only woman in the group. Everyone's attention shifted to her.

"Who are you?" Altair asked, not bothering to answer her question. The woman folded her hands, "I'm Maria Thorpe and I assumed - " Maria motioned her hands to the two men next to her " - that these two men are Adéwalé and Charles Lee?" she finished, making her sentence more like a question. She seem to have a french accent

Ezio suddenly squeezed through Altair and Edward and stepped in front of Maria. He held her hand and kissed it, "Belladonna, I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze" Edward said.

Maria swatted her hand from Ezio, "And I could care less, _assassin._" Maria said bitterly. Suddenly Charles Lee sharply turned his head to the assassins. "They're all assassins!?" he nearly yelled.

"Charles Lee..." someone growled behind Altair and Edward. The two assassins side step a little to reveal an angry Connor.

"Who are you? I've never met you before" Charles Lee said, frowning his eyes at Connor. The heavy tense feeling was in the air again as Connor glared at Charles, who also glared back at him.

"Wait, that would mean.." Adéwalé pipped in but trailed off. "You're templars..." he finally finished, everyone saw him lightly touch his weapon by his side.

"_Assassins_" Charles Lee growled bitterly.

"_Templars_" Connor mimicked just as bitterly.

"Hold it" a voice at the back of the assassins group voiced out. Everyone shifted to the side, making it a little more cramped in this small. Shay stepped closer in front of them.

"We're not supposed to fight..." Shay trailed of, "_yet_" he finished in his thought.

"Are you telling me, Shay that we have to - to.." Charles Lee began but stuttered and trailed off as if he didn't want to finish his own sentence.

"Cooperate with the Assassins?" Maria finished for him.

Shay nodded solemnly at her. Charles Lee looked like he wanted to rip off heads right now while Adéwalé looked hesitant. He looked at Edward as if he was silently asking to confirm the words coming out of a templar. Edward only nodded at him as if to say 'yes.'

Connor was still glaring at Charles Lee and for the first time in a really long time, he wished he had any kind of weapons with him or at least beg to Jane to buy at least a little weapon or sharp object but if he lunged at Charles Lee, then he would most likely get stabbed at by Charles because he, Maria and Adéwalé where the only ones wearing they're old era clothing and weapons at the moment.

"Never!" Charles literally yelled in anger. He and Shay glared each other. Maria didn't know what to do especially these men. The only thing she knows about was there where templars in here **and **assassins, not to mention that she was the only one who seem to look like she came from an older era than the men in front of her. If anything, she didn't know where the hell she actually is. What was more surprising was that they hadn't drawn they're weapons and engage in combat immediately when they found out that they where assassins.

While the two bickered and glared at each other over and over again, Maria felt the wooden floorboards creak and groan under all they're weight. No one seem to notice since they're attention was more focused in front of them. Maria was about to open her mouth to warn them when the wooden floor broke where she was standing.

She yelled as she felt air on her feet. Ezio, who was nearest to her, grabbed her arm. Maria looked down and saw a spiral of staircase leading downwards. Ezio hoisted her up. "So, still not interested in talking with me?" Ezio asked her in a flirtatious joke.

Everyone's attention was on her now. Maria resisted an urge to blush in embarrassment especially when an assassin saved her when no one else payed attention, not like Ezio was the one who was nearest to her.

"No" Maria deadpanned. The assassins and templars resisted an urge to snicker at Ezio's failed attempt. Charles Lee gave Maria a look as if he was disappointed that he let an assassin save her while Maria did not make eye contact to him.

"As long as Charles Lee is going with us, no way am I agreeing to cooperate with _him_" Connor said angrily, going back to the topic at hand.

"Same here" Altair muttered.

"Hah! As much as I love to agree with you, templars are worse than the British I've fought" Edward jumped in.

Shay let out an audible sigh. "Then we'll be keeping Haytham, Jane and Arno waiting from this never ending argument" Shay said, slightly convincing the assassins who was waiting back at the hotel.

"Wait, Haytham's here too?" Charles Lee asked.

"Yes" Shay replied with a slight nod. Now Maria where thinking who was this Arno and Jane person especially this "Haytham" who seem to be important to the two templars right now.

"Wait, did you mean Haytham _Kenway_?" Adéwalé suddenly asked in disbelief. Shay glared at him as if to say 'shut up.'

Charles scoffed, "Obviously, I'm talking to _the _Haytham Kenway" he said as if he was being proud to say Haytham's name out loud.

Adéwalé looked at Edward, "But isn't he you're so -" he was cut off my Edward, who raised his hand in mid-air, motioning for him to shut his mouth which Adéwalé did.

"I know Adé.." was Edward's only response. If anyone was focused closely to what Edward said, one would hear a slight tone of sadness and dissapointment which Adéwalé mentally hinted since he knew his captain for a long time to know.

Charles Lee looked at Adéwalé with confusion, "Did you say something about Master Haytham?" he asked suspiciously.

Everyone seem to mentally raise they're eyebrows when they heard the word "master." Adéwalé looked at Edward again. Everybody knew that Haytham was a templar but they didn't know more than that. Edward didn't look at Adéwalé.

"Yes, yes I did" Adéwalé replied to Charles.

"And care to continue it?" Charles asked mockingly.

Adéwalé looked at Edward again, he looked like he was asking permission to whether to tell Edward or not. Edward shook his head 'no.'

Adéwalé looked back at Charles who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"No" Adéwalé said bluntly.

"What did you just say, _peasant_!?" Charles Lee yelled. He was about to hit Adéwalé when Shay held him back.

"Enough bickering! Fighting won't get us anywhere, _Charles_" Shay said, pronouncing Charles Lee's first name like venom.

"Shut up Shay! It's better to clean this earth from its dusts!" Charles Lee said aloud.

Adéwalé felt insulted as he gritted his teeth and tightened his hands into fists but stood his ground without saying a word. Meanwhile, Ezio felt a little out of place since he didn't know these people, only the fact that they where templars and Adéwalé was a slave.

"Umm... Can someone please explain what's going on?" Ezio finally asked a little uncertain. He didn't know that there seem to be a little family problem here either.

"I agree. The sooner we know, the sooner we can go back - wherever we are now" Maria piped in, in agreement.

"Finally, some decency here" Shay muttered lowly but Charles heard him which he grunted at him in reply. Shay let go of him, seeing that Charles was relaxing now.

"But first, I think it's best if we get out of this tower and go back to the hotel before this part of the floor breaks under all our weight" Altair said matter-of-factly.

Adéwalé, Maria and Charles where confused on what a "hotel" is but didn't bother asking. On they're way to this "hotel" they where given strange looks by passersby especially to Adéwalé, Mari and Charles since they still wore they're armors, clothing and weapons. They where lucky no policeman where on sight not to forget that the three where marveling at a place they never seen before. The felt out of place

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **Hey guys! Tomorrow is card day (so it's not technically it's not friday the thirteenth since it's Sep 12 tomorrow) and there is a 99% chance that my parents is gonna take my phone away! I don't use it for texts or messages but only surfing the web and I'm just using public property so... updates may or may not go slower. Sorry guys! Goodbye home inetrnet life! **Goodbye world! *kneels on floor and screams to the world***

**Sub-Zero:** I still want to know about that Steaming, screaming whatever cactus ***glares at reader***

**Veseer Vivian: **It's _Steaming Cactus _and it's already confirmed by poor **Neel **whose stuck with an annoying cactus "-,-

**Sub-Zero: **The hell even made an idea of a talking cactus!?

**Veseer Vivian: *shrugs*** umm.. **Neel**? 'Cause he did

**Sub-Zero: *****grunts***

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh hey! I know! Let's include **Neel** and _Steaming Cactus_ here so the readers would know what they're talking about (btw to the readers, check the previous reviews)

**Sub-Zero: **Nooo! I object! It's already bad enough that Charles Lee is here!

**Charles Lee: **What?

**Veseer Vivian: **0_0

**Sub-Zero: **...

**Veseer Vivian: **Sub-Z...

**Sub-Zero: **Yes..?

**Veseer Vivian: **Who invited Charles Lee inside?

**Sub-Zero: **I have no idea... I just saw him sneak in the studio...

**Veseer Vivian: *shrugs* **eh... whatever. I didn't finish the AC 3 before 'cause I was banned from using my gadgets so I rely on fanfictions... so Charles.. is it true that you're evil?

**Sub-Zero: *Leans and whispers to V* **Umm... V. I think it's not the good time to interview him..

**Charles Lee: **I don't know what you're talking about! I just know that I'm doing what's good for the whole world! ***laughs evilly***

**Veseer Vivian:** You mean the "whole of America"? 'Cause I swear, every movie I watch focuses mainly on the map of America especially when it's about "the end of the world", zombies etc movies -_-

**Charles Lee: **Then where do you live? Maybe I can even invite the templars to take ove - I mean help you're country!

**Sub-Zero: *walks backward slowly away***

**Veseer Vivian: **Sub-Z call security!

**Charles Lee:** Tell me!

**Veseer Vivian: **GUARDS!

**Charles Lee: *****kicks chair away* **Tell me!

**Veseer Vivian: **Wait for me Sub-Z! Aaaaagh!

* * *

bzzzt

* * *

bzzz

* * *

_bzzz_

* * *

_This studio broadcast has technical problems. Please tune in again later, thank you_


	28. Chapter 28: Explanations

A/N: **Sub-Zero: *looks left and right***

**Veseer Vivian: **ATTENTION! Salute!

**Sub-Zero: **The hell V?

**Veseer Vivian: **I'm singing Salute by little mix! It's amazing and they're choreography is a killer!

**Sub-Zero: **Oh?

**Veseer Vivian: **Yeah! I recommend the readers to listen to that music and check out how people dance they're choreography! It's amazing! And I always wanted to try out in the military!

**Sub-Zero: **Not to be a sexist but... umm... you're a girl

**Veseer Vivian: **I know! And I know the military is a killer in they're training but hey! It's not for the country, it's for the experience ^-^

**Sub-Zero: **Anyways... We changed studio. Hopefully, Charles Lee won't find our new base

**Veseer Vivian: **Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for **recruits**  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
**Stand up** and **salute**  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!~

**Sub-Zero: **Ugh... ***facepalm***

**Veseer Vivian: **From now on, Sub-Zero. Call me _Commander _Veseer. Like that title Optimus Prime has :D

**Sub-Zero: **Warning: If V calls you by you're full name or last name, it means she's serious

**Veseer Vivian: **That's _Commander_ Veseer for you, Sub-Zero!

**Sub-Zero: **Um... ***whispers to reader* **help me...

**Veseer Vivian: **What was that soldier!?

* * *

**Chapter 29: Explanations**

**29**

Jane was silent as Arno waited for Jane to talk. Jane just stared at him while Arno did the same.

"Well, are you going to tell me anything?" Arno asked.

"I -" Jane opened her mouth to make an excuse when suddenly, distant voices came nearer her door until a ***bang* **and her door suddenly slammed open. A man was pushed first in Jane's room. The man with old-era-like clothing instantly stood up and yelled

"Never! I still don't tru-" he suddenly stopped talking when he saw the sight of Jane and Arno. He looked back and forth to the sick Jane, who was still sitting on her bed before looking back at Arno again. Jane wanted to raise her eyebrows at how the man kept looking back at her and Arno, or mainly her. He looked like a pirate to Jane and his facial features looks like an evil person by nature as - if nature has served him enough.

"Who are you people?" the man asked both of them. Jane was irked at the man's behavior.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Jane asked sarcastically, tilting her head slightly with a slight fake smile.

"Answer me, girl!" the man shouted, Shay stepped in Jane's room.

"Where's Haytham?" he asked, ignoring the fuming Charles.

"Hello to you too, Shay" Jane replied sarcastically.

Shay looked at her, frowning. "He's in -" Arno was about to answered for Shay when he was cut off.

"What's going on here?" Haytham's voice called out outside. Everyone turned to see a slightly confused Haytham.

"Master Haytham!" Charles Lee yelled out happily. Jane mentally cringe at him.

"Charles Lee?" Haytham asked, slightly shock. Jane's head shot towards Haytham.

_**So this is Charles Lee? Damn he looks so.. eh.. sinister..?**_

Charles Lee was about to open his mouth when Jane beat him to it. "Oh yes, he's Charles Lee alright. How many Charles Lee do you know?" she asked Haytham, sarcastically. Connor smirked at Jane's sarcastic humor.

Haytham frowned at Jane while Charles Lee glared icily at her, Jane gave him an innocent smile.

Charles came closer to Jane's bed, he raised his hand at her. "How dare you! You in-" he was interrupted by Arno, who quickly stood up from his chair and grabbed his arm before he can even slap Jane.

"Don't you dare touch Jane" Arno lowly growled at him. The rest of the assassins tensed while Connor balled his fist and gritted his teeth. Jane looked at Arno, now she was wondering if Arno cares for her _that _much.

"Oh, so her name is Jane? She must be the one Shay was talking about" Charles said in a mocking tone. He roughly swatted his arm from Arno's grip.

"Enough drama" Jane jumped in the conversation. She flung her bed sheet away as she stood up from her bed, her hair, slightly messy as it hung low on her shoulders. Jane ignored the sudden wave of dizziness in her head.

"Did you find out the next clue?" she asked as she strolled from her bed like nothing bad was happening right in front of her room. She mentally smiled at how she felt like she was the leadre of the group as she stood confidently in front of them.

"Clue?" Maria pipped in. Jane turned to her and smiled, "I see, you must be Maria Thorpe?" Jane asked. She turned her attention to Adéwalé, "And you must be Adéwalé?" she asked although she already know that she was right

"How did you know?" Maria asked suspiciously. Adéwalé was silent as she stared at the confident girl in front of her.

"I just do" Jane replied.

Shay scoffed, "That's a really detailed information" he said sarcastically. Jane smirked at him.

"Alright, alright" Jane raised her hands back and forth "you got me. Now where do I start?" Jane asked.

"Oh I don't know. What about from the start?" Maria said just as sarcastic.

"Hmm... Maybe I will once everyone is here" Jane thought out loud.

"What do you mean, Jane? Everyone is here" Adèwàle said slightly confused.

"No. Everyone is not here" Jane said firmly.

"What do you mean? Speak sense, girl!" Charles Lee yelled in frustration. It's a miracle how the hotel management hasn't warned us to shut up.

_Geez, I swear Charles Lee must have bi-polar or something_

**_Damn, now he's talking like Altaïr_**

"I got a feeling that the others are soon to come" Jane muttered to herself but everyone heard her.

"Jane, what are you talking about?" Haytham asked.

"Yeah you're just puzzling us even more" Ezio agreed.

"Now that I think about it. You never really explained a lot about us and how you knew our names in the first place especially this _game _you told us before." Altaïr said, strengthening Ezio and Haytham's point.

Everyone was now staring at Jane suspiciously. "Aha! Maybe the deciever here that dwells among us is this Jane person! And this place we are now must be a part of her _game" _Charles Lee said out loud, pointing an accusing finger at Jane.

"Wait - what!? No!" Jane quickly defended herself but stuttered slightly.

"Ha! So the devil speaks!" Charles Lee mocked.

_Wow, he really changed the tides so quickly_

**_There's a big chance that he's decieving everyone to turn against me_**

_Yeah, don't stutter or sound desperate because that won't make you sound truthful_

"You - no **all **of you are from a game -" Jane began to explain but was cut off by Charles Lee.

"A game? We came from a game? Impossible!" he said, laughing.

Connor glared at Charles, "Let her finish, _Charles Lee" _Connor said bitterly.

"Shut you're mouth, savage" Charles Lee retorted.

"What did you say!?" Connor yelled, he stepped forward but Edward, who was next to him, thrust out his arm in front of Connor. Connor looked at Haytham and Haytham slightly shook his head at him. Connor got the message and relaxed a bit.

"Enough" Haytham said to Charles, raising his hand in mid-air in front of Charles.

"Let Jane finish her explanation" Haytham ordered.

* * *

***Time skip***

"So we really came from a game?" Maria asked uncertainly.

Jane nodded, "The proof is everywhere and that's how I know you're lives" Jane replied. She didn't tell them certain things like Al Mualim was a traitor and he would soon marry Maria, Connor will succeed in killing Charles Lee and Haytham (or possibly Shay...), Edward will die and that Adèwàle will soon become an assassin a few days after Edward's passing. They have to find that out themselves.

"And we have to find these clues that possibly help us trace back the this 'apple of eden' to return home?" Adèwâle asked doubtingly.

Jane nodded again, "Why do you think we where going from place to place to search for clues?" Jane asked matter-of-factly.

"But all this still sounds... impossible" Arno muttered.

"I know... I kinda have a hard time accepting this too ever since the first day you guys came" Jane agreed.

The others remained silent. Arno was hopeful that Èlise would soon come too but he didn't want her to be stuck to this world either but he was having a sinking feeling of missing someone.

"You guys should go and sleep now, I'm just going to tell the workers in the hotel that there would be additional people sleeping here later" Jane said as she hurriedly dismissed everyone. She quickly closed her door as she winced at the pain in her head. She was feeling like her eyes where slowly aching too.

She sunk to the floor and let out a small moan.

* * *

**Veseer Vivia****n: **Hehe... sorry guuys,this chapter is like a filter chapter since I don't know what and where the next clue should be ***scratches head sheepishly***

**Sub-Zero: *glares at Steaming Cactus* **I'm watching you... ***points two fingers in eye level to Steaming Cactus***

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh yeah... hehe Sub-Z hasn'ut sompletely forgot about that cactus. Oh! **Neel **message me like we're having a chat online 'cause I wanna make scripted talk in the next chapter that includes you and the cactus. This will be so fun! ***claps hands together and slightly tilts head to the side with a smile***

**Sub-Zero: **Pshhh... as if. Heck, we don't even know if that cactus is a girl or a boy

**Veseer Vivian: *snickers***

**Sub-Zero: **Unless the cactus is genderless

**VeseerrVivian: *bursts out laughing***

**Sub-Zero: Okay, okay. Stay tuned!**

**Veseer Vivian: And stay sassy!**

**- V and Sub-Z**


	29. Chapter 29: Mysterious man

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Hahaha. hey guys! I've been chatting with **Neel **and he said that "sub-zee" means "vegetables" in his language xD

**Sub-Zero: **Let's not even start with that -_-

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh and **The forgotten Reader, **I like you're idea.. again!

**Sub-Zero: **So V here decided to add another character, this time he won't be like an "extra" like the rest

**Veseer Vivian:** And... trust me, **he **won't be a gary-tsue

**Sub-Zero: **hint the "he" in there so you now know that the character is a boy

**Veseer Vivian: **But that doesn't mean that Jane will not be badass! 'cause she WILL be badass so enjoy this chapter!

**Sub-Zero: **And don't forget to eat you're vegetables... ***grumbles with sarcasm***

**Veseer Vivian: *bursts out laughing* **That's exactly what Sub-Z said to **Neel **when we said our goodbyes!

* * *

**Chapter 29: The mysterious man**

**29**

Jane lay on a cold hard concrete. She was back to that place again. Heavy rain rained down on her making her hair and clothes wet to the core.

She shivered and looked around the empty city. It seems like she was the only one there. Strands of her wet hair covered most of her face. Cold winds scream through her ears like a banshee, turning her body paler. She shivered again.

Jane stood up but quickly fell back on the floor, pain shooting through her elbow towards her arm. She gasped in pain.

**_Where am I?_**

More rain came down from her face. Jane unconsciously touched her face and found out that she was crying.

"_But that doesn't mean I can't torment or torture you"_

Jane snapped her head towards the source of the familiar man's voice. She saw the same phone from before, a few meters away from her.

Suddenly the same man laughed. It seem to come out all around her. Jane was petrified and confused so her first instinct was to run away from wherever the voice came from. Jane quickly stood up and ran, almost slipping from the wet concrete around her.

The scene around her changed into a darker and void -like surrounding her. Her eyes suddenly felt like burning, her head was throbbing and hot like an oven. Jane covered her head from the continous laugh of the man around her. Jane finally let out a scream of pain.

"_Jane! Jane!" _a voice from the darkness around her yelled out aside from the laughter she hears. It seems distant and fuzzy to hear.

"_Jane! Wake up!" _the voice yelled, becoming clearer by the minute.

"No! No! Go away!" she whimpered. She clutched her head tighter. She suddenly felt her world rocking back and forth, slowly at first before it felt like she was being rocked roughly.

"_Jane!"_

Jane suddenly opened her eyes, she was suddenly blinded by the lights in her room. "Jane! Are you alright? You got me so worried" someone beside her said, arms grip around her reassuringly.

She weakly turned her head to the side and saw Arno. Her body felt weak and tired, she found herself on the floor with her bed sheet hanging on her bed. She must have fallen from her bed and now she was on the floor with a very worried Arno.

"Arno? What are you doing here?" Jane asked, her voice was hoarse and she felt cold.

"I heard you screaming so I ran inside and saw you on the floor, clutching your head so I tried waking you up" Arno explained in a low voice.

A few more people came in Jane's room, wondering what had happened that made them awake. Hsaytham, Shay, Altaïr, Cononor and Edward saw Arno beside a very pale Jane on the floor.

"What happened?" Altaïr asked first.

Before Arno can reply, Jane beat him to it first. "It was just a nightmare..." Jane replied. She bit her lower lip and mentally cursed herself. Now she was feeling like a troublemaker, innocent person who brings burden to other people. Jane's eyes still felt like it was burning slightly.

"But I saw you on the floor, clutching your head. Are you sure you're alright?" Arno asked worriedly, looking at Jane.

Jane nodded,"I'm fine... sorry" she muttered the last part. Arno and the others didn't seem convinced but Arno told them to go back to sleep anyway.

"I'll stay with Jane" Arno said before everyone went to they're rooms.

Arno picked up Jane, bridal style to her bed. "Arno, you shouldn't have to stay with me" Jane muttered to Arno.

Arno set her down on her bed and helped tuck her in. "No, Jane. I can't leave you like this" he reasoned.

Jane didn't reply back as Arno turned off the lights. Jane heard a chair being dragged to the floor and she knew that Arno would be sleeping on the chair.

Jane shifted to her other side so she can face Arno's silhouette. "Arno..." Jane hesitated, "You can sleep with me" Jane said a little shyly.

Arno's head snapped at her, or the outline of his head did. "Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Well... it's better than sleeping on a chair" Jane replied.

Arno hesitated before going closer to Jane's bed.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Jane's voice quickly added in the darkness. Arno chuckled softly, "Don't worry, I won't" came Arno's reply.

* * *

***Next day brought to you by Sub-Z advertizing his vegetables***

Ezio knocked on Jane's door. He waited for 3 minutes before knocking again, a little louder this time.

"Jane? Are you in there?" Ezio called out. He was slowly getting irritated.

"What's going on now?" an annoyed Shay walked towards Ezio because Ezio was repeatedly knocking on someone's door loudly, early in the morning and it annoyed him.

Ezio frowned at the templar. He honestly had nothing against him since he still did not know about the Kenway's family problems other than knowing Shay was a templar.

"I've been knocking on Jane's door for awhile now" Ezio replied.

"I can see that" Shay grumbled matter-of-factly.

"But she's not responding" Ezio continued, ignoring a grumpy-looking Shay. Ezio placed his hands on his chin as if he was thinking about sonething, "Do you think she's still asleep?" Ezio asked.

"Then let's find out" a voice said behind them. Shay quickly turned around to see Edward strolling towards them.

Ezio hesitated but Shay, who did not hesitated quickly kicked the door open without saying a word.

When the door was forcefully open. The men widden they're eyes on Jane's bed.

Jane and Arno was still sleeping. Jane looked like she was hugging Arno. There was silence before Ezio laughed out loud.

Arno suddenly snapped his eyes open and quickly sat upright. Shay was now smirking while Edward finally laughed out loud with Ezio.

Arno was confused. He looked at the sleeping Jane before he stood up from the bed. "You should have knocked" Arno grumbled.

"We did! B-but it took you so long.. so-so Shay kicked the door open!" Ezio tried to explain between his laughter. Jane groaned in her bed before opening her eyes slowly. The men where making a lot of noise and it was giving her a headache.

"Oh I'm sorry Sleeping Beauty, did we interupt you?" Shay asked teasingly with a hint of amusement.

Edward and Ezio laughed harder again. Their voice echoing around the hall.

"Shut up Shay!" Jane yelled defiantly. She raised her arm to her face to cover the lights around her. Her eyes still burned and her head began to throb slightly.

"What's going on here?" Connor asked as he exited his room. He joined the now stifling assassins who was now slightly laughing.

"Well... these three idiots woke me up rudely" Jane replied before Arno could.

There where more clicks and softly banging doors before the rest of the curious templars and assassins went to check on what was the ruckus about.

Jane sat up from her bed, ignoring a wave of diziness in her head.

"What in the devil, is going on here?" Charles Lee demanded or asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" Jane replied grumpily.

"Wh-" Charles Lee was about to rudely ask Jane before he was cut off by Haytham who raised his hand at him to shut up. Shay smirked at Charles Lee and Charles Lee glared at him. These two seem to have a grudge against each other and Jane find it slightly amusing.

"Good morning, Haytham" Jane said, covering a yawn, as if the commotion from earlier did not happen. She still wanted to remain that little friendship they have.

"Good morning to you to, Jane" Haytham replied kindly. Connor wanted to roll his eyes at the formality between the two. He was also slightly jelous at the relationship the two has that he has none from Haytham. Edward meanwhile, visibly rolled his eyes at the two. He has never been one for formality in his pirate days especially when it came from his son himself.

"So, Altaïr... care to tell us the next clue?" Jane asked, changing the subject. She was now feeling a little awkward how the gang always end up in her room.

Altaïr stepped in but frowned in thought. "I believe it says something about... "The rosetta stone"..." Altaïr said. It was clear that he has not heard of a stone before or better yet, none at all.

Jane frowned. Now she has to do a research again.

Jane stood up from her bed. "I'm going to research about it" Jane replied before heading towards her eathroom.

"Again? But you're still sick" Arno said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I feel a little better now" Jane lied, waving them off. "Now excuse me... if you plan on staying here, I suggest you do it outside" Jane quickly added before Arno can protest. She quickly closed her bathroom door.

"Come on boys, let's give the girl some privacy" Maria's voice rang out before Jane can hear a set of shuffled footsteps faintly scurrying out her room.

* * *

***time skip brought to you by shoving Charles Lee in a horde of Connor fan girls/boys***

I left to go out and but new clothing for Maria, Adéwalé and Charles Lee. At first Jane considered if she would purposely buy Charles Lee some simple and boring clothes but then decided against it and brought him dark colors like red. Jane was sure red would suit him anyways.

After giving them clothes and confiscating they're weapons, an argument was made, of course.

"Just give me you're damn weapons" Jane said angrily, holding up her hand as she waited impatiently at a steaming Charles.

"Never you insolent woman!" he yelled. Jane swear that another commotion upstairs would lead them to be kicked out of the hotel but for some reason it seems that it was only them occupying the hotel at the moment and the staff where a mysterious.

"Give. it. to. me" Jane muttered slowly, trying to contain her anger. Her hand still in mid-air, waiting impatiently. This was like a re-do of Edward and Jane's fiasco before when Jane tried confiscating Edward's weapons except this was worse than that.

"I said no" Charles replied stubbornly. Jane's hand twitched. She could just punch Charles Lee into oblivion and get his weapons and be on her way to do her research on the rosetta stone and be done with it or continue to tell Charles Lee to hand over his guns and whatever he also have as weapons.

Jane was about to go with her first option when Haytham showed up followed by an amused Shay behind him.

"What's happening here, again?" Haytham asked, sounding a little tired.

_Must be from the fact that Charles Lee keeps causing troubles and yells a lot_

**_Shh!_**

Jane looked at Haytham, frowning slightly at him. Others might look at it as a normal kind of frown but to Jane, it was another way to show worry to a person without looking obvious that she was sympathetic or slightly sympathetic.

Jane was about to open her mouth before Charles Lee beat her to it. "This _girl _is forcing me to give my weapons to _her_!" Charles Lee explained, over-exaggeratedly.

Jane cracked her knuckles at the insult and horrid explanation Charles Lee gave and snapped her neck to the side, adding a pissed off smile at Charles Lee's direction. She may still be feeling sick but that doesn't mean she can't beat the crab out of someone.

"What did you say?" she asked in a dangerously low voice. The assassins looked at them, they did not bother to step in and stop an upcoming fight especially Connor, who was smirking at Charles Lee while Shay crossed his arms with a smirk. Everyone was sure that Jane will snap any time soon and beat the crab out of Charles Lee.

Charles Lee looked at Jane, ignorantly blind to see the warning Jane's body language showed. "I said, This _girl _is forcing me to give my weapons to _her_" Charles Lee repeated slowly, making sure to let everyone catch the mocking tone he gave.

Before Haytham decided to stop the upcoming fight in the room, Jane's fast reflex made her hand slam into Charles Lee's throat, even though Charles Lee was taller than her, Jane managed to hit Charles Lee's head on the wall in the process. Jane quickly grabbed for Charles Lee's hair.

The dazed Charles Lee did not have enough to process what happened before he found out that his head was now repeatedly hitting Jane's knee. After 2 more hits, Jane finally let go of Charles Lee as his unconscious body slumped to the floor with a little blood trickling off his nose.

Jane folded her hands behind her back and smiled at the unconscious Charles Lee, "Yeah, I'm just a girl, Charles Lee" Jane said sarcastically. She bent down to collect Charles Lee's weapons before turning around, arms still on her back and smiled, "Anyone else?" she asked sarcastically.

Silence filled the room before Connor suddenly burst out laughing. The other assassins started laughing too except the templars. "That was the best thing you've ever done to Charles Lee, Jane! You've made my day" Connor said happily. Maria rolled her eyes, Shay was still smirking but only slightly while Haytham frowned slightly at Jane. Jane can only fake a smile to the templars.

"Jane" Haytham said lowly. The assassins slowly stopped laughing now. Jane looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "Yes, Haytham?" she formally asked Haytham.

"Please stop beating up Charles Lee" Haytham said sternly like he was lecturing a child.

Jane frowned and looked down on the floor to show that she was "ashamed" of herself when in fact, she was... well maybe slightly, "Okay" Jane replied.

_**That depends if Charles ticks me off again**_

_You go girl!  
_

Connor frowned at Jane's behavior. Now he was a little bit more jealous at how Haytham acted like a fatherly figure to Jane but not to him. "It wasn't Jane's fault. Charles Lee made her angry" Connor reasoned.

Haytham looked sharply at him while Jane gave her a warning look.

"I think it's only fair that you punish you're man over there" Connor continued and motioned at the unconscious Charles Lee on the floor.

The assassins nodded in slight agreement while the templars looked on. "It's okay, Connor. I shouldn't have beat him up like that anyway, I should be going now" Jane quickly pipped in the conversation before another heated argument breaks. Jane quickly went out the door, being the fast walker and runner she is while saying 'excuse me' on the way.

* * *

***time skip brought to you by Neel xD***

Jane went into another public library but this time, the place was smaller than the previous big public libraries she went into. Jane did her usual routine to the librarian's desk before she hurriedly booted up a PC, making sure it was farthest among the others. She quickly typed in "the rosetta stone" in google.

_The Rosetta Stone is a stone with writing on it in two languages (Egyptian and Greek), using three scripts (hieroglyphic, demotic and Greek). The Rosetta Stone is written in three scripts because when it was written, there were three scripts being used in **Egypt**._

She read the first page that showed her the description and quickly clicked on the britishmuseum . org site, she scrolled down on the page

_The Rosetta Stone has been exhibited in the British Museum since 1802, with only one break. Towards the end of the First World War, in 1917, when the Museum was concerned about heavy bombing in London, they moved it to safety along with other, portable, 'important' objects. The Rosetta Stone spent the next two years in a station on the Postal Tube Railway 50 feet below the ground at Holborn._

**_Great! Another trip to another place *sarcasm*_**

_Hey at least it's a museum, we never went into a museum before  
_

_**Yeah, I bet it would be fascinating, then again the longer we stay the more it gets... boring -_-**_

_*shrugs* a museum is a museum  
_

Jane quickly exited the tab and erased the evidence from the history page and turned off the computer.

* * *

***Slight fast forward***

As Jane went outside the library, she quickly turned right to the road where she came before. A few more meters of walking and she already felt like she was being watched. Panic quickly flooded to her body as she remembered that rainy night.

Jane looked to her right at a shop next to her and pretended to be interested in it when she was actually looking at the mirror's reflection and she saw a man, most likely in his 20's in all black, wearing black glasses of some sort and that's when Jane knew that she was being followed by this man.

To make sure that Jane was correct, she made sure to pass the district with lots of big mirror windows at the shops she passed - well London have some handful of those stores. Every now and then she slightly looked at the mirror and she kept seeing the same man.

_**Damn..**_

Jane's body temperature suddenly seem to rise, now she was getting hot.

_**Is it just me or is it getting hot here?**_

_Or maybe it's just anxiety or nervousness..?  
_

**_Thanks, that info really helps a lot *sarcasm*_**

_You're welcome *sarcasm*  
_

Jane sharply turned to an alley and pressed her back on the wall, waiting to strike the man in black. When Jane saw the man's shoe coming first in her sight, she quickly stepped on it, grabbed the person's arms and quickly turned around to push the person on the wall so no one can see them on the sidewalk now.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jane snarled.

The man grunted slightly. Jane knew that this was the person who she was being followed at. Now she wished she brought anything small and sharp as a make shift weapon.

"They where right, you are feisty" the man in black replied, smirking at the scowling Jane.

Jane pulled the man by both his arms and pushed him hard on the wall again, "Who are you and what do you want?" Jane repeated a little louder this time.

"Alright, alright. Geez girl, calm down" the man replied. Jane observed the way he talk and move and he doesn't seem to be the kind of person who wanted to be serious all the time and he seem to be British from the accent in his voice

_**What kind of stalker is this guy?**_

_The kind who doesn't get serious all the time.._

"My name's Jonathan. You can call me Jonah for short" the man continued. Jane's grip on him, waiting impatiently at his next answer.

"And I'm here to help you" the man finally answered the last question. This made Jane's eyebrows raised and suspicion was growing into her. To hell no does she trust this person she just met - I mean, slightly beat up.

"So?" Jane asked apathetically.

"So I came here to help you find the next clues because I was sent from the Assassin's Creed - or order if you prefer, to help you" Jonathan said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly Jane's eye's felt like it was burning a hell lot, her body felt even hotter, she moaned lowly in pain. Jonathan looked at her worriedly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked concerned, even though he knew that she wasn't

And all Jane remembered next was total darkness.

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **Sorry for late update but hooray! I finished it.

**Sub-Zero: **Trust me, that Jonathan boy will be important in giving Jane 'the guns'

**Veseer Vivian: **Oi! You just spoiled the readers!

**Sub-Zero: **Oopsie... ***grins mischievously***

**Veseer Vivian: **Anyways, the name "Jonathan" just came up in my head btw

**Sub-Zero: **Bye! Stay tuned

**Veseer Vivian: **And stay sassy xD

- V and Sub-Z


	30. Chapter 30: Planning The Rosetta Stone

A/N: **Veseer Vivian: **Hey guys! And yes, stay fabumus - I mean fabulous! (Shout out to **Hack Generation**) I love my fans

**Sub-Zero: **Yes. You _love _them

**Veseer Vivian: *blush*** no not like that! Idiot! _

**Sub-Zero: **Yeah, in fact she finally followed and favorited **Neel and the Steaming Cactus (**a.k.a** Neel), The Forgotten Reader **and** Hacked Generation**

**Veseer Vivian: *pouts* **Alright Mr. Nice guy ***ahem***know-it-all***ahem* **why don't you introduce the next chapter then, hmm?

**Sub-Zero: **Hmm.. You're cough sounded funny... but alright. Here's the next chapter though!

**Sub-Zero: **Oh wait... I forgot something... **The Forgotten Reader **has some awesomely serious suggestion... again

**Veseer Vivian: **Sh-t...

**Sub-Zero: **What?

**Veseer Vivian: **That kid got swag, I mean **The Forgotten Reader**. My mind _hardly_ gives me new ideas now so there's a damn good 99% chance I'm going for his idea... again.. and I blame my Alexi for the lack of ideas..

**Veseer Vivian: **Hell, he can be my co-editor or something

**Sub-Zero: **"..."

**Veseer Vivian: *ahem* **just introduce the chapter -,-

**Sub-Zero: **Welcome to hell. To the point of no retu-

**Veseer Vivian: **Sub-Zero!

**Sub-Zero: **I mean... here's the next chapter ***sweatdrops***

* * *

**Chapter 30: Planning for The Rosetta Stone**

**30**

Jane felt dizzy. She opened her eyes to a blurry scene of white lights around her. She sat upright and placed a hand on her dizzy head.

"What happened?" she asked in a hoarse voice. She was sure that she wasn't the only one in the room anyway so she asked to whomever was there.

"A person brought you here and accused you of attacking him" Haytham's voice said to her right. She turned to his direction and opened her eyes, now clearly seeing Haytham with Shay and on her left was Arno, Edward and Altair. Charles Lee was nowhere to be seen.

"Who?" Jane asked dumbly. Things seem to process in her brain slowly right now.

"A man by the name of Jonathan" Altair answered for her before Shay can. Shay casted a glare at him but Altair pretended that he didn't saw him.

"Oh.." was the only thing Jane can say as realization hit her like a slap to the face. Haytham raised his eyebrows at Jane's expression.

"Do you know him?" Haytham asked.

"Sort of" Jane said dully.

"Sort of?" Edward asked Jane as a question as he raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Yeah... I just met him" Jane replied uncertainly.

"You just met a guy in a street? He's a total stranger" Arno said suspiciously in a stern voice.

"No - well yes. You're right. But it's not me who _met _him but rather... well.. he did" Jane said uncertain about the whole situation.

"But he did say that he's from this modern Assassin's Creed?" Shay said, making the last statement more like a question.

"So he say he is.." Jane said muttered darkly but everyone heard her. They looked at Jane oddly, they never seen or heard this side of her before. Jane's eyes suddenly widen in realization.

"I mean.. well.. let's just meet him" Jane said quickly but stopping her sentences here and there, trying to cover up what she just said earlier. Jane quickly stood up from her bed but Altair grabbed her arm before she can open the door.

"He left" Altair said, getting straight to the point. Jane looked at him quizically.

"Why?" she asked

"We didn't trust him" Shay deadpanned. Explaining first before anyone can.

"Well, now we need him" Jane said a little sarcastically.

"I think he's over there.. on the outside" Arno suddenly pipped up. He was pointing thumb at the window. Jane went near the window and so did the company and she saw Jonathan soaking wet in the rain, standing outside the entrance of the hotel. He seem to be tired by the slump of his arms and battered as if he just fought someone.

"You have got to be kidding me" Jane muttered to herself before she quickly strolled out her room.

* * *

When Jane went outside she saw another women with blonde hair tied to a ponytail, holding a rolled up newspaper in her hand.

Jane stopped in her tracks as she continued to observe the two. She was actually right behind the blonde woman. It seems the two hadn't seen her yet.

"What the hell where you thinking Jona!?" the blonde woman yelled, whacking her newspaper on his head. Jonathan pretended that the whack hurt him.

"Ow, ow Lia! That hurts!" he faked a pained tone. The woman whose name was "Lia" rolled her eyes.

"There's more to that where it came from!" she said hastily, waving the rolled newspaper in the air. Jane felt bored. Her bored demeanor coming back. She felt like she should reveal herself now - or not. The rest of the gang where watching at the side of the hotel entrance, most likely observing them too except they where a little surprise how Jane was close to the two bickering people that they still haven't seen or heard Jane coming behind they're backs. Then again, Jane can be silent with her light footing.

"B-but Lia, I was just doing according to plan!" Jonathan protested. Jane's head perked up at that. Now this was the time where she listens to the two for important information.

"The plan!? THE PLAN!? The plan was to lay low for a while!" Lia yelled so loud that some of the passersby where staring at them, or rather Jonathan and Lia but Lia didn't give them a second glance while Jane cringe at how close she is when the blondie yelled.

"Geez Lia, no need to scream. I _was _going according to plan until our little _agent _Jane got a hold at me" Jonathan explained, suddenly getting serious. Lia still looked at him accusingly but didn't say anything.

"We where talking and suddenly - did you know what she do to me?" Jonathan carried on but suddenly asked a question to Lia. Lia stared back at him and shook her head 'no.'

"She suddenly sunked to the ground, I was worried for her and suddenly she attacked me! Can you believe that?" he said, slightly raising his voice in disbelief.

_Wow, for a slightly serious person, he talks like a gossiping girl_

"Oh? And where is this girl you speak of?" Lia asked suspiciously, raising one of her eyebrows up. Now this was the cue for Jane to reveal herself. She didn't care if they might get spooked when they realized that she was there all along since she wants to be mysterious herself. Jane coughed

"I'm over here" she replied. The two suddenly turned around and looked at her, shocked.

"Where you've been here all along?" Lia asked suspiciously

"How much did you hear?" Jonathan asked in a slightly low and dangerous tone.

"Yes, I was here and I heard as much as I need to know" Jane said, answering they're questions in one sentence. The two seem skeptical so Jane decided to act mysterious slash evil.

"So.. Lia and Jonathan.. I know what you're planning" Jane said in a fake dark voice. Jonathan looked confused at Jane's behavior while Lia looked at her in suspicion again.

"How did you know my name?" Lia asked-demanded to Jane. Jane almost remembered how Altair is so demanding to her.

"I've been following you" Jane replied darkly, her eyes flashing to her while she added an evil smirk. Jonathan looked slightly scared since he started shifting his foot to his side while Lia looked at her, her hand hovered on her right hip as if she had a weapon - like a gun there.

_Of course she has a gun_

"Prove it" Lia hissed. She was obviously doubting Jane. The others near the entrance where obviously listening to their conversation especially when they have their inhuman hearing capability.

"You two are from the Assassin's Creed Order" Jane said matter-of-factly. Suddenly she had a good idea.

**_It's time to use the 'tactic'_**

"Of course we are. Is that all you know?" Lia challenged. Jonathan shifted to his side again, remaining silent.

"I know what you did there. You're mission was to get to me without my knowledge and..." Jane said but she meant to trail off so her words can sink in.

Lia frowned at Jane, now she was considering to threaten the young girl or shoot her on the spot. She didn't know she heard this much but the latter is most likely on the first option since she shouldn't suppose to shoot an innocent minor.

Jane leaned slightly, "I saw you talking to you're partner over there and-"

"He was about to screw up our missing and our leader would be disappointed if we screw up and the templars might find out what we're planning if we don't do our mission silently" Lia interrupted Jane. She was talking fast as if she has been caught red-handed. Jane mentally smirked.

_It works like a charm_

**_At least we know about that "templars" part_**

"And?" Jane asked, raising one of her eyebrow. She didn't really know if there was more information about this 'mission' they have but that was the tactic. Act like you know what you're enemy knows until they panic and end up spilling the beans because they thought you know about it and they have to explain why.

Jonathan remained silent and it looked like he was sweating when it was still lightly raining. Lia gulped and looked nervous.

"A-And.." Lia stuttered but Jane looked at her straight in the eye. Another thing she learned from psychology study is how psychopaths get what they want by keeping their gaze on that person without blinking.

"And the templars are spying at us as we speak! Agent Alex and Gina where killed 5 weeks ago when they where helping you, getting out of that damn building! We can't afford more losses!" Lia quickly finished her sentence. She sounded panicked, desperate and sad at the same time. Jane frowned at her and for the information she just heard.

"Get inside" Jane said sternly before she swiftly turned around and with her swift fast movements, she quickly reached the gang.

"How-" Adéwalé was about to ask when Jane raise her hand to shut him up.

"I'll explain later" Jane replied as she went inside the hotel followed by two cautious adults.

Adéwalé shook his head at the young girl who went inside the hotel with two adults trailing behind her.

"Is she always like this, Master Kenway?" Adéwalé asked to his captain as he looked at him to his side.

"Rarely.." Edward muttered in reply

* * *

"Care to explain what's happening here, Jane?" Arno asked Jane as everyone went back inside.

In all honesty, Jane doesn't really like the idea of staying in the same building for a long time.

"They're on our side" Jane deadpanned. Haytham stepped followed by Shay and a sleepy-looking Charles.

"May I ask how did you know their plans aside from eavesdropping on their conversation?" Haytham asked. Jane couldn't help but smile.

"It's really an idea... my tactic. I didn't really know what they're planning-" Jane explained but was interrupted by a shocked person.

"W-what!? Then that means-" Lia put her hands on her head in shock and realization while Jonathan looked wide-eyed as he realized the same thing too. The others looked confused at their sudden panicked-stricken faces.

Jane nodded at them as if she knows what Lia was trying to say, "That's right. I didn't know you're plan but I was pretending as if I know so you will end up telling me everything I need to know and to confirm our suspicions" Jane said, finishing her explanation.

"And what's that?" Jonathan asked suspiciously. He was finally out of his silence.

"That you're not working for the modern Templars" Jane replied matter-of-factly.

Lia made a face, "Never" Lia said bitterly. At least now, she doesn't need to shoot Jane especially with her assassins and templar friends around the room. She and Jonathan already knew that the Templars in this room was on their side - in a sense. It's not like they had a choice if they want to go back on their world.

Jane suddenly felt woozy. She clutched her head as she swayed slightly. Everything looked like it was spinning but Jane stood her ground, not daring to move, afraid that she might fall. Jane felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Jane what's wrong?" someone asked but she couldn't recognize the voice because it was a blur.

Goodnight, sleep tight  


Don't let the dead bite

"I'm going out for some air" she finally said as she pushed way out of her room, away from the gang.

Johnny 3, and he's dipping in the four door

44 and it's pointing at your window

Ain't a good shot, here come four more

Getting hot, so I play in the snow

In a town made wicked, made from these wicked things

When Jane went outside, the sudden burst of air outside made her dizziness disappear in an instant. She inhaled and exhaled, enjoying the soft cold breeze. She looked up at the sky. It was almost night again.

Jane gently shook her head. How time fly so fast, she will never know. Suddenly a familiar voice made her blood run cold.

"Jane?" a voice asked. Jane quickly turned around to see Grace, followed by four more of her seemingly familiar jock friends.

See my smile, it was born from amphetamines

Jane faked a smile, "Grace! What are you doing here?" she asked. If anyone close to her, heard her then they'll notice the dangerous edge on her voice but Grace, being Grace, she did not notice it.

"OMG! It is you! You've been doing great in school. They said that you went out to join an international school for the rest of the school year but you'll still answer all the projects and assignment sent by the teachers and can you believe it? You answered it all in flying colors!" Gina exclaimed happily.

Jane's mouth opened and her eyes went wide. She suddenly got the idea and went back to her normal posture, "I did? I- I mean, I thought all the assignments and projects _I _answered was wrong.." Jane said, pretending to sound sheepish, adding a pretend scratch on the head.

"You're parents where so proud that I've heard they approve to prolong you're stay in this international school! And guess what? It's summer vacation! That's why I'm here, silly" Grace said so fast like she can't stop spilling the beans.

Better duck, 'cause it's war on my enemies

"Whatever this school is, Grace, why is she here?" a girl from Grace back said snobbishly.

Oh, God, think I lost it oh no  


Lost some and wanna watch the rest go

A mad man when I'm mixed with Soco

Who would've thought a man could sink to so low

"Well, it's because our _school _travels around the world... to learn different studies and lifestyle" Jane said, quickly thinking of an excuse.

Now, who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty?

Putting holes in the hotel lobby!

"Then why are you here, all alone? Where's the rest of your classmates?" another girl from the group pipped up in suspicion. Grace looked a little embarrassed at her group's attitude and Jane felt her hand twitch. She did not like too many questions even though they just asked two times now. Except Jane felt like arguing with them because she was not really in the mood.

All you fake bitches are just another hobby

"Because, it's weekend now so we obviously don't have.. classes today" Jane replied.

Suddenly Grace's face lit up. "Hey I know! Let's go buy a drink!" Grace said happily. Her group muttered in hush whispers in agreement. Jane could only looked at them weirdly. They where too young to go on a bar but since Grace and her group where caked in make-up and adult clothing. They could pass as 18 year olds but Jane wasn't. Let alone that anyone can assume that she's guided by people "older" than her.

Let me buy you a drink, how 'bout a roofy, gin and tonic?

Before Jane can answer a 'no thanks' she was suddenly grasped in an iron grip by Grace. "Come on! I'll treat you!"

What would you do if I told you I hate you?

What would you do if your life's on the line?

What would you say if I told you I hate you?

I've got something that'll blow your mind, mind

Jane sighed as she let herself be dragged by the now squealing girls, marching around London's streets.

* * *

Jane looked glumly at the party-crazed bar. She knew she wouldn't enjoy this especially without telling the gang where she is at the moment.

It's just me being intoxicated

'Cause being sober's so overrated

Jane sat on the bar along with Grace and her four troublesome friends. Jane wasn't really listening to Grace as she told the Bartender their order as she looked boredly around the bar with it's flashy lights and her hand to her chin. She wasn't the kind lof person who loves to go on a bar.

Jane suddenly stood up and before Grace can question her, "I'm going in the bathroom" she said before she quickly pushed her way through a half-drunk crowd.

I know that we have never really met before

But, tell me, does this rag smell like chloroform?

Jane glanced to her left to see a man in all black and white staring back at her. Her blood ran cold as a chilling sensation went down her body. She did not like the man staring at her. And amongst the crowd of half-drunk people dancing around, he seem to stand out in Jane's eye view.

You know that I'm the reason people lock their doors

Suddenly someone slapped Jane's bottom. She sharply turned to the right as she glared at the offending person who was now laughing with his drunk friends.

But, I got nothing but time, so, I'ma wait on the porch

You got nowhere to run too, so, don't try hiding

Jane glanced back to see the mysterious man gone from her spot. Jane reached the bathroom as she quickly slam door close and locked it. Jane looked around the stalls to find everything empty. She sighed in relief when a sudden bang on the door erupted from the outside.

Yeah, I'm breaking your door down, so, don't try fighting

Yeah, you gotta keep 'em fed, or the dead keep biting

Jane looked around the bathroom, hoping to find any sharp objects to use as a make-shift weapon.

What would you do if I told you I hate you?

What would you do if your life's on the line?

What would you say if I told you I hate you?

I've got something that'll blow your mind, mind

Jane quickly fumbled in her bag and pockets to check if she can use anything to protect herself. The banging on the door grew louder and faster as if the person outside was getting impatient.

Goodnight, sleep tight  


Don't let the dead bite

Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight

Suddenly the door slammed open. An furiously stepped inside. He seemed pissed.

You better check twice, look under your bed  


Turn on your nightlight, cover up your head

'Cause we do exist, and there's no need to pretend

Jane whipped her head the man standing in front of her. The man turned the knob and closed the door.

That you're not afraid of meeting the Undead

"We know you have the next clue. Tell us where it is" the man growled.

"As if" Jane said, sounding obnoxious and even added a flick of her hair. Now the man was really pissed

Red, red rum, when you look into these eyes

Say goodnight, 'cause it's almost your bedtime

Buckle up, 'cause it's time to fly

Suddenly, the man lunged after. Jane quickly dodge him and sent a swift kick on the man's back. She wished she had practiced more in watching videos of martial arts because the kick she sent was not hard enough for the man.

Jane's foot was caught by the man as he started to drag her to him. Jane's footing easily slip as she fell to the ground, she screamed in pain as her side hit the floor. Now she was literally being dragged.

You got a first-class ticket to Colombian Neckties

Take a seat, you could sit in the front row

The voice in your head is just me in your headphones

Jane tried kicking her feet in an attempt to loose the man's iron grip on her until she kicked the man's face with all her might when she felt the man's grip loosen on her a bit.

Everybody knows that we're the devil's heroes

Come and get a ticket, follow me to the creep show

Jane quickly scrambled to her feet as the man moaned in pain, clutching his face in pain. Jane decided that she should finish him instead of running. Before the man can remove his hands off of his face, Jane quickly gave him hard kick on the side of his head. The man's head hit the wall as he slumped into unconscious, his head slightly bleeding.

Goodnight, sleep tight

Don't let the dead bite

Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight

Jane fixed her hair and patted her clothes as if dusting off invisible dusts on her and quickly left the bathroom. She did not dare tell Grace that she'll be leaving besides she must have forgotten her by now and drunk too. This wasn't the first time she dissed her 'friends' without them remembering where she's been to.

Goodnight, sleep tight

Don't let the dead bite

Wrap a rope around your head and watch you as you take flight

* * *

**Song: Dead bite by Hollywood Undead**

* * *

***Time skip***

When Jane went bae in the hotel. It was almost midnight and Jane can already feel tired and sleepy.

_I think everyone's asleep now_

The street was empty and a cold night chill passed by her and Jane shivered.

When Jane entered the hotel. She quickly went up to her floor and quickly scurried to her room. Even the lobby was deserted. Jane prayed that none of the gang would spot her going back to the hotel so late.

Jane quickly closed the door behind her and switched on the lights. When she turned around, she has to stop the urge to scream.

Haytham sat in the center of her room with Shay on his back, smirking like he just got her red-handed.

"H-Haytham.. Shay.." Jane stuttered. Shay's smirk grew.

"Yes, Miss Jane? Care to share where you have been?" Shay mocked.

Haytham remained quiet. Letting Shay do the talking while he wearily eyed the nervous Jane.

Jane didn't know if she has to tell them that she went to a "bar" with her "friends" nor does she think that they even know what a "bar" is.

"My acquaintances found me and forced me to go to a bar" Jane said simply. Screw it if they don't know what a "bar" is, at least she can get away from explaining what she was doing in a bar if they do know what a bar is, much less for a tavern instead.

"And then?" Shay asked suspiciously, either he pretended to know what a bar is or he really knows.

"And then I kicked a templar's ass in a bathroom" Jane replied but quickly covered her mouth.

**_Oops, that wasn't supposed to sound like the templar was a pervert.._**

"What!?" Shay and Haytham asked out loud except Haytham asked in a low voice than Shay

"But it's okay now! I mean I kicked his ass to kingdom come - I mean he's lying unconscious on the bathroom floor, back at the bar" Jane stuttered slightly, trying to cover up what she said because Haytham might think it's not proper for a little girl to say such things... _yet._

"Jane" Haytham gave out a sigh and placed his hand on his head. He must be tired especially waiting for Jane at this kind of time, Jane felt almost sorry for this.

"Sorry..." Jane muttered. Shay glared at Jane

"Next time, tell us where you are going to any chance you get" Shay growled. Jane didn't know if Shay worried for her or if he's only saying this for the sake of Haytham.

"Yes, Shay" Jane muttered. Shay raised one of his eyebrows at Jane's formality. But Jane really didn't know how to address him at this kind of situation so she just said his name last.

"Alright. Let's go Haytham" Shay said. They stood up and left.

When the door was closed. Jane turned off the lights and in the dark she looked at the door like she was thinking that they where still there.

"Goodnight" she whispered to no one.

* * *

***Next Day*** (How'd you like this long chapter so far eh?)

A pair of binoculars where looking at a certain big museum.

"Soo... is this the museum we'll steal from?" an uncertain Jonathan asked. He looked to his right to stare at Jane, who was staring intently at the building.

"Yes" Jane deadpanned.

"And you're sure that the Rosetta stone is in there?" Ezio pipped up from the backseat of the van.

"Positive" Jane said loud enough for everyone to hear. Jonathan shook his head at Jane.

"Damn girl, you remind me of a soldier when you talk and act like that" Jonathan joked.

Jane turned to look at him. The seriousness in her face almost made Jonathan want to turn away and run from her.

"Should I react to this?" Jane asked Jonathan.

Now it was Jonathan's turn to look confuse, "What? That depends on you" Jonathan replied.

Jane turned to look away as Lia came into view from the rear view mirror, carrying a lot of bags of food. Lia opened the door to the van and handed out the food one by one to the curious assassins and templars, Lia made sure that the food she bought would suit their tastes according to their way of lifestyle like Ezio, he's Itallian so Lia made sure to buy him some spicy Italian food.

"So, what's the plan, Lieutenant Jane?" Lia asked jokingly. The other templars and assassins looked at her in confusion while others seem to think that Jane is like a double agent or if Jane is both a spy or some kind of commanding officer.

"Alright, first the plan is to act like we're tourists - normal people who are interested in old artifacts but we are really searching for the Rosetta stone. Stalk the halls or the prohibited rooms if you have to," Jane explained.

* * *

***Shay's POV***

I went up the steps of this so called 'museum.' I passed by a bored looking guard. A shame really, it was still afternoon and he looks like he's about to sleep any time too. People like them are too easy to kill. I slightly shook my head and pulled my cap - or so they call it. Another way to hide my face or at least my upper face.

When I went inside, there was a woman talking about a certain old looking jewelry that seem to be from medieval times, she was talking in front of a group of people who was stopping by to hear whatever that woman was talking about. Shay could instantly know that he must follow the group and the woman but he knew it could be his advantage. Turning to his left heel, he went to a deserted hall.

* * *

"Some of you can go into groups if you like, I on the other hand will try to find the blue prints - a blue like map, showing the entire building's construction, rooms and the like so we will know where to get in when we need to." Jane further explained her plans

* * *

***Edward's POV***

Edward was walking along with Adéwalé. He was acting 'natural' - not like he was doing anything odd. He walked up the steps on this so called 'museum' while he watch Shay's figure disappear in the crowd. He narrowed his eyes, that Shay boy was still a templar and how Jane cope up with him - he will never know and Shay seem to only go on, on his way instead of having a partner around but so far, nothing odd or bad has happened to Jane so he's probably 'okay.'

Somehow, Edward and the others - as well as the templars seem to grow in to Jane. Not just the fact that we needed her to return to where we belonged but because, Edward shook his head slightly. No it must because Jane is just a kid and having this big of a responsibility was too much to handle by herself.

When Edward and Adéwalé stepped in the museum, Adéwalé had to grip Edward's hand tightly as they saw old looking jewelry and artifacts that looked like they're worth a thousand or more gold.

Edward turned to look at Adéwalé and Adéwalé shook his head 'no.' Knowing it was for the best, Edward and Adéwalé creep out of the crowd and a group of people with a woman who seem to be talking to the group. And as always, they where left unseen as they disappeared down a hall.

* * *

"Damn girl, where do you get all this idea?" Jonathan asked as he took a sip from his soda.

"Movies" Jane smirked

* * *

***Jane's POV***

Jane was striding purposely and silently as she entered the museum. She looked at a group of tourists with a woman, who must be touring the group lead them away to another case of god-knows-what.

Altair and Ezio where partnered up, Connor and Arno where partnered while poor Maria has to be partnered with the arrogant Charles Lee who doesn't seem to like it because he preferred to be partnered with Haytham while Edward was with Adéwalé. Shay seem like he wanted to do things alone so Haytham went along his way too, Jane didn't even know where Haytham went.

Jane quickly rounded a corner.

* * *

"And what about me and Lia? Are we gonna go in too?" Jonathan asked excitedly.

Jane gave an evil smirk, "No, both of you will be staying here, watching for any modern templars or possible threat or enemy" Jane said.

Jonathan groaned while Lia rolled her eyes. "And how are we possibly going to 'warn' you when don't have anything in means of communication?" Lia asked.

Jane shrugged apathetically. Jonathan's eyes lit up. "That's right! I forgot to give you these!" he exclaimed happily. Jane had to winced at his sudden loudness but gave him a confused look.

Jonathan seem to lift a small briefcase and when he opened it. Jane's eyes widen in realization.

"You know these?" Jonathan asked as he saw Jane's expression.

"Sort of" she muttered. She picked up one of the earpiece and placed on her right ear.

"There's only a few of these so we have to give them to a selective few in the group" Jonathan said matter-of-factly.

* * *

***Jonathan's POV***

Jonathan tapped his hand impatiently on the wheel and groaned. Lia rolled her eyes at him.

"Chill, Jona. They just went in, like 5 minutes ago" Lia said matter-of-factly.

"I know! But it's just... boring in here" Jonathan muttered exasperatedly.

Lia ignore him as he went on with his fingers drumming. He should be in there too, stalking or even spying on people. Hell I could be even kicking some police's ass! That is - if Lia won't shatter the fun and end up dragging him back to the van.

Jonathan boredly looked at the museum.

* * *

***Back to Jane's POV***

Jane easily went unnoticed until she bumped up into someone. Jane looked up wide-eyed at a guard who was staring down at her.

"You sneaky punks shouldn't be in here" growled the guard.

"S-Sorry, sir... I-" Jane purposely stuttered and acted innocent as she began to back up from the guard. Until she bumped into someone again.

Jane quickly twirled around to see Haytham.

"I'm sorry, sir but it seems my _daughter _was just being a mischief again. We'll be on our way" Haytham lied to the guard, adding a fake smile and a fatherly tone. Haytham rested his hand around Jane's small figure. Jane got the message and acted sheepish to the guard with a childish smile and a small giggle that would make Jane's serious side gag at her for acting so childish. Jane held Haytham's hand to make it more convincing which apparently the guard was buying it - if it weren't for his grudge on 'sneaky punks.'

"You should be. And if you're daughter really is a mischief then she should be on constant supervision" the guard grumbled.

Haytham's grip on Jane's hand tightened. "Don't worry, she will be" Haytham smiled again as they rounded the corner. Somehow this made Jane's blood run cold, either that was a lie or Haytham was telling the truth especially when she was out for a long time, back at the bar.

"Would you really?" Jane asked as he looked up on Haytham.

"Maybe" Haytham said with a slight smirk.

Jane faked a pout. "You're a mean father, you meanie" Jane jokingly accused Haytham, letting herself act childishly around him for once.

Haytham let out a low chuckle. "Perhaps, but I don't want my _daughter, _bumping into trouble" Haytham said, playing along. Jane smiled at him as she continued to hold Haytham's hand. For some reason, she didn't want to let go - or at least not _yet_.

"You know, I think you look cute, acting like you're age" Haytham commented at her slight childish act.

"I'm fourteen" Jane countered as if that would help anything.

"Still, children like you're age wouldn't act too serious" Haytham reasoned.

Jane remained silent. No way in hell was she going to start spewing her sober of a story life to anyone even if it was Haytham.

"Then what do you want me to do then? Act like an innocent naive little girl?" Jane finally asked Haytham softly, not wanting it to sound rude.

Haytham looked down at the "little girl" and felt a little pang of sympathy for the girl. It seemed like she didn't have much of a happy memories when she was still young. No wonder she doesn't act very childish or energetic like the kids Haytham sees outside the cities.

"Be happy" Haytham said simply. Jane looked at him confused but before she can open her mouth, they spotted Altaír and Ezio coming their way. Jane and Haytham quickly let go of their hands, Jane felt a tingling sensation of sadness by this.

"So.. what where you two up to?" Ezio asked with an odd smile on his face. Haytham and Jane frowned at him while Altair ignored Ezio.

"I was looking for a way to get the blue print - I mean map but I was spotted by the guard and I bumped into Haytham then Haytham and I managed to get away with it" Jane explained with a cross of her arms.

"So you two are partners then?" Ezio asked. Jane made a look at Ezio, she and the rest of them didn't know if Ezio was asking them like Jane and Haytham where together (even though she was older..) or if he was asking like Haytham and Jane had a family-like relation.

"Yes we are" Haytham suddenly replied to Ezio. Ezio looked a little shocked and so did Jane but she covered it up quickly before Ezio did.

"So... Any luck?" Edward asked from behind them as he and Adéwalé came into view. They where still inside the museum and fortunately they weren't in sight with a security camera nearby.

Jane shook her head, "No we haven't. You?" Jane asked Edward. Edward also shook his head, "No, we found nothing. Honestly there isn't anything interesting here." Edward commented as he looked up at the museum's walls.

"Well, I do" a voice said in Jane's and Haytham's earpiece. Both of them instinctively reached out to their ear, where their earpiece where placed. Jane, Haytham, Shay and Arno where the only ones who had it, much to the disappointment of the others.

"Where?" Jane and Haytham said at the same time except Jane was slightly louder in anticipation. The others looked at them, expecting an answer since Jonathan already told them how an 'earpiece' works. Jane and Haytham also heard Arno say the same thing from the other end.

"Jane, don't yell" growled Shay from the other end.

"Sorry" Jane muttered an apology.

"Well, I think I just found this 'blue print' you speak of, Jane." Shay carried on as if he did not heard Jane's apology.

Jane smiled to herself

_**Well, it's about time**_

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **OMG I'm sorry you guys for the late update, I was also planning to put the part where they steal the rosetta stone but then I thought, _nah, I think this chapter is long enough, besides, my fans have been waiting too long_

**Sub-Zero: **Yeah, and it's about time too** *crosses arms on chest*  
**

**Veseer Vivian: **Yup! And did you read that part in (dead bite song) "All you fake bitches are just another hobby"? That is so true! I ted to argue with people a lot (on the internet) and now that I think about it, it's like a hobby - if you count that as a hobby and I almost placed all the lyrics here 'cause they where so meaningful (even though it has bad words) Oh and since bold-itallics, bold etc is already taken, you'll know it's a song lyrics if it's underlined

**Sub-Zero: **I like the part "Now, who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Putting holes in the hotel lobby!" kinda rymes

**Veseer Vivian: **Yeah! And who says this girl ***points at myself* **doesn't listen to bands like Hollywood Undead?

**Sub-Zero: **No one did -_-

**Veseer Vivian: **Kill joy... anyways, this is the longest chapter I made! I mean 6,000 words plus and counting!? WOW! Anyways, I also liked the part "But, tell me, does this rag smell like chloroform?" It makes me crack up (laugh) all the time I go along with the music or read the lyrics!

**Sub-Zero: **Yeah, yeah. We should go now ***drags Vivian***

**Veseer Vivian: **Bye bye! ***waves hand at reader* **and sorry for possibly misspellings!

- V and Sub-Z


	31. Chapter 31: Plan A commence!

**Edited: **A/N:I HAVE NO EXCUSES! MY APOLOGIES FOR A REALLY LATE CHAPTER

**Veseer Vivian: **Haloo! (Hello)

**Sub-Zero: **Anyways, we have some idea by **Hacked Generation**: fewhfbwhjfws  
THANK YEW SENPAI  
S-SENPAI! i haz idea!  
wat if at some point they play Cards Against Humanity? like when they waiting for an update after somethin or if its lia and jon playin it..,the assassins wuld b hilarious at playin it especialy wen the kenways got involved and jane wuld b the one who ownz the set

**Veseer Vivian: *unleashes a scythe rifle* **(shout out to rwby fans! a.k.a "The Crescent Rose." Though I like Blake Belladonna ^-^ ) Grammatical error found!

But oh... ***(fakes) blush* **you called me _senapi_! So I'll spare you! ***sheathes scythe rifle***

**Sub-Zero:** Maybe you should try Gambol Shroud, also called a "Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe" (Blake's weapon)

**Veseer Vivian: **Yeah! And you can be Adam Taurus! xD

**Sub-Zero: **...

**Veseer Vivian: *glares***

**Sub-Zero:** ***unfazed* **you know... if you want to be Blake, the readers who knows rwby (can also be pronounced as 'ruby') would scoff because they don't think you have that 'dark traits' Blake has.

**Veseer Vivian: *smiles mysteriously* **That's because they haven't seen that side of me. Although Blake really reminds me of me... 0_0

**Sub-Zero: **Introduce the next chapter already or do I have to drag you again?

**Veseer Vivian: **Fine, fine... If you ask, rwby is an animated series... it's cool in my perspective and if you want to watch it. I recommend you watch the trailers first.

**Sub-Zero: *Ahem***

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh! and here's the chapter!

PS: **Hacked Generation**, what do you mean by cards? I don't even know how you play that... If you're talking about solitaire, I only play that... like, click randomly 'cause I really don't know how you play it and ironically, I win most of the time xD

**Edit: **OMG! In Oct 9. We have a school field trip. Going around to look and walk around religious places in our city! xD

Unfortunately, I have a lot of school work to do so updates will be way more slower! Anyways, the places we have through are a _Catholic Cathedral_ (well, we do have a lot of those here), _Mosque_ (only muslims are allowed to enter so we have to take pictures outside and at the windows for documentation), _Taoist Temple_ (the temple was big but the inside was small -,-), _Catholic Shrine_ (very far their fields where vast!), Buddhist Temple (I made wishes! bowing three times and all with a burning incense (my hand got burned a little!) and the woman there had a shaved head! But I understand their traditions and all. I thought they where Japanese because I watch too many shows with Japanese Buddhist monks ya know? They where actually Chinese! (we have the oldest china town here so it wasn't a surprise) but I got a little upset because I didn't get to see monks wearing those clothing thingy on them!) and a _Sikh Temple _(It's actually an Indian Temple! We where to go inside, barefoot with a bandana or shoal something (idk what they call it) on our heads and they made us sit down (there where three little indian girls there too) and one of the priests gave us some food on our hands which I found out was called a "Parshad" which looked like it was made by hand and it looked brownish soft. I saw the indian girls eat it so me and the others did the same and it was actually... tasty. But what irked me though, is the fact that I did not wash my hand! (there was a sink outside) and no one told us to wash our hands to eat food in the first place anyway! :I )

Okay, I'll shut up now ._.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Let Plan A Commence!  
**

**31**

Jane and the rest of the gang quickly went to the van where Shay was patiently standing outside, waiting for them to come.

When they finally reached the van, Shay narrowed his eyes as he looked around as if we where missing some men.

"Where is Maria and Charles Lee?" he asked.

Jane and the others instantly looked around them and at each other when they suddenly heard familiar voices coming their way.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you hot headed fool!?" Maria's voice rang out in the street. Everyone turned around to see a fuming Charles Lee and a mad Maria whose arms was waving gestures in the air in frustration while the passersby looked at them oddly.

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with YOU, woman!?" Charles Lee retorted.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine and stable. Unlike YOU, you hotheaded fool!" Maria replied anguishly.

Haytham gave out a sigh, "I knew I shouldn't have left Charles Lee with Maria Thorpe" Haytham said to no one. Jane looked at him in wonder while no one bothered to stop the two, bickering around as they came to a stop in front of the van, still shouting at each other.

"I am perfectly fine and stable too!" Charles Lee yelled at Maria.

"Well you don't sound fine and STABLE to me!" Maria shouted out loud equally as Charles Lee did.

"If you two stop acting like an ass to each other, that'd be great" Jane said sarcastically, cutting in the argument, earning a disapproving look from Haytham when Jane mentioned something inappropriate and a few chuckles from the gang, and even a smirk from an amused Shay.

Jane looked to see a silent but fuming Charles Lee and Maria who where glaring daggers at each other, maybe they finally realized that what they're doing was childish and a little scandal on public is a big NO.

"Now, where's that map?" Jane asked, turning to look at a calm Shay, leaning on the van.

Shay smiled, "Eager are we?"

Jane huffed at him, "Don't push it" she retorted

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Jane asked out loud. She looked at everyone as if they where mad while Jonathan just gave her a shrug as a response.

"You guys can't go in there, I mean you'll get caught easily by the security cameras and you won't fit in the air vent!" Jane continued her reasoning. Suddenly she stopped and looked around them as the others stared back at her while some of them grinned as if they had an evil plan.

"You're gonna let me go in there instead. Are you?" Jane asked lowly.

"Well... Not just you.." Ezio sheepishly pointed out.

Jane's eyes darken, "then who will?" she asked.

"I will" Lia called out from the back as if it was obvious.

"Why you?" Charles Lee questioned rudely at her.

"Because Mr. Lee, us girls have a natural talent to be.. sneaky" Lia replied mysteriously. Charles Lee looked at her like he was saying 'what?'

Jane heard Ezio grunt from her side, "And to be really eye-catching" she heard him mumble while Jane had to hide a snicker at what she heard.

"And what about us?" Edward pipped in.

"You can break the guards legs" Jane said sarcastically. Oh how she still remembered Nora from rwby who was hyper active and loved to break someone's legs - not like she can actually do that

"What!?" everyone including Lia, Jonathan and even Edward asked out loud in disbelief.

"Nothing! I was just being sarcastic. Sheesh, you people are so serious sometimes" Jane quickly protested while muttering the last part.

Jane quickly clapped her hands together to get their attention back on topic, "Well! Let's go!" she quickly added before anyone can start lecturing her that it was a bad joke or something else.

"Um... you forgot that we have to wait for night to fall" Connor reminded her.

Jane face-palmed at herself.

_**Of course, how could I forget!?**_

_Lol, let's just break someone's legs instead  
_

**_Umm... That actually sounds painful_**

_Then we can be Thor!  
_

**_Wha-? Wait, you know what?_**

_What?_

**_No wait, don't answer that. Just.. never mind_**

"Oh, well thanks for reminding me then, Connor" Jane thanked Connor with a small smile.

Jane stepped out of the van while the others stayed inside. The sun was still going down but it was still not night and dark enough to commence their 'operation' or mission.

Jane sat on a bench nearby and supported her chin with her arms and her legs crossed. Already, she was getting bored and losing interest as she wait for time.

Aaaah, paper flowers

She heard someone's footsteps and the side of the van slam. Jane turned to look at that direction as she saw Maria with Altair going a few distances away from them. Jane smiled evilly, knowing that those two would be together somehow but they seem to be arguing as she lost sight of them down the road. Jane shrugged to no one because she wasn't worried about those two, because she knows that they know how to get back.

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay

Jane turned back her attention on the tree that she was looking at. Actually, she wasn't really looking at it, rather, she was imagining. All that worry and physical work didn't give Jane a chance to go to her fantasy world for some time

Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

People never really understand people who imagines too much especially when you see someone staring into space, eyes without blinking for a long time IS odd and her parents would always think that she looks like she has 'too many troubled thoughts' going in her head that she was 'thinking.' And it didn't help if she started fantasizing in school.

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Jane was cooped at her own world that she did not hear footsteps coming closer to her.

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

"Jane" a voice snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone's voice calling out to her, really close by

"What?" she asked before she finally turned to look at Connor, who sat beside her but not without giving her a space of her own.

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

"Oh, well..." Connor trailed off. He didn't really mean to interrupt Jane - or if he ever did since all he saw was her, looking at a tree for a long time. He didn't even know what to say but just calling out her name for some reason.

Aaaah, paper flowers

There was silence between the and Connor did not really know if he was making this awkward for the both of them but that wasn't what Jane was thinking.

"Is it you're father?" Jane asked suddenly after a few more minutes of silence.

Connor looked taken aback by her reply. He didn't really expect this

**_Oops, did I thought of the wrong thing?_**

_I think so... Quick! Apologize!  
_

"No - wait, I mean if that's not what you wanted to talk about.." Jane stuttered as she looked away from Connor

_You forgot to apologize!_

**_Damn it!_**

But before Jane can open her mouth, Connor replied to her, "No, it's okay. Actually, yeah... maybe we can talk about my father" Connor said softly that Jane was sure that only the two of them can hear - not like they WHERE the only ones left on the streets or beside it.

"Oh well... what is it about then?" Jane asked, trying not to make Connor feel awkward, if he was, Jane doesn't really know.

"Well, I've noticed that... well, you've been having a good relationship with my father..." Connor trailed off uncertainly.

Jane cocked her head to her side, confused

**_Now where is this conversation leading to?_**

_Shh! Be quiet and just listen!_

"So... I was just thinking if... well, if my father is a.." Connor continued but seemed to be lost for words.

"A?" Jane asked, urging Connor to continue what he was going to say.

"If he is a good man" Connor finally blurted out rather quickly.

Now Jane was even more confused.

**_What did he mean by 'good man'? Does he have doubts now, in killing his Father?_**

_Well... He DID kill his Father as the plot line continues_

**_In that case, should I try not to change his mind?_**

_Don't keep him waiting_

I looked at Connor uncertainly. I didn't want to keep him waiting but I didn't like lying either unless it was necessary.

"Yes, yes he is" I replied truthfully.

Connor looked at me ruefully. Whatever was troubling him, made Jane wonder what Connor is on about.

"Why did you ask?" Jane finally asked Connor, out of curiosity and worry about him.

_What is he thinking?_

Connor shook his head, "It's nothing, I was just wondering" Connor answered. Jane knew that Connor was somewhat lying but did not press on further, afraid that this conversation might turn serious or even make Connor look back at his past.

"What are you two doing out there?" a voice interrupted both Jane's and Connor's thoughts. The two of them quickly snap their heads to where the sound came. Connor tensed at the thought that he let his guard down and didn't even hear any footsteps coming their way. Hell, what if he didn't protect Jane in a face of danger? He did not want someone's death be blamed on him nor does he want to see someone close to him, die because of one simple mistake, he could now imagine Achilles whacking him with his stick for causing a single mistake.

"Oh, hi Maria and.. Altair?" Jane greeted the two as they walked towards them but Jane pronounced Altair's name like a question.

"Yes, it's Altair" Altair jokingly answered Jane's "question" making Jane smirk at him.

Connor's body relaxed but kept in mind, not to keep his guard down again.

"What brings you outside?" Maria asked curiously. It was not everyday that Jane and Connor would talk to each other alone.

"Funny, that was what I was about to ask" Jane said, not bothering to answer her question.

"We where just talking about some important discussions" Connor replied kindly to Maria.

Maria raised one eyebrow in suspicion but did not bother to press further and Altair thought of the same thing. Suddenly the door of the van opened.

"Oi you four chaps! Get ready to ste-" Jonathan's voice abruptly stopped when Lia elbowed him in his side. It was not a smart thing to tell their plans out loud.

"I mean, get a _very boring _piece of dumb rock and hurry up, we're _dying _in here!" Jonathan yelled sarcastically with a hint of annoyance.

Connor looked down at Jane, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Jane smiled up at him, "Sure as hell, I am!" she exclaimed happily.

* * *

Jane crawled her way inside a small air vent that a _certain _someone *cough*Jonathan*cough* broke to get her way inside, her earpiece was charged and ready on her ear. What's more, Lia and Jonathan seem to have a lot of "tricks" up their sleeve.

_Stop with this "double" meanings already!_

_**It's figurative speech!**_

_Whatever!_

And when Jane meant, "have a lot of tricks on their sleeve," she meant that Lia gave her a black tight jumpsuit that was zipped all the way to her neck, so as not to reveal too much with long black sleeves, now it made Jane look, say... _badass._

_Thank God, you told them what you're 'figurative' speech means and what's with the 'badass' comment?_

**_Bitch, I'm awesome_**

Jane smirked evilly at the thought and sent a mental picture of herself in her outfit, looking badass to her sub-conscious

_Be serious!_

Just then, Jonathan's voice boomed in her ear.

"_Agent _Jane, do you copy?" Jonathan asked on the other line.

"Affirmative, and you'll never stop teasing me aren't you?" Jane asked half-jokingly.

"Well... unless you want me to call you Agent Spy Commander Jane, then yes, yes I will" Jonathan joked on the other side.

"Agent Spy Commander? Really? Is that the best you can think of?" Jane asked, unsure if she was going to laugh about this later on.

_Hey! It actually rhymes!_

"Actually, it sounds like you're in a fantasy game when I call you that, like Star Wars" Jonathan voiced out his thoughts to Jane. Suddenly, Jonathan let out a grunt of pain at the other side. Jane was guessing that Lia hit him upside the head. Poor Jonathan.

"Stop fooling around!" Jane heard Lia's voice in the background.

"Damn, devil woman" Jane heard Jonathan mutter and she forced herself not to laugh out loud.

"Hey Lia?" Jane asked.

"Yes?" Lia's voice answered on the other line.

"You said I'm not going alone..?" Jane said, more like a statement than an answer.

"Oh well... I am- I mean _we_ are.." Lia stuttered in reply.

"Oh?" was the only thing Jane can say. Not like she wanted another companion to be forced to squeeze their way inside a small air vent that only seem to fit Jane.

"Go to the left" Jonathan suddenly inquire on the background. Jane obeyed and crawled her way to the left. Jane didn't even want to know if Jonathan hacked the museum's system or even bothered to look at the 'blueprints.' Either way, it was on the latter. It felt like eternity obeying what Jonathan told her to go but it was actually just 5 minutes.

_**How big is this god forsaken place anyway?**_

And just as Jane thought of that, a light resonated softly a few meters away from her. Jane instantly knew that it was her cue to set out of the vent inside wherever she went to. The other line was silent, they must have keep track on her whereabouts, for now anyways.

Jane carefully and silently crawled her was to it and lifted the heavy lid, which was actually screwed in place, much to Jane's suspicion and surprise.

Jane looked down at the floor and calculated that she won't _obviously _break a leg or twist her ankle upon landing on the carpet covered floor. She swung her legs and softly landed cat-like on the floor.

Jane pressed on her ear, "Jonathan, tell me which room I've landed" Jane said softly authoritatively which always made Jonathan tease her about it.

"Inside someone's office, ma'am. You're lucky there's no cameras installed there." Jonathan replied half-jokingly.

Jane can only see outlines of bookshelves, chairs etc in the place. Unfortunately, Jonathan 'lost' the night vision goggles which made Lia smack him upside the head. Jane didn't really mind, the goggles looked too big and heavy, not to mention 'ugly' *cough*istillhavetastesforstyle*cough* to bring with her. It only mattered to her to get the mission done and successful.

Jane walked to the desk and pulled the lampshade on. Light yellowish color softly envelope a small amount of light around the room. Jane looked around, unsure where to start looking.

**_And I always thought that big building have some kind of secret doorways leading to god-knows-where_**

Jane looked at the bookshelves, imagining if those movies where real. And why won't there be cameras here in the first place anyway?

"Jane? Is everything alright? You hardly moved" Jonathan's voice suddenly spoke up on the other line. Breaking the heavy silence in the room.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Jane muttered in reply.

Suddenly, Jane felt a little pain in her head. Before Jane can react, her hand flew to a book on the bookshelves without her control.

"Woah" Jane muttered a surprise. Her hand touched a leather green book. Jane thought that her hand would pull it out but instead, he hand traced the booked until it went into the back of the wooden bookshelf, Jane felt a little-like-bump on it

_Like a button!_

Her finger acted on it's own and instantly pressed for it. The wooden bookshelf groaned as it moved away to reveal a long dark passage way.

"Jane? What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Lia's voice asked worriedly.

"No. I think I just found something" Jane replied, not caring if her voice was not low, no one was in the room anyway.

"You found the Rosetta Stone?" Jonathan pipped up in question on the background.

"No. Something even better... and mysterious" Jane replied

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **How'd you like me now huh? YEAH!

**Sub-Zero: **We apologize for the _really late _update

**Veseer Vivian: **Oh! And the song is Imaginary by Evanescence! I **highly **recommend that song to those people who imagines too much!

**Sub-Zero: **Yeah, and you'll see more songs from Evanescence...

**Veseer Vivian: **YEAH! That's 'cause their songs have a lot of meanings!

**Sub-Zero: **Now then it's settled. We're going to have our own 'alone time' like doing what we want to do

**Veseer Vivian: **Mainly on the internet!

**Sub-Zero: **Ugh, I hate saying this. It's like we're superheroes or in an anime, telling a reader our catch lines -_-

**Veseer Vivian: **Just say it!

**Sub-Zero: *grumbles* **Fine, See you next time. Stay Tuned (;-_-)ノ

**Veseer Vivian: **And stay sassy! ( 。・u・。)人(。・_・。 )

-V and Sub-Z

**Sub-Zero: **And no, I'm not a vegetable!

|_・)


	32. Chapter 32:Where am I?

A/N: **Sub-Zero: **_Spy_ (noun) - a person who secretly collects, reports and plans from an enemy

_Spy _(verb) - a work by a government or organization to collect information

_Commander _(noun) - a person in authority or head of a military operation

_Agent _(noun) - a person who works in behalf of another person or a person/thing that takes an active role or specified effect

**Sub-Zero: **You may now continue reading

* * *

**Chapter 32: Where am I? **

**32**

Jane slipped inside the dark tunnel, the bookcase door quickly shutting behind her with a low ***thump* **behind her.

Jane started panicking when she realized that she can't get out, now that the door-bookshelf closed behind her especially when she don't know how to re-activate the door-bookshelf behind her.

_Unless the other side is the only way to activate it_

And to make matters worse, Jane can't see in the dark. Only the seemingly dark abyss of a path that leads to the unknown. Jane finally stopped panicking and decided that the only way to get out of here was to go forward and see or hear what it takes you to.

Jane silently walked to the dark tunnel while placing her hand on the wall beside her to guide her to wherever it leads her. Jane turned right and kept doing this after what seems like forever.

"J - ne? Hel - o? Do -ou copy?" a buzz like sound came oit from Jane's earpiece. For some reason, something seem to disturb their connection. Jane pressed on her earpiece.

"Hello? This is Jane. Do you copy?" Jane replied on her line but she expected to hear the same buzzing and cracked reply on the other line too.

"Ja - e! Wh -re are y - u?" Jonathan's messed up line replied.

"I don't know!" she replied hastily, not caring if someone or something can hear her if there's even anyone in this dark like tunnel.

"I ca - 't see y - u!" Jonathan's panicked voice replied.

**_Well, no shit Sherlock, I can't see you too!_**

"Ja - e! Wher - ever yo - are. Go -!" Lia's reply suddenly cut off and a buzzing sound on her line was heard. Jane didn't know what Lia was about to say as she continued going further in the drakness.

Jane suddenly felt like panicking again. Not only because she can't contact anyone but because the tunnel felt like going closer on her and the darkness did not help. She had claustophobia and this wasn't good news.

After what felt like hours, Jane saw a faint light in the end of the tunnel. She instictively ran to the source without hesitating.

"Where is it?" a voice boomed in the cave-like place. Jane slightly jumped in panic and surprise. Jane turned to see that she was behind a plastic wasll that has holes in it and those holes where filled with plants, hanging plants and some potted plants around it, making Jane hidden.

"It's here" a man's voice replied.

_So there's two of them_

_**No shit, Sherlock**_

"Bring it in" the same man ordered to god-knows-who.

_Or there's more guards or hentchmen in here_

A shuffle of feet can be heard and a ***thump* **on what seem to be a wooden table. Jane tried peeking through the holes that where dead plants hanging. Jane saw two men in fancy suits but Jane can't see their faces. If Jane tried to peek her way more into the holes of this plastic thinv, she would be sure that the movement would catch their attention especially if she made a noise and would accidentally loose her footing. Logic

"I see... Do you know the next clue then?" the first man, farthest from the table asked. Jane's eyes widen in realization. These men where templars!

_Obviously *rolls eyes*_

_**Of course! I should have known! We haven't heard of them for some time**_

"It's right in front of you" the second man replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I see that bht what I'm looking at is a piece of dumb rock" the first man retorted. Jane stiffled a laugh, not only did they have the Rosetta Stone but Jonathan was right that it was a 'dumb rock'

"That's the problem. The clue is the dumb rock. It could even be inside of it. The historians already deciphered what it says but there's no hint of any clue aside from the fact that it COULD be inside the dumb rock" the second man opinionated.

"So you're going to break one of Britain's precious artifact?" the first man teased.

"Oh Raynold, you underestimate me" the second man replied with a hint of amusement and sarcasm in his tone. 'Raynold' remained silent as he watch the second man move close to the stone on the table. Jane tried to look for more space to see more of the view in a hole.

Suddenly a noise of someone's shoe hitting on the floor on each step, can be heard in every direction that Jane had no idea where to pin point it. Not like she has good hearing senses either.

"Gentlemen! Are you arguing again? Tsk tsk" a woman's voice echoed.

"Laura, it has been a while.." the second man grunted a lesser greeting.

"Not happy to see me, Henry?" 'Luara' said in a mocking hurt voice.

"Don't push it, darling" 'Henry' replied. Jane wanted to make a face and gag as she wasn't the type for romance and at the low attempt at Henry's flirting. As well as grown ups, 'loving' each other. Jane already has Ezio for that.

_There is that one person in the group that is flirty or perverted_

Jane can imagine her sub-conscious laughing at her situation right now and wanted to mentally slap her/him for it.

_Oh suck it up and I'm definitley a girl like you_

_**'Suck it up'? Eew... Can you be more appropriate?**_

A laugh from Laura can be heard as she step into view of Jane's eye view at her hole on the plastic wall. Jane can't also see her face but she can see that her hair was slightly long that was placed to her side, covering the side of her face as well as a long red, glittering dress with orange and yellow hues fell down to the floor. Jane guessed that she was wearing high heels too, maybe that's why she walked in so noisily.

"You know I will, sweetheart" Laura replied flirtilously.

A cough from Raynold can be heard, "Sorry to disturbed you're "honeymoon" but we have some business to take care of" Raynold replied teasingly.

"Oh you always ruin the fun" Luara complained childishly. Jane could imagine that both men where rolling their eyes right now.

"So about the Rosetta Stone.." Henry trailed off, as if he was trying to explain to Luara but couldn't finnish it.

"I know" Luara said seriously, going back to her adult self. Jane saw her hand go to her side then raised it, "Give me the hammer" she ordered to what Jane guessed to be the henchmen that where present in the area.

A man's hand came into view, holding a sledge hammer and giving it to Luara's waiting hand.

"Now, now, sweetheart, we don't want you're delicate arms being ruined now don't we? So why don't you give it to me and I'll do the work?" Henry reasoned lamely.

Jane heard Luara snort. "No thanks, Henry" she said and with that she suddenly brought down the sledge hammer with so much force on the Rosetta stone, that little stones and dusts where flying everywhere, Jane quickly looked away from her hole before she was hit my a stray flying stone and dusts.

This made Jane think how much experience this lady has.

As the dusts slowly fade Luara turned to Henry, "See? I'm not delicate, sweetheart" she said mockingly. Jane quickly turned to look back at the same hole and saw Raynold walking closer to where she was standing.

Jane's heart pounded in panic. Could he have seen him? With only a plastic wall seperating her from them, Jane would just quickly turn and go back to the open entrance, back to the closed bookcase-door even if it won't open.

Jane was about to pull away her eyes from her hole when she saw that Reynold bent down to pick something up. He stood up and Jane saw that he was holding an old, crumpled, yellowing piece of paper. He was so close from Jane that Jane can stick a finger from the hole and touch his fancy suit.

Jane stopped breathing momentarily, afraid that he might know of her presence, even a slight noise that she would make.

"What is it, Raynold?" Luara's voiced asked behind him.

"It's a clue" Raynold sharply breath, his voice was so low like a whisper that Jane was the only one that heard him.

"What did you say?" Henry asked.

"I can't believe it. You're right. There is a clue in that dumb rock" Raynold said, making sure that he can be heard. He turned around and walked back to his place as Jane slowly let out the breath she was holding in silent relief.

"What does it say?" Luara asked eagerly.

"Germany"

* * *

**Sub-Zero: **Class is now dismissed. Goodbye class

-Sub-Z


	33. Chapter 33: Escape!

**Veseer Vivian: **Okay don't kill me! ***raises hands***

**Sub-Zero:** Yeah, V was being lazy

**Veseer Vivian: **Yes and No! I'm just picky whenever I want to update like I don't want to use a phone to update and something like that

**Sub-Zero: **We have no excuse for the very _long _delay of the chapter ***looks accusingly at Vivian***

**Veseer Vivian: **And I'm getting hooked up in the Lord of the Rings and Pokemon section of fanfiction net! And LOL _**Random Person**_** 94**! Sure I'll give you some more chapters but I want my chapters to be so...

* * *

**Chapter 33:** **Escape!**

**33**

When the three templars went to god-knows-where from the room, their henchmen slowly filed together before going out of the room. After a few minutes, Jane finally stepped out of her hiding spot and looked around the room.

_What a lame room_

**_Well, I certainly can't go back since the bookcase-door is locked soo... I guess I have to go out by using the same place where the templars went off_**

_Sounds completely logical  
_

Jane walked toward the archway and looked around the deserted lobby. The insides of the Museum was much bigger here but a little too dark to see clearly, especially when there where hardly any lights that where turned on and Jane did not plan to turn any lights on unless she wants attention drawn to herself and no way in this place, does she wants to be caught. Jane slightly shook her head at the memory of when they where first captured by templars and was taken to their cells.

Jane decided to walk near the walls, with little experience to battling anyone, she was determined not to get caught. Jane continued walking with her other shoulder, brushing the walls and knees, slightly bent down in a mid-crouch. As Jane neared the next archway, which was leading to long hallway, sounds of feet pounding on the floor suddenly echoed around the walls, making Jane tense.

She quickly looked around for a hiding spot but there where no decorations to hide from, or any statues to hide behind so Jane decided to risk it. With Jane's soft-footed feet, she sprinted to the next path, leading to the long hallway.

"What news to our fellow templars?" a man's voice, echoed around.

"They said, there's a work to be done in Germany" a second man's voice echoed around the halls. Jane quickly looked around and saw that there where doors in the hallway. Jane instictively reached for the nearest door while hoping at the same time, that the door wasn't lock and no one is in there. Jane twisted a knob, the sound of the door knob twisting, was lost as the footsteps of those two men.

Locked

Jane quickly darted to the next door, hoping that it was open.

Locked

"And do you think that they'll find the next clue?" The voices of the men continued.

Jane turned to the next set of doors.

"I'm possitive that the Templar Order would go back to it's former glory... Just like a hundred years ago.."

Locked

Jane desperately tried a few more doors as the footsteps drew nearer.

"Yes, it's time to rise back to power"

Jane twisted the door knob and almost fell inside the room at the force of the door that she opened but then, she lost her footing and resulted to landing on her bum. The door swinging shut behind her wuth a loud noise.

"What was that?" One of the muffled voices of the men asked.

Jane's eyes widen in panic as she turned around for a place to hide again but only found a bed, a big closet and decors in the room. For once, Jane actually thought that hiding in a wardrobe would save her life even thought it was kinda clichè and stupid at the same time. Jane quickly flew open the wardrobe and hid inside. Just as the muffled voices drew nearer the room.

"I'm sure that the sound came in here"

"Then open it"

A door can be heard, noisily opened as the men stepped inside the room.

"Hmm... No one's inside.." one of them trailed off but Jane wasn't really sure as she can only see darkness inside the wardrobe.

There was a long, heavy silence which made Jane wonder if they where silently communicating to each other or if they where silently checking the whole room, until a reply sent chills down her spine.

"Check the wardrobe."

* * *

*******Back at the Assassins"**

"Hey Jona?" Connor asked the agent, who was suspiciously and oddly typing so furiously at his laptop thingy that Connor can't seem to grasp it's concept ofof.

"Hmmm?" Jona hummed in reply. Obviously, not listening entirely to Connor.

"I thought Lia was going with Jane so why is she here, I mean, shouldn't she be with Jane to help out?" Connor asked. He didn't like the idea that a kid was doing great risks without someone with them.

"Lia's on it" Jona replied. Connor gave him a questioning look but Jona didn't bother to look at his way.

And just when Connor opened his mouth to ask, what did he mean, Lia suddenly came into view, seemingly wearing a similar outfit that Jane was wearing, before coming out of the van.

"What was that about?" Ezio asked, when he too, saw a glimpse of Lia before she went out.

Connor looked at him, sharing the same confusion as him, "I have no idea" he replied.

* * *

*******Jane's POV***

Jane can already imagined that one of the men was about to reach the wardrobe's handle when a new voice was heard.

"Sirs! Sirs! My dear sirs! There's something going on in the basement!"

"What!?" The two previous men yelled in unison. Jane heard muffled footsteps, quickly fading away as they went out of the room.

After a few more seconds, Jane slowly opened the wardrobe, cold sweat forming on her forehead at the lucky diversion.

_Wait... No connection to the agents and lucky escape?_

**_Do you think it's..?_**

_Must be Lia or Jonathan!_

Jane quickly dashed out of the room, not caring if she was making a lot of noises on her way out. Jane came out to another large room, but this time, she saw that she was near the staircase and down below was a huge white smoke with a few templars screaming and running away and some other templars, shouting out instructions.

From the way the chaos was going down there, it was either, Jona or Lia or whoever was it to save the day (or night) made an explosion or caused a huge gas in the area. Whatever it was.

"So you came" a voice said behind her. Jane quickly turned around and positioned her legs and raised both her arms, ready to fight.

A man, possibly middle-aged, wearing a long white lab coat and an all-black clothes underneath was standing there, a red cross, lazily dangling in one of his pockets.

"Who are you!?" Jane asked out loud, a hint of panic and desperation was in her voice. The chaos and shouts of many templars, echoes around them.

The man laughed, "Just a friend" he said simply.

Jane narrowed her eyes at him. Obviously not believing him. "In you're dreams" she scoffed.

The man laughed again. "We, the Templars are not you're enemy. We simply want to... help the world, a better place!" The man said. Now Jabe raised one of her eyebrows.

_Now what on Earth, is he rambling on?__  
_

"Therefore, we want to aid you on you're.. journey" the man continued.

Now it was Jane's turn to luagh, letting her arms down and letting down her guard on purpose.

"Help **me**? Help **us**!? **Bullshit! **I don't believe those kind of crap anymore!" Jane said out loud, putting as much venom in her voice as she said it, forgetting her fear and desperation instantly. She didn't really care if she was screaming profanities at the moment.

The man frowned at her. Possibly not expecting her to lash out at him. "Jane.." the man said in a low, dangerous voice as he stepped closer to her.

Jane instictively put a step back. "Oh, so everyone knows my name now?" Jane sarcastically asked.

"There are many, wonderous things that the Templars can do to this planet, Jane.." The man continued, ignoring her question again. He was getting closer as Jane backed away from him. Jane felt the touch of the metal railings of the staircase, pressed on her back.

"Jane!" A voice called out from the chaos and screams below but Jane was too focused on the man, in front of her to hear.

The man, slightly bent down to look at her in the face. "And that includes you, Jane. The Templar Order has a lot of things to test and try" he rambled on and tucked a strand of hair behind Jane's ear.

Something inside Jane's head, screamed PSYCHO and CRAZY. Jane's head finally cleared as she raised her hand to punch him in the face when she suddenly felt her body go rigid. She couldn't move as if she where paralyzed.

"What did you do!?" Jane let out an angry question at her clenched teeth. The man smiled and Jane thought she heard someone calling her name.

"Just another invention I made" he replied. Jane suddenly felt a stab of pain in her head as she finally had control of her body again but she quickly crumbled to the floor with her hands, clutched to her head at the ssearing pain. The man quickly step back as she watch her fall to the floor in pain. Jane was clenching her teeth, not wanting to scream in pain in front of him.

"They call me Victor" the man suddenly said, seemingly ignoring Jane's condition.

"Well, since our introductions are now in place. I'll be off now" Victor said. And with that, Victor turned around and walked away, his lab coat swishing slightly behind him.

Jane finally let out a scream of agony, not caring anymore if someone like Victor heard him.

"Jane!" A voice yelled out, calling her name. This time the voice was nearer and slightly clearer than before.

And before Jane blacked out, she can see the blurry vision of a tall, slim figure, wearing the same black, long sleeved jumpsuit, which was actually Lia.

* * *

**Veseer Vivian: **Done! Muahaha! Finally. This chapter is over but it's not long enough ._.

**Sub-Zero: **A-huh *******not really listening***

**Veseer Vivian:  
**And I should really stop making Jane black out all the time! I don't want to make her look weak or Mary-sue!

**Sub-Zero: *Is actually playing Pokèmon***

**Veseer Vivian: **Hey are you listening to me!?

**Sub-Zero: **Not really

**Veseer Vivian: **Hey! That's MY phone and MY game you're playing! *******tackles Sub-Z***

**Sub-Zero: *Dodges and uses scratch*  
**

**Veseer Vivian: **Ouch! Did you just SCRATCH me!?

**Sub-Zero: **It's super effective!

**Veseer Vivian: **Shut up!

_Sub-Zero lvl upped!_

_Denfese points increased!  
_

_Attack points increased!  
_

_Intelligence increased!  
_

_Skill power increased!  
_

_Sub-Zero involved into a Zerius!  
_

_Foe Veseer Vivian ran away from battle!  
_

**Veseer Vivian: **Wtf!? Who said that!? And I didn't run away!

**Sub-Zero: **Cool but what's a Zerius?

**Veseer Vivian: **I don't know but you look the same to me. I think it's a mixture of the words "zero" and "conscious" but with a few words scratched out.

_And stay tuned, folks!_

**Veseer Vivian: **I think that's our robotic radio program thingy. Is it glitched?

- V and Sub-Z


End file.
